Eureka Seven: Waves that bring a new begining
by ChaosedPieEater
Summary: After the second Summer of Love Renton and Eureka return to the world they saved. With new friends and enemies as well as a new mission will they save the world and bring the two sides together again? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ok first of all DO I LOOK LIKE I OWN EUREKA SEVEN? And for those who are dumb enough to think that no, no I don't.

**Chaptor 1: The past**

"How long has it been?" asked a familiar voice.

"About a year I guess" the other man responded

"A year… since those two saved the world."

_After Renton flew away in the Nirvash to save Eureka, they had lost all contact with the young hero. Not long after he disappeared the world began to crumble, as the observer I saw a green light surround the world. As pieces of the Scab Coral raised and began breaking up, the old man that was once part of the Gekko State had told us the second summer of love was occurring. As his last words "There's no reason why evolution should stick to one path." The old man reveled to us that he was a coralian as well. Since then Holland took the position that Dewey has left to try and clean up the political mess that he had caused. Captain Jurgens with his adopted kids decided that they will help him fix this mess as well. The once proud Military began to break up into three different groups with different beliefs all together. Holland took over the main part, the second group still continued to follow Dewey's plans, and the third just tried its best to calm down the public. With most of the problems out of the way, RayOut began to publish again; it still continued to spread the truth about Dewey, the military's actions, the Coralians as well. Everyone on the Moonlight had to get used to the idea that Holland is no longer there to give orders due to the fact he has taken the role of the three sages. The Gekko State, no longer being the enemy of the world was free to ride the waves anywhere. As for Maurice, Maeter, and Linck on Renton's 16__th__ birthday Holland arrived at Axel Thurston's home to drop them off. Of course at first Axel didn't want to see Holland, but after a little explaining and the official documents stating the three kids' adoption Axel accepted Holland. For 2 minutes at least, as for our young adolescent heroes? There were people saying they saw a young man with a girl that had green marvelous wings. However, none of these were fully confirmed, Dominic and Anemone heard of these stories and decided to meet them. Some people have lost hope that Renton and Eureka will ever be found, but everyone on the Gekko-Go knows that they will be back. _

"We're back." said Stoner still lost in thought

"That wave wasn't as good as you said but I got some great shots of it." as he removed the film and placed it in his pocket.

"Well Mathieu, you should get the 606 ready. I'm goanna be shopping for supplies." Hilda said as she was walking away.

Mathieu sighed and said "When Renton and the kids here it seemed to be more fun. The waves seem to have lost their touch…"

Finding the way back

"Ow…" said the man lying on his desk.

"Well this is what you get for taking the position of the sages, Holland."

"My head hurts from all that reading, and it just keeps on coming" Holland said with a yawn.

With an annoyed look on her face Talho helped Holland reorganize the papers on the desk.

"Has there been any word? About those two I mean." said Talho with a worried sound.

"If those two can't make it through this, then there's no way they could've made it through the second summer of love" Holland answered with confidence.

"I just hope your right about that, but I guess those kids are strong and can make it." She said.

"A year has passed and still the papers keep on coming!" Holland's voice became more annoyed. "Say how's Charles doing?"

"He's fast asleep." As if her voice was whispering

"Lucky kid…"Holland replied with a little laughter

"Well, going by reports. There's a possibility that Renton and Eureka are in Gremchow" Holland added. "More recent sightings of them are occurring there, so we should contact Dominic and Anemone. I think they're near there right now."

"Always the mood swinger." Talho said with a sigh.

"GRANPA!!!!" a young voice yelled from a garage.

"We're home from school! Is there any food in the fridge?!" added a younger voice.

"Oh welcome back, how was school today." Axel asked.

"Grandpa, Maeter and Linck are raiding the fridge right now." An older, slightly more mature voice answered.

"Oh Maurice, glad you at least stop by to see me." Axel said with a smile.

"How was your day?" He added.

"I have a project I have to work on, but I just dropped by to see how you're doing on that car." Maurice was looking at the rusty old van as he said that.

"Well, some idiot cut the fuel line and stole the wheel axles. But other wise from that fixing this is easy." Axel replied

Maurice was following in Renton's steps and trying out mechanics and other stuff. Since the second summer of love, Bellforest has better Trappar waves so Reffing is more enjoyable. Maurice, Maeter and Linck began attending Renton's old school, where naturally Renton's old companions would bombard them with questions about one of the issues of RayOut. It was the one with Renton and Eureka on the longboard, everyone wanted to know who the girl was. Maurice would tell people the story but they would have trouble believing him. Maurice would wonder why Renton would call this city a bad place, it was peaceful, the people were nice, but a bit boring. But if Renton had never left this place and joined the Gekko-Go, he would not have ever met his mama and they would have never caused the second summer of love. The thoughts ran in Maurice's head, if Renton had stayed in Bellforest the world would be gone. As Maurice went to the house on the side of the large garage he dropped one of his books and the name _Maurice Thurston _was showing. The name Thurston, the surname given to him when Holland had the documents made for there adoption, a name that he has treated with respect because it was a name to boost about. Thurston- a great grandfather who's a legendary mechanic, a grandfather who's a military hero, and his own foster father, the hero who saved the whole world. Maurice now has a lot of pride in his "papa's" name.

"Anemone, I got word from Holland." Said a youth holding a radio.

"Did they find them?" asked a girl in a hopeful voice.

"No, not yet. But he told me there's sighting about them near Gremchow" answered the youth.

"That's not far from here!" said Anemone

"Really let me see the map?" Dominic said as he reached out for the map.

"You can't read maps remember?" said Anemone in a sarcastic voice.

Dominic sighed and thought "Renton has called me a genuine idiot because I can't read a map."

The couple got into the motorcycle and headed for Gremchow, eager to see the friends that helped them along time ago. As they arrived to the city, they could see this city was partly in ruins. The city was like that because of a certain thing that happened in its history. Even so, the people there seem to be happy. With half of the Scab Coral shell gone, some cities lost areas and some cities disappeared all together. But not all things are bad, because the earth underneath was untouched by man there was plenty of planets and animals. Some remained unevolved, others became new species, others just minor changes. The sea was full of life too, with man gone for 10,000 years the ecosystem returned normal. With Trappar still there, people used this to transfer resources to the cities up top, other people started cities on earth as well. Okay… back to Dominic and Anemone and to stop saying about what happened on the planet, uh? Okay that was confusing. Don't shoot me, please I'll go right back to Dominic and Anemone now. (DominicXAnemone lovers…) Dominic parked the motorcycle some where to ask if anyone has seen Renton or Eureka. To their amazement, all the people there saw them. They were helping people get better, or just helping people with charity. Dominic and Anemone realized one thing; most of the people here seem to have been helped or helped a young man and a girl with green wings.

"Anemone, if we're lucky we might find them here." Dominic said as he turned to ask more people.

"Such a large city, I wonder if we can even find them?" Anemone asked as she looked around herself realizing how bid the city was.

"Tresor isn't far from here right? There might be a chance they're headed there." Dominic said in a hopeful voice.

"Let's hope they are heading that way!" Anemone said.

"Here you go sir; I fixed up your arm. Try to stay off it for a while." Said a young man in a red jacket. "Is there anyone else with you, what happened?"

"Oh I was just driving carelessly, don't worry I was alone." said an older man.

"Eureka! There's no one else there, he was the only one there!" the youth shouted to the girl inspecting the truck.

"Renton can you fixed that child, it says it's in pain?" Eureka asked.

"Hm… let's see…" Renton carefully inspected the truck, for a few minutes he just stared. But he got up and said "Well, the bumper is badly dented, and one of the wheels popped, but it's nothing I can't fix!" He took out a tool kit and began working on the truck, in about 20 minutes the truck was up and running again. The man was grateful for this and gave Renton some money for helping him. Just as they were before Renton and Eureka held hands and continued walking down the road. As they were walking they were talking about how great it would be to see there kids again, to reunite their family. The couple happily walked until they heard a motorcycle behind them. When they looked back it was Dominic and Anemone, Renton and Eureka stopped and ran back to greet them.

"Renton! Eureka! Where have you been all this time?" Dominic asked in great excitement.

"We've been to many places, but we were kinda lost in the forest for the first 3 months." Replied Renton.

"Why didn't you ask for help to get back?" asked Dominic as he was getting ready to shoot Renton with another question.

"We were planning to but we wanted to help people and we lost track of what we were trying to do to begin with." Renton said shyly.

While Dominic blasted away at Renton with questions, Anemone grabbed Eureka and prepared to ask questions of her own.

"So, Eureka how are things going between you and Renton?" asked Anemone with smile.

"Fine, why do you ask?" ask Eureka in a curious tone.

"I mean did you two kiss yet!" Anemone moved closer to Eureka.

Eureka's face turned red at the question. "We-we did." Eureka said nervously.

"Well, Renton, Eureka, everyone is missing you right now and-" a small ringing in Dominic's pants stop him. "Can you wait a bit, Hello? This is Dominic speaking" as he talked away into the communicator.

"Wow! Renton you really seem to have grown up!" Anemone said in surprise.

"Really?" asked Renton felling a bit confused.

"You look bigger from the last time I saw you." Anemone said.

Dominic walked up to Renton. "We can wait here for a bit, Captain Jurgens is going to pick us up."

As the group sat down to talk, Renton looked over to Dominic and asked "So how are things going with Holland and Talho?"

"Holland's up to his neck in paper work." Answered Dominic.

"Huh? Why? Isn't he on the Gekko-Go?" asked Renton.

"He took over Dewey's place; he's trying to clean up the mess Dewey left. I think he's regretting it now." said Dominic containing his laughter.

"And how are the kids doing? Are they on the Gekko-Go?" asked Eureka.

"There with Axel, they're attending Renton's old school." Anemone replied.

"WHAT!?" Renton shouted in a surprised gasp.

"Well at least gramps is taking care of them." Renton said in a calmer manner.

"So how are you two doing?" Eureka asked.

"We were looking for you two, but I guess it wasn't all too hard to do, I mean Eureka has wings and not many people have green wings coming out of there backs you know?" Dominic said in an annoyed voice.

As they continued to talk a small flyer came to pick them up, the pilot was shocked to see Renton and Eureka but Dominic told him not to say anything until they get back to the Super Izumo. As the small flyer reached the large ship, Dominic had told Jurgens that he had a surprise in store for him.

"Captain, look who I found." Dominic said as he moved to show Eureka and Renton. Captain Jurgens stood there speechless for a minute. "Get the Gekko-Go on the line and get Holland too." The Captain ordered.

"Wait till Holland hears about you two showing up, and I know you're goanna be asked this a lot more but, where have you two been?" asked the captain as he looked at them both.

"Uh… you can say we've been to many places and seen many people but the whole story needs a lot of time." Renton said slowly.

"Captain, we have the Gekko-Go on the line" said Maria

"What about Holland?" asked Jurgens.

"Uh, he's asleep on the intercom" replied Maria

"That bastard…" Jurgens was ready to give Holland a mean wake up call but Renton stopped him.

"We can get the Gekko State first, and call Holland in the morning." Renton said.

"We wouldn't want to disturb his sleep would we?" Renton said in an almost sarcastic manner. Eureka almost laughed at that joke.

Jurgens went to talk to Ken-Goh, who was now the owner of the ship. He told them he had something important to talk about and needed to be seen in person. Since the time was almost midnight, Captain Jurgens found a spare room for Eureka and Renton and make a joke about not trusting them in the same room. Renton and Eureka blushed, but after a long day helping people a little sleep sounded good. As the two lovers fell asleep, the ship set a course for the capital. When Renton and Eureka found themselves awake in the morning, they saw the Gekko-Go wasn't far away. As the two ships docked and the hanger opened, the crew of the Gekko-Go was shocked to see Renton and Eureka.

"Renton! Eureka! Man has it been boring here without you!" said Mathieu. Then with in a few seconds they were blinded by a flash of light.

"Gah… I can't see" said Renton trying to recover from the camera shot.

"Got'cha, this is goanna make the world flip" Stoner said.

"Stoner, if you wanted a picture, you could've asked" said Renton looking annoyed.

"Ha-ha, I just wanted the perfect shot and a more natural one at that." Stoner replied.

"Give us some warning next time!" Eureka said from behind Renton.

As the crew of the Gekko-Go gathered at the cafeteria, they began talking about what had happen during their time away. They explained that after the Nirvash broke them out of the Command Cluster; it had given them a safe landing back to the planet. For the first three months after they arrived back on the planet, there were lost in the forest. However, they eventually decided to leave the area and try to find a city. After seeing what Dewey had done, Renton and Eureka wanted to help the people. They were so busy helping people that they forgot they were trying to get back home, but when they saw a sign that said Tresor wasn't far they tried to get there but they bumped into Dominic and Anemone instead. Everyone on the Gekko-Go after hearing there story began questioning Eureka's wings, and after much explaining the Gekko-Go crew finally understands.

"So… Renton" Mathieu putting his hand on Renton's shoulder.

"How was your time alone with Eureka?" Mathieu said in a sly voice. In this instant, Renton knew what he was asking.

"No Mathieu, we didn't now stop asking that question" Renton said calmly.

"You've really seem grown up" Hilda said.

"Unlike a certain person I know" she added.

"So when are we getting to the capital?" Renton asked.

"That will take a while" said Ken-Goh.

"ZERO-G!" Mathieu, Doggie, and Hap said in unison.

"Say, where's Mischa?" Eureka asked.

"She went back to the Military, don't worry it's the part of the Military under Holland's command." Hap said.

"Oh…" Eureka seemed disappointed.

"Wait, _under _Holland's command?" Renton asked.

"Well yeah, the Military split up into three parts, sad to say but there are still people that support Dewey." Hap said with a down look on his face.

"We should get ready for the ballistic flight." Eureka told Renton.

The headed for the hanger but when they got there, the empty spot left by the Nirvash made them realize it wasn't there anymore. Eureka and Renton saw that the 606 was empty and decided to use that during the ballistic flight. As the ship finally left the atmosphere Eureka and Renton went to their spot to see the world. The Great Wall was gone and you can clearly see parts of the earth through the Scab Coral shell. Soon enough the Gekko-Go reached the capital, and when they had arrived unlike the time before they were greeted. They went to where Holland was working, as first glance the place looked wonderful. However, as soon as they entered Holland's workroom they thought other wise. The whole place was stuffed with papers; a messy haired, half sleeping Holland didn't even see them. As Mathieu prepared to startle Holland Talho entered the room.

"Oh, Hi Mathieu" said a cheery Talho. This caused Holland to look up toward Mathieu and just like that his head dropped to the desk. The room itself was brightly light, and gray pillars with windows in between was on one side of the room, there was a single desk and lots of papers lying everywhere.

"Eureka? Renton? Is that you?" asked a confused Talho.

"Hi Talho, how come Holland's half dead?" asked Renton

"Hi Talho, how's your baby?" asked a excited Eureka

"Uh… well Holland isn't getting enough sleep and our baby is in the room next door. You want to see him?" Talho asked looking less confused.

As Mathieu began poking Holland, Renton and Eureka followed Talho to the room where her and Holland's child was. Renton and Eureka looked down at the gray haired child bundled in a blue blanket. The room was decorated with many types of wallpaper and many stuff toys were placed near him.

"Talho? What's his name?" asked Renton still looking at the baby.

"Charles, has a nice ring to it?" Talho said with a soft voice. Renton looked up at her, remembering the man he once almost called papa.

"Talho, you're amazing. You were keeping this child within you. It's so amazing" Eureka said becoming more and more amazed as she did.

"Well I remember Mischa once told you that you could do this too, Your amazing yourself Eureka. Those wings are beautiful" Talho said with a smile.

"Still its amazing" Eureka replied.

"Yo! Renton! Eureka! Talho! Holland's waking up now!" yelled a laughing Hilda. The three left the baby alone too see a half baked Holland say "Jeez your back and you don't even tell me…"

"Well we wanted to surprise you but you seem occupied with others things right now" Renton said almost laughing.

"Paper hasn't decreased since a year ago, I'm in so much pain" Holland said weakly. Everyone laughed at Holland for being wasted like that, to add to the pain Stoner took a lot of pictures of Holland knowing he couldn't do anything about it.

"That bastard…" Holland said with his face pressed on the desk.

"Heh, this picture will make a great cover, it seems after Renton and Eureka have returned a lot of master pieces seem to be popping up" Stoner said happily.

"Well we're off then, we're going to Bellforest to see the kids" Renton waved goodbye to Holland.

"Wait, take me with you!" Holland said as his last saviors run away. "The pain…"

After a bit of refueling the Gekko-Go was off to Bellforest, with the sudden rush to go places the Gekko-Go got to use its Ballistic flight again. Within hours they reached Bellforest where they would go on there own now.

"Eureka, we finally get to see the kids again. I'm as happy as you are" said Renton looking at Eureka.

"Maurice, Maeter, and Linck, I wonder how they're doing right now?" asked Eureka.

"We'll have to find out on our own then" Renton said to Eureka in a smile.

"Together"

"Together"

**To be continued…**

**The Boy that has become a man, and the girl who has become a women return to their home, but what awaits them? Next time: Living in Bellforest.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Eureka Seven than why do you think I'm here. And for those who still don't get it: I DON'T OWN EUREKA SEVEN I just like it alot.

Chapter 2: Living in Bellforest

**One year before.**

"One year ago…"Maurice thought to himself.

"One year ago, Renton went in the Nirvash to save mama from becoming the Command Cluster"

"And in that time when Renton's birthday came Holland had the documents made for our adoption into the Thurston family" Maurice had stuttered at the word Thurston.

"Ever since then we have been living with Grandpa, he had taken us in with open arms. To him we were the only proof that Renton had returned. We would spend every night we could to visit the park and wish for mama's and Renton's return. We have been wishing every since we got the name Thurston…"

"Grandpa! The costumer for the ref board is here!" Maurice shouted to the garage.

"Oh, invite him in" and old voice responded.

"Okay!" Maurice was rushing to the front gate.

**Maurice's narrating **

Axel Thurston, the man who began the Thurston legend, the one being the legendary mechanic. He was also the father of the military hero Adrock Thurston and the grandfather of my papa, Renton Thurston who is now the hero of the world. I remember when we arrived at Axel's garage, at first he didn't look happy to see Holland but after Holland had shown him a piece of paper his look became completely different. To him, it seems, me Maeter and Linck were Renton, or rather his kids. As soon as Holland left Axel took us to a burger place where he ordered what he called "The Thurston tradition", at first I felt guilty that he had to look after us. But when he said that we were having a Big burger dinner and that it was a bonding Tradition in the Thurston family, I was overwhelmed by joy. Not long after that, Grandpa enrolled us in school and proceed to raise us like he did with Adrock and Renton, this made me feel like I was really apart of the Thurston family. But then again, when mama got Renton's last name, we came with the package too.

"Grandpa! We're back from school!" said a cheery high voice.

"Welcome back you three, can one of you help me with some thing?" asked Axel, as Maurice entered the room he could see a familiar object in the garage but he couldn't tell what it was.

"I need you to mail this ok? It's important" Axel told Maurice. It was a plain letter but for some reason, the letter seems to have a proud glow because Axel had said it was important. But Maurice did as his great grandfather said and had delivered the letter.

"Hey Maurice!" said a female voice.

"Oh, hi" Maurice replied as three girls were running to catch up. It was the three girls that Renton had gone to school with, the three girls that used to call him weird. But since Maurice had gone to his school, it seems the whole school was interested in Renton's adventures. (On a side note, the three girls are the ones that called Renton weird in the first episode and the ones that met Dominic. I don't know their names so I'll make them up, if you do know the real names feel free to enlighten me. But as for now, bare with me, their names until I find out the real ones are: Jessica, Cathy and Elsa)

"What's up Maurice?" one of the girls asked Maurice.

"Just returning home, I was delivering a letter that's all" Maurice had replied.

"Oh well we'll see ya around!" Jessica replied.

While Maurice returned home, a familiar couple walked to the town; from the large tower that over sees Bellforest.

"What's troubling you Renton?" Eureka asked the young man.

"I was thinking, how people would react to you. I mean everyone on the Gekko-Go will accept you because they know you and know your history, but I'm afraid of what the people at Bellforest will think of you." Renton said with a worried look.

"Well I'll always have you to protect me" Eureka while she was smiling.

"And I'm sure the people will accept me because you know people here" Eureka continued.

With renewed will, Renton and Eureka made their way to "Garage Thurston". Renton still worried about Eureka helped her cover her wings, and hid his face to avoid trouble. The journey to the house wasn't hard but many people stared at them because they weren't from around there. As Maurice, Maeter, Linck and Axel were getting ready for the last day of school someone knocked on the door. Axel got up to get the door but when he opened it his mouth and eyes dropped.

"Sorry we're late, but we're home" said a young male voice.

"Are you alright Mr. Thurston?" asked a female voice.

"MAMA! PAPA!" Maeter and Linck's voice said in unison.

"Maeter, Linck! Oh I missed you so much" Eureka said as the children ran up to her and she embraced them.

"Wow Maurice you've grown quite a bit" Renton said as he examined Maurice. But Maurice just like Axel lost their words, all they did was stare.

"Hey Grandpa since it's the last day of school I want to pick them up after school today" Renton said as he walked into the door.

"Renton…You always knew when the last was!" Axel said in an angry half smiling voice.

"I'm going to work you hard!" he continued.

"Uh… Grandpa, we just got back can't we wait a bit first" Renton said nervously.

"Besides I want you to meet Eureka again" Renton said as he grabbed Eureka's hand.

"You've changed a lot since the last time I saw you, how long has it been…oh it's been 2 years since I first met and seen you" Axel said in a gentler voice.

"Maurice, you guys better get to school or you'll be late" Renton turned to face the children.

"Oh thanks" Maurice said as he grabbed Maeter and Linck.

For the remainder of that day until school ended, Axel worked Renton as he never did before. Making him lift different and heavy stuff but it seems both Renton's height and strength increased over the time he was away. As it neared the end of the school day, Renton and Eureka got ready on the motor bike that was in the Garage. Not long after they reached the school.

"Hey, Maurice over here!" Renton was waving toward Maurice, Maeter and Linck. As they reached Renton and Eureka a huge mob of students and teachers surrounded them.

"Is that you Renton?"

"Is it true you really saved the world?"

"Is this you on the cover of RayOut?"

As more and more people came the more questions were thrown at them. At first he was shocked at the fact that people still remembered him. But after answering a few questions, some of his old "friends" came up to him.

"Renton is it really you?" asked Elsa

"Of course it's me, who else do you think I would be?" Renton asked. Cathy took out the issue of RayOut with Renton and Eureka on the cover.

"Is this really you?" asked Cathy as she showed the picture.

"Ya that's us, from one year ago" Renton replied.

As Renton and Eureka told there story one of the girls noticed Eureka's wings.

"Are those real?" asked Jessica curiously.

"They are, and aren't they beautiful" said Renton smiling.

"It's a long story of how I got them but I'll save that story for later" Eureka responded.

"Anyway, I was taking Maurice, Maeter, Linck and Eureka out for a big burger dinner" Renton said as he got the kids seated.

"We already had that" said Maeter.

"Well you three and Grandpa did but what about Eureka?" Renton said.

"It's alright Renton" Eureka said looking a bit shy.

Not long after Renton and his family went to the restaurant that was near the tram station.

"How many seat will that be?" asked the waiter.

"Six will be fine" Renton said in a calm voice. As the family sat together Axel gave Renton a piece of paper, when Renton looked at it his cheeks began to redden.

"But Grandpa… When did…How did…Huh?" Renton said in confusion.

"What is it Renton?" Eureka asked. Renton showed her the paper; it was the document that made them an official family. When Eureka saw it she couldn't help but smile.

"So this means…You all have my last name?" Renton said with a smile on his face.

"Yup!" the three kids said in unison.

"Well I wouldn't choose another family on the planet then this one" Renton said as he tried to hide a laugh.

"Um how can I help you?" asked the waiter.

"We'll all have the Big Burger dinner" said Renton.

"And what drinks do you want?" added the waiter.

One by one they said Coke with the exception of Axel who ordered coffee. As the waiter brought the food he noticed Eureka's wings.

"Your Eureka right?" asked the waiter. Renton's looks turn a bit serious.

"Ya…"Eureka responded while looking down at the floor.

"Well let me say this, welcome to Bellforest, you've been famous here since that issue of RayOut" laughed the waiter.

"If you're family to Renton then you're part of this town too" the waiter said as he walked away. As they finished the meal Axel wanted to show them the moon on which their names were carved on. They went to the park where Renton saw his name on the board.

"Renton Thurston Hillside Hope Park… I got a park named after me" Renton said as he stared at the sign.

"Has a nice sound to it" Eureka said as she walked up from behind him. When they looked up, they saw it; the moon that showed that a human and coralian can live together. As Renton looked around he could see many couples parked there just looking at the moon. This was the mark left behind by Nirvash, the only proof that it ever existed.

"Nirvash…I promise we'll see you again" Renton said quietly. As Renton turned to see Eureka she was looking at the moon with a smile, the moon light made her look like the first time he met her. Even now Eureka was an angel to him, just like when he first met her. But now it was different, the wings made her look even more beautiful then when he had first met her. As Renton stood there looking at the moon and remembering how he had first met Eureka he also wanted to see his father again. Not long after they returned home to figure out how things will be with the living arrangement. (With Eureka and Renton living there now.) The new house that Axel had built was in place of the old one where Renton had previously lived, but now it was a bigger one. The house was built for a whole family.

"Uh… Grandpa? Where are we going to sleep?" asked Renton.

"Heh heh, I have a spare room" Axel said as he smiled evilly. He led them to the upstairs and to the room at the end of the hall. As Renton entered the room he could see a queen-sized bed and lamps at each side. About 10 seconds after he saw this he knew what and who it was for. Immediately Renton's face turned red.

"This will be your bedroom" Axel said looking quite proud.

"Um…I'll go sleep on the couch until we can figure out a living arrangement" Renton said with a red face and an annoyed look.

"Why?" Eureka asked looking confused.

"Uh…um…because I can't use to that kind of bed! And the couch seems to be more comfortable!" Renton said shaking his hands.

"Oh, okay." Eureka said as she examined the room.

"I'll go set up the couch now, see ya" Renton said as he bolted out of the room. Before Renton proceeds to set up the couch he stopped by the kids' room to check up on them. Maeter and Linck had fallen asleep but he could see Maurice messing around with a ref board. Maurice hadn't noticed Renton yet so he left. Renton was the last one to sleep, mostly due to the fact that he was trying to find a comfortable position on the couch. In the morning Renton seemed to be in a mess, and with a few bed sores.

"I have to get a better place to sleep" Renton muttered as he got up. When he looked at the clock it had only been 8:00am so he decided to make breakfast for everyone. As he brushed his teeth and freshened up he saw Maurice outside fixing his Ref board.

"Maurice what are you doing?" asked Renton as he came up to Maurice.

"Ah! You scared me…"Maurice said as he recovered from the shock.

"So what are you doing to the ref board?" Renton asked again.

"I was just tuning it" Maurice replied.

"I thought Bellforest didn't get good waves" Renton said looking a bit confused.

"It seems after the second summer of love Bellforest has gotten better waves so reffing is better now" Maurice said as he took out a screw driver.

"Say lets go reffing later, but first I'm going to make breakfast" Renton said with a happy face. With that Renton began making breakfast, he made scrambled eggs, cooked some bacon and set up the Cereal and milk. When it was 9 o'clock he went up stairs to call everyone down.

"Eureka! Grandpa! Maeter! Linck! Breakfast is ready!" Renton shouted from downstairs. As he waited a bit he could see Eureka coming down in her night gown and rubbing an eye. Then following her were Maeter and Linck who looked like they were still tired.

"Wow! The food looks great" Axel had said in amazement.

"It seems your cooking skills got better while you were gone" Axel added.

"Well actually I cook better with Eureka around, but I didn't want to disturb you." Renton said looking at Eureka.

"Renton you shouldn't have, but it's really sweet that you made breakfast for all of us" Eureka said.

"I was wondering if I could take the kids out to try reffing, Maurice said the waves got better here" Renton said looking at Axel.

"It has and you don't have to buy ref boards, I got some a while ago. You kids have fun" Axel said before placing the bacon in his mouth. After breakfast they went to a spot where Maurice had been reffing at, it was a good spot. Plenty of Trappar were there and not many other people. It was the first day of summer, and as it turns out, Maurice was learning about mechanics, Maeter was trying singing and Linck got quite good at drawing. Though they still didn't know how to ref, Renton began teaching them along with Eureka. It had been a fun day, when they returned Axel was getting an order from a costumer. The order was to repair a broken LFO ref board; to Axel this was a walk in the park. But Renton and Maurice still helped out just for the fun of it. However, that night Renton realized they didn't any dresses or clothes that they can change into (Due to the fact that all his old stuff is outgrown or destroyed or sold on e-bay- I'm joking sheesh can't you take a joke?) So on the next day while Maurice, Maeter and Linck were busy with Axel he wanted to take Eureka out for shopping. They went to the new Bellforest mall that had just opened.

"Eureka you should try on some dresses, I'm goanna pick up a few toys and stuff for the kids" Renton said as he left the clothing store.

"Where should I meet you when I'm done" Eureka asked.

"Around that fountain, well I'll see you there!" Renton said as he ran off. Renton when he saw Eureka disappear into the store went to the jewelry store. Renton looked around for a bit before seeing a gold and silver ring, it was a matching pair. Renton looked around for a retailer.

"Hi, how may I help you sir" asked the retailer.

"Hi, I'd like to buy this pair of rings" Renton said.

"Would you like a personal engraving in the rings?" the retailer asked.

"Ya, I'd like the ring to say R to E" Renton said as fought down the overwhelming joy. But as he waited for the ring's engraving he decided to buy a few other things. After paying the retailer for the ring he left to get other things as they engraved it. Renton began looking at mechanic tools for Maurice, a microphone for Maeter and an art set for Linck. Eureka had just finished buying clothes; she got 3 dresses and 1 for Maeter. As she walked to the fountain three thugs came up to her.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing here alone" one of them asked as he got closer.

"Ya we'll show you a good time if you come with us" other continued.

"Let go of me" Eureka said as one of them grabbed her.

"Renton!" Eureka yelled. When Renton was in the store picking up his ring, he dropped all his stuff and asked the retailer to watch the stuff for a minute. Without knowing where Eureka was he just followed the feeling in his gut. That led him to a darker part of the mall where the thugs had taken Eureka. As one of them tried to kiss Eureka, Renton ran up and punched the guy in the face. Without leaving any time to stop he kicked the other one holding Eureka, the third being afraid let's go. With the thugs still confused Renton grabbed Eureka's hand and pulled her out of the dark hall and into the mall.

"Who the hell are you!" one of them asked still dizzy from the punch.

"She's with me so get the hell outta here" Renton said in an angry voice. The thugs knowing that security wouldn't be far left.

"Are you alright Eureka?" Renton said with a worried look.

"I'm fine, because you came to save me" Eureka said with a small smile.

"I'm glad" Renton said with a sigh of relief. As Renton and Eureka picked up the stuff Eureka dropped when she was attacked Renton told her to wait in the car and he'll return when he gets the stuff he left behind. After picking up the ring and stuff Renton hid the ring in his pocket.

"I hope Eureka likes it" Renton said looking at it before putting it away. As he got into the old car that Axel had lent him, Renton and Eureka returned home.

"Wow! Thanks Renton!" the three kids said in unison. With the last bit of trouble gone they thought they can now live in peace. But can they? (OH HELL NO! I'M THE AUTHOR SO I KNOW; anyway I'll have these Author notes in the story just to keep you all from getting lost.)

"How soon before we can get it ready"

"We need about another 6 months"

"Very well"

"Those Coralians…"

"They'll soon be gone, and Dewey's plans will finally be completed."

"The reorganization of the military, the FAC will defeat those bastards"

"Prepare the ship"

"Yes, as you command. Reina"

**To be continued…**

**The young man and the young woman are in peace but how long will this wonderful peace last. Next time: The enemy's new face.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka Seven or anything that goes with it, but the plot and new characters in this fanfic are mine.

**Chapter 3: The enemy's new face.**

"When and how am I going to tell her" Renton thought to himself as he looked at the gold and silver ring he bought for Eureka. The ring he got was really two rings that fit together, one side for him and the other half for Eureka. The main body of the ring is silver with gold making wave patterns and the engraved "R to E" in the ring on both sides.

"How am I going to tell her…" he continued.

"Holland, I got a report. The second part of the military that broke off, they formed into a fully operational military. They call themselves the FAC or Federation Against Coralians, but as to their leader and how they are formed is unknown to us" said a man in a white suit.

"Does that mean more paper work for me…"asked a half dead Holland.

"They might be planning a full assault on the capital sir" the man exclaimed.

"And they might be after Renton and Eureka" he added.

"This is bad, I want more security around Bellforest" Holland said as he was waking a bit up.

"And please get me some coffee… it's the only thing keeping me awake these days" Holland said as his head fell into mountains of paper.

Renton had chickened out on giving Eureka the ring so he kept it with him at all times, waiting for the right moment to give it to her. But with him being Renton, he chickened out for 6 months. During the first 2 months they were with the kids, but they soon had to start school again. Even after he delivered them to school Renton is still bombed with questions about the Gekko-Go and the Nirvash. Apparently Stoner got his hands on a picture of the Nirvash in its final form and used it in RayOut, along with a story about Renton and his journey to save Eureka. For 4 months nothing major happened, but it seems the peace was going to disappear again.

As Maurice was sitting in his class room, he suddenly heard a loud boom noise. A bomb was set off, and about 2 minutes after this several men made their way into the class room and took everyone hostage. Even all that the UF military arrived, a gun battle had begun and Maurice, Maeter and Linck were in the middle of it all. Through all the guns firing, Maurice got his sister and brother out of the building where he saw Renton behind a car holding a gun. He took no time in running to him, when Renton saw him he covered for them and going as far as trying to use his own body as a shield for them. But without injuries, they got into the car and Renton droved them home. The whole of Bellforest was under attack and he knew why. As Renton neared the garage he could see Eureka and Axel getting ready to close the doors to the underground shelter. Renton let the kids go first and he followed looking behind them. As the doors closed Axel called Holland and alerted him of their situation.

"Holland, can you hear me? We're under attack but we don't know why" Axel said calmly over the phone.

"Stay there! The Gekko-Go isn't too far but it needs about another 20 minutes to get there can you wait that long?" said Holland over the phone.

"We'll try" Axel said. Those 20 minutes were the longest they ever felt, but the Gekko-Go had arrived and an all-too-familiar terminus 606 appeared.

"Get on!" as a voice from the speaker phone said this as the cockpit opened. Renton and Axel had to run to the Gekko-Go because of room issues but using the 606 as cover they made it without problems.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Hilda as she climbed out of the 808.

"We're alright no one's injured or anything, but what happened?" asked Renton.

"We're not sure of that either but for now we're heading for the capital" said Hilda in a reassuring voice. The Gekko-Go lifted off and as Renton suspected the attack sub-sided and all the attackers were coming in at them. Renton, Eureka, Axel and the kids ran to the bridge (ok Axel didn't make it to the bridge they kinda left him in the hanger.) As the Gekko-Go's engine roared with power, the ship quickly escaped.

"Where are we headed now?" asked Renton as he got closer to Doggie.

"We're going to the capital, it's the safest place for now" Doggie answered but still focused on the Gekko-Go.

"What do we do after that?" Eureka said coming up from behind Renton.

"We don't know, but we're going to talk about it with Holland" Doggie replied. Renton and Eureka took the kids and Axel to the rooms. As they walked to the room Renton saw his old room and decided to check it out. To his surprise, everything was as it was when he left 1 and a half years ago. Seeing how the room can still be used he let Axel go with the kids but Eureka wanted to share that room with Renton.

"Eureka you know you don't have to" Renton said with red cheeks.

"If Axel's with them then there isn't enough space, and even though this room is small. It's still big enough for two people." Eureka replied.

"I guess so… Oh, I was wondering, I only saw the 606 and the 808 in the hanger, and I think Holland got a new LFO. I didn't ask him when I had the chance, I was unset over the fact you disappeared and turned into the command cluster." Renton said with a little sadness in his voice.

"I don't know what happened to Holland and his LFOs but I know this, you came for me when I became the command cluster and you saved me." Eureka said. Renton and Eureka spent 2 hours talking about their time on the Gekko-Go when they realized they had to catch up with a few of them. For one they haven't seen Mischa, who is the new captain and why is Stoner no where to be seen. So they decided to wander around the Gekko-Go and ask a few questions themselves.

"Hey Mathieu! What's up" Renton asked as he was running up to him.

"Just filling out a report, well its gotten fun since you two came back." Mathieu said as he walked to the infirmary.

"I was wondering what happened to Mischa" Renton asked almost immediately.

"With you and Eureka gone she really didn't have much to do here, and because Holland took over one-third of the Military we don't have much battles." Mathieu said as the door slides open.

"You said one third, what about the other two thirds?" Renton asked in confusion.

"One third of the military still didn't like Coralians and wanted to follow Dewey's plans so they broke off. But that's only one third of the military too, the last bit broke off because they didn't like working for Holland" Mathieu added.

"People still don't like coralians?" Renton asked looking a bit surprised.

"Only the people that is still obsessed with Dewey's work." Mathieu said.

"And what about the other ones, what will that part of the military do?" Renton was now showing interest in the break up of the military.

"They don't like Holland, but they know he's right. They're just a neutral part, they try to help people rebuild cities and employment." Mathieu said answering Renton's question.

"I see… Well I can't wait to see Holland, I wonder of he's still like that after we left him" Renton seems to laugh at the thought of Holland and an office.

"We need Stoner to get the camera ready!" Mathieu said in excitement.

"Say where's Stoner now?" Renton asked.

"He was developing pictures in that little room of his" Mathieu replied.

"Thanks" Renton said as he moved away. The Gekko-Go hadn't change much since he left, but he wondered of there's going to be pranks on him at any minute. As he came up to Stoner's room he could hear the news of the large TV screen in it.

"Bellforest was attacked earlier today but an unknown group, as to the reasons why they attacked is also unknown but they left after 25 minutes" the man in the TV said.

"Uh… Stoner?" Renton said as he entered the room.

"Oh! Hi Renton long time no see" Stoner said as he recovered from the shock.

"I just wanted to drop by and say hi" Renton said taking the empty seat on the couch next to him.

"I need to ask you this one question, what was it like in the Nirvash when you were in it?" Stoner asked trying to contain his excitement.

"Um… I didn't pay much attention to that; I just concentrated on getting to Eureka when I was in it." Renton said with a sense of guilt.

"Well can you remember anything at all?" Stoner's excitement seemed to have increased.

"I know that the controls were different, I mean I wasn't using a control at all" Renton said as he tried to remember his time in the Nirvash.

"I also know that the Nirvash copied my every move when I was in it. Other then that I didn't pay much attention." Renton finished.

"I see… I got this picture from one of the ship's cameras; it was the picture from outside the Nirvash." Stoner added.

"This reminds me, Nirvash spoke to us and-"Renton was cut off by Stoner.

"What! Nirvash spoke? Amazing, what did it say?" Stoner's excitement was increasing again. Renton knew he just added fuel to the fire.

"The Nirvash's voice was a female's, and it told us to live on this planet and show the way to all life on earth." Renton was getting ready to continue.

"She also said if we furthered evolution by uniting then everyone that disappeared will return." Renton said as he watches Stoner ready his camera.

"Interesting, by the way where's Eureka isn't she with you?" Stoner asked.

"She's with Gidget and Hilda, it seems they wanted to talk to her" Renton replied.

"So Eureka, how were things with you and Renton?" Gidget said as she placed her arm over Eureka.

"What do you mean?" Eureka said in an innocent tone.

"I mean what did you do while you were alone" Gidget said in an annoyed voice.

"We just wandered around and helped people" Eureka said still sounding innocent.

"Did Renton try anything on you?" Hilda added.

"What do you mean by that" said Eureka innocently. (She's cute when she doesn't know stuff. .)

"I mean did Renton try to do it with you?" Gidget said looking more annoyed.

"Huh?" Eureka said looking confused.

"We have a hard time understanding you Eureka…" Hilda said in disappointment.

"Remember that thing we talked about before?" Gidget said as she placed her hands on Eureka's shoulders. (That thing is that time in episode 38; I think they gave Eureka 5 minutes of sex-ed.)

"Oh… No, he didn't do that" Eureka said understand a little more about the term "doing it".

"Wow Renton has really good self control" Gidget said.

"Being alone together and controlling the urge" Hilda added.

"What are you talking about?" Eureka said in a still innocent voice. After their "little" talk with the Gekko-Go, Moon doggie and Mathieu began to chase Renton for his story with Eureka. Eureka and Renton just as before cooked dinner for the crew, Axel and the kids were busy trying out a new video game that Moon doggie got for Gidget. The kids also took the time to show Axel the Gekko State's little prank on Renton. (Remember episode 7?)

"Delicious like always" Stoner said as he ate the salad that Renton and Eureka had made.

"Mama and Renton's cooking is always the best" Maeter added. No one had noticed Eureka's wings because of certain reasons for one, when they were wandering around and not to attract any attention Renton got a dress for Eureka to hide the wings. Even now she was using a dress to hide the wings; she was always trying her best to keep the wings folded. Even 6 months ago she was hiding her wings and because she was trying to hide them for so long she got used to hiding them, and Renton had forgotten she was hiding them too. But this time it was different, Eureka's dress got caught in the corner of the counter and ripped and her wings were revealed. The crew of the Gekko-Go did hear about it but they had forgotten about it too.

"Eureka… You have wings?" Gidget said. Renton came out to comfort Eureka.

"Camera, Camera where's my camera" Stoner said looking around.

"Sorry everyone we were so busy talking with you guys, we forgot to tell about Eureka's wings" Renton said trying to cool the situation down.

"Wow! There beautiful Eureka!" Gidget said in amazement.

"R-Really?" Eureka asked with hopeful eyes.

"GOT IT!" Stoner said as he took a picture of Eureka's wings with Renton holding her.

"Mama's wings are beautiful aren't they" Linck said as he finished up his soup. Everyone nodded in agreement to that, with that out of the way; the Gekko-Go neared its destination. They could see the capital in the distance, and just as before no attacks were launched against the Gekko-Go. After the Gekko-Go landed, everyone headed to central. Holland was waiting for them, but he was sleeping while he waited. When they got there, they still had to poke Holland until he got up again.

"Oh, you guys are here…" Holland said weakly.

"Wow paper work must really mess you up" Mathieu said.

"Stoner now!" Mathieu said as Stoner got his camera ready. Stoner took a picture of Holland's face in the paper and Mathieu rubbing his face in it.

"You bastard…" Holland said while in the papers.

"Holland why did those people attacked Bellforest" Renton asked with a serious look.

"Talho can you help me on this one" Holland said weakly. Talho sighed.

"With Holland like this I guess I have to fill in the blanks" Talho said.

"One part of the military broke off and formed a group called the FAC" Talho continued.

"It seems they were regrouping after they broke off, and when they got news that you two have returned; I guess they attacked." Talho said as she rocked the baby in her arms.

"The FAC? What's that?" Eureka asked.

"The federation against coralians" Talho said with a grim face.

"So they came out and said it eh?" Stoner said while taking the film out of his camera.

"But why would they still follow Dewey?" Renton said in almost a shouting voice.

"We don't know that much, we only know the name other then that. We don't know how they are formed, their locations or their objectives" Talho said in a calm voice.

"Until we resolve this, you all staying at the capital" Holland said as he tried to recover some strength.

"Well since we're here anyways we'll help you with the paper work" Stoner said as he began picking up some papers. Renton, Eureka, Axel and the kids decided to walk around the capital for a bit. Holland had given them an address for where they can stay, for about 3 weeks there wasn't any commotion. However, that wouldn't last long; an attack was launched against the capital. As missiles fired, the capital's defense grid came up. The city was to get shelter, but Renton and Eureka wanted to help. But with no idea where LFOs or even where the weapons are, they couldn't help. Renton and Eureka knew they were the ones the attack was staged for so they went to Holland to tell him to send them away or else everyone in the capital will be in danger. When they arrived they found Holland up and getting into his old Gekko State clothes.

"Holland we need to leave, it's us their after" Renton said.

"I know, get to the Gekko-Go" Holland replied. To Renton and Eureka's surprise they, he didn't put up resistance.

"I wonder what's Holland up to-" Renton stopped as he saw the 909 and the Devilfish being put in the Gekko-Go.

"Renton! Eureka! Hurry, we're launching soon!" Hilda yelled. As they got in and waited, they realized that they had to leave the kids behind. If it's Renton and Eureka they want then leaving the kids in the safest place is best. When Holland and Talho entered the bridge, Renton could see Talho holding Charles. (Charles the baby) The Gekko-Go launched and just as before the attack changed from attacking the capital to attacking the Gekko-Go.

"Doggie get us outta here, Ken-Goh keep those missiles away. Ready the AAMs for fire, Woz keep an eye out for enemy KLFs" Holland said in a commanding voice. As the engines and lasers were fired off, the attackers placed more and more troops to take them down. The Gekko-Go needed to get more speed or else the capital would be in danger. The attacker wouldn't give up they kept chasing them no matter what, Holland then called up Jurgens and the Super Izumo. He told them the situation and just like that, an army showed up at the horizon. The battle began, and the objective; to protect or destroy the Gekko-Go. The battle waged on, Holland had gone into the 909, and ordered Mathieu and Hilda to take the 606 and the 808. The FAC's KLFs had markings on them, red and black armor replaced some of the old blue ones. Renton could tell they were in danger; he needed to help but how? Just then the Gekko-Go took a hit and a piece of metal had knocked Eureka unconscious.

"Eureka! Eureka! Are you alright?" Renton said franticly. He rushed her to the infirmary and left her on the bed. He had to pilot the Devilfish, he ran to the hanger where he could see the newly repaired devilfish.

"Holland there's too many of them" Hilda said over the intercom.

"We have to buy time for the Gekko-Go to-" Holland was cut off by the Devilfish's appearance.

"Who's that?" Holland asked as the Devilfish attacked. The Devilfish wasted no time in disabling the FAC's KLF units, still striking the arms legs and armor of the KLFs.

"Damn it! Renton's in the thing" Holland yelled.

"Renton! What do you think you're doing" Holland yelled into the intercom.

"Holland, Eureka's been knocked unconscious" Renton said.

"Sorry but I have to protect the Gekko-Go" Renton continued. The Devilfish was disabling the other KLF units quickly and he held up he "no killing" rule.

"Renton, are you using the drugs and CFS system?" Holland asked in desperation.

"No, I'm not using it" as Renton used the camera screen to show that the CFS helmet wasn't on him. The Devilfish still continued to attack, but a few squads got past him and were prepared to attack the Gekko-Go. Unable to respond fast enough, Renton opened the bottle and swallowed its contents. Then he placed the helmet over his head, the Devilfish awakened. As if the Devilfish has gone berserk, it flew crazily over the battle field disabling all units that got near the Gekko-Go. Holland then realized that Renton was using the CFS now. But what a jump in the Devilfish's fighting abilities, but even with the Devilfish at this level they were still in danger. With most units taking on Renton it was inevitable that he would be hit. The board had been destroyed but Renton wasn't giving up, he leaped from KLF to KLF disabling them and using their boards to stay in the air. As this continued, Renton's consciousness began to drift, he could tell that he was going to faint soon.

"No…Not yet" Renton said to himself.

"If I faint now, I'll be late for dinner with Eureka. Eureka, sorry" Renton said as his head went down. The Devilfish began dropping, but it still continued to fight but its fighting abilities were dropping. Holland knew Renton might be killed, so trying to cover him he tried his best to get closer to Renton. But it was too late, 5 KLFs punched the Devilfish and Renton had lost all consciousness. Holland watched as the 5 KLFs ran away with the Devilfish and Renton, the enemy's attacking force was too thick and all he could do was watch as they took him away.

**To be continued… **

**The young man has been captured by the enemy, but what will they do to him? Next time: Fighting yourself. **


	4. Chapter 4

Discliamer: I do I really have to do this again? No, I don't own Eureka Seven or any part of it. But the plot and new characters are my own.

**Chapter 4: Fighting yourself**

"Where? Where am I?" Renton asked as he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"That right, I was piloting the Devilfish" Renton thought to himself.

"Greetings Renton, did you sleep well?" asked a womanly voice.

"Who are you" Renton asked as he looked up to his host.

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Reina" she said as she picked up a fork.

"Where am I then?" Renton asked.

"Why you're at the FAC base" Reina replied. Renton now regained most of his consciousness realized he was tied to his chair.

"What do you want with me" Renton asked as he tried to break free from the restraints.

"What a rude thing to say, but I guess you do have that right." Reina replied.

"First off, we needed to free you of that monster, Eureka" Reina said in a grin.

"Eureka isn't a monster, and don't say she tricked me. I've been with her longer then you or anyone else has and I know she's not a monster" Renton said in defense.

"Oh? Well because of her, most of the people here lost their families, homes and love ones. And they all blame the monster for it" Reina said in a formal voice.

"Then I'm guilty of that too, because I made the second summer of love and I made half of the life on earth go away. If you call Eureka monster then you have to call me that as well" Renton said in an angry voice.

"I see you really like that thing" Reina said.

"Stop calling Eureka "that thing", she's a person and nothing you say can change that" Renton said angrily.

"What a waste, because you're quite a man. Piloting a LFO like that, and knowing so much about machines. Why do you want to fight with the coralians that killed so many people?" Reina asked in disappointed manner. Reina wore a silver dress, she had light silver hair, her eyes were greenish blue and she was a thin figure.

"The coralians never even attacked first, they were defending themselves against a threat" Renton replied bitterly.

"And we're fighting for that reason too" Reina replied.

"The coralians aren't a threat to us, they may have taken earth for a while but that's because we failed to try and communicate with it." Renton kept up his bitterness towards Reina.

"Hm, I guess this dinner is over. Guards take him to his room" Reina said as she got up from the table. Two guards came up to Renton and untied most of the restraints, Renton tried to use the chance to escape but they held a taser to his back and shocked him. Having being weaken he was taken to a jail cell.

"Renton…" Eureka said as she stirred from her sleep.

"Where's Renton" Eureka asked as she got up. Her head still hurt from the hit.

"Eureka…" Holland said as he got up from the chair.

"Renton…Renton was captured by the FAC" Holland said with his head down.

"What? What happened Holland? How did Renton get captured?" Eureka needed to know.

"He helped us escape but there were too many enemies, they got to him and took him away" Holland said still with his head down.

"Holland we have to save him, please do you know where he is" Eureka's voice was desperate now.

"I'm sorry the place they took Renton is moving" Holland said.

"We half to go there, they're going to kill him!" Eureka's voice began to break up.

"Please…" she said as she began crying.

"Eureka we'll bring him back for sure, I'm sure they won't kill him" Holland said in a reassuring voice. For that day, everyone in the Military began getting information on the whereabouts of Renton. Eureka wanted to help, she began helping out with the effort. Even with all their resources, including the Tresor records they couldn't find anything about the FAC. Eureka, lonely wandered back into her room where she cried herself to sleep.

"Bring him in" said a man in a weird suit.

"So this is the one" said another.

"Not a bad body and his mind seem to be able to put up resistance" said the first.

"Up the concentration of drugs" said the second.

"We should start low, so we don't over stress him" said the third in a sad voice.

"I guess we could collect data from a low test" said the first.

"Tied to the table" said the second. One of the guards placed Renton on the table, slowly he regained consciousness. He realized that they were about to experiment on him.

"S-stop!" Renton said as began to move around but he was already tied to the table. They stuck a wire to his head and one of them came closer with a needle. The doctor had stabbed the needle into neck and injected it into him. Renton could feel a lot of pain through out his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Eureka screamed as Holland entered the room.

"Eureka! What's wrong" Holland said as he ran up to Eureka.

"They're…They're hurting Renton" Eureka began crying.

"We have to hurry Holland, Renton's in pain and he needs me!" tears ran down Eureka's face.

"I'm sorry we have no idea where their headed, it seems getting Renton was part of their objective" Holland said. Eureka tried to walk to the door but clasped before she reached it. Holland put Eureka back on her bed and went to the bridge.

"We have to find Renton soon, Eureka can feel that they are torturing Renton" Holland said.

"Amazing, to be able to fight off the drug that fast. This guy has a lot of mental resistance" one of the doctors said.

"We have some data now" said the second.

"I'll bring him back" the third said. Renton could feel that the third doctor wasn't trying to hurt him, in fact he could feel this one was trying to slow down the experiments. This man was wearing a face mask so he couldn't see what he looked like.

"I'll come by with some food later, rest up for a bit" the man said. Renton could see the man had a metal restraint around his leg, he guessed he's being held here against his will too.

"Thank you" Renton said as the man left the room. Eureka could feel Renton was safe for now, but how long before the pain returned. Eureka hoped Renton would be safe. For the next few days, Eureka would clasp in the hall and scream. Holland knew that Renton and Eureka's mental signals were connected now, and that their torturing Renton's mind. For a few weeks this continued but one day, a message appeared. It was a plan for an all out assault on the FAC's floating base. Holland knew this might be useful or it could be a trap, he decided to take the risk. As he scanned the data, there were instructions to where Renton was, the plan was simple: attack with a full force and while all the personnel's were distracted take Renton and run. The attack was in 3 days. As Holland and the Gekko-Go ready themselves, the Super Izumo was to hide and wait until the Gekko-Go made the first attack. When Eureka heard about the plan, she wanted to help but there wasn't an extra LFO for her nor was there enough room in the other LFOs.

"Renton, how can I help you…?" Eureka said to herself in a quiet and sad voice. The attack day came, and everything was in place. The information they got from the message was right, the enemy's ship didn't see the Gekko-Go running at full speed at them. As the first attack came all the UF (Military under Holland's control) units came out and attacked. As the chaos confused the FAC's ship Holland broke through the ship's armor with the 606. Holland got out of the 606 and followed the instructions on the message but there was a snag, a guard was there when he attacked. He could see a scientist trying to stop them from getting Renton but he was knocked out and they took him too. Holland tried to catch up but the ship broke up into 5 ships. He was in the transaction zone and Renton was secure in their hands again. The plan failed, but he knew one thing; who ever was that scientist, he helped them with the plan. For 5 more months they couldn't find Renton and for 2 months Eureka would clasp, she would clasp one a week without warning and she would scream. But by the end of the 2nd month the scream was so bad she lost consciousness. After that Eureka went into depression, what ever they were doing to Renton they stopped and they Renton was either dead or they finished with what ever they were doing. There was news about the Super Izumo being attacked, this was later confirmed when Jurgens himself told them. The enemy took Anemone and Dominic.

"Eureka… I know you might not know the answer to this… But do you think Renton is still alive?" Holland asked in a small quiet voice.

"He's still alive Holland, but he's in pain" Eureka said with her back against the wall.

"Just like me…" Eureka added. For the next 3 months all they could do was gather information. But there was an attack on the Gekko-Go.

"Leader, 2 KLF squads are attacking" Gidget said.

"Sound off the alarm" Holland said.

"Looks like they've come for Eureka" Holland said bitterly. As Holland headed out to fight he was shocked to see a black and red Devilfish coming in fast. It was different, he had two large blades on its arms and the lasers where placed closer to the head. The Super Izumo and the other UF ships began their fight with the 2 squads. As the battle began the Devilfish seemed to do only one thing, get to the Gekko-Go. As the KLF units neared the Devilfish they were destroyed quickly and without mercy. With its lasers it blasted a hole in the Gekko-Go's hanger and went in. Holland chased after it and landed not far from it, he waited to see who the pilot was but before the smoke cleared they moved. The figure began taking down the door, but then as Holland came near it; it saw him. It distanced itself from him but the smoke by this time had cleared, it was Renton. He was wearing a black uniform with dark pants; the shirt was marked with FAC symbols and other stuff. Renton was carrying a machine gun, he opened fire on Holland and as he did he broke through the door. Holland chased after him, and gun fire bombs were everywhere. The battle had taken itself back to the bridge, but this time when both Holland and Renton had taken cover, Holland talked with Renton.

"Renton! What are you doing with the FAC" Holland yelled from one side of the hanger.

"Completing my mission" Renton said in a calm voice.

"I have no obligation to tell you anything else" Renton added.

"Renton what do you think you're doing" Holland yelled back.

"I'm not Renton Thurston, I am Unit Seven" Unit seven responded.

"They did something to him" Holland said to himself. As the gun battle continued on, Holland and Unit seven used up their bullets and knife fight began. While he was fighting Unit seven he could see 3 rings around his eyes, but everything else proved it was Renton. Renton during his time way with Eureka from about 1 year ago had grown taller, so much in fact he was about Holland's height.

Eureka awakens by the sense of Renton and the noises of the fight began to walk to the door, even though she was told to stay she needed to be with Renton. She didn't care anymore; all she wanted was to be with him. She didn't care if he took her away, she didn't care what would happen if she walked out into the hall; all she wanted was to be near him. Eureka weakly tried to open the door but Holland had locked it, she tried so hard to open it but still nothing. While she lay there, she could feel Renton's presences near her. She could feel Renton was fighting, but she wasn't sure if it was a mind thing for a body thing. Eureka's mind went blank, all she could think of was Renton; this led to a blue light to come from the jewel in her forehead.

As Holland continued his fight with Unit seven he could see a red light come from his forehead, and Unit seven had a bit of trouble. It seemed to Holland that Renton and the one he was fighting might be in the same body but Renton was fighting Unit seven in the mind. Holland saw a chance to strike, but Unit seven saw through this and took out a pistol from a socket in his pants and shot Holland in the leg. Holland grabbed a gun and began firing back, driving Unit seven to go into the halls of the Gekko-Go. Eureka could feel Renton coming closer to her, and with that as inspiration she some how opened the door.

"Damn it, that guy took out the power" Holland said as he laid there on the floor.

"Eureka can open the door now, this isn't good" Holland said as he wrapped cloth around his wounded leg. Unit seven had stopped some where in the hallway, and muttered something. He got up and continued exploring the halls of the Gekko-Go. Eureka was in the halls now and she saw Renton running to her but to her horror. He pointed a gun at her.

**To be continued…**

**The young man tried to fight himself in the mind but will he win or will he disappear. Next time: Standing Together**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka Seven or anything that profits, or copyrighted to it.

**Chapter 5: Standing Together**

"Renton…" Eureka said as she tried to stand up.

"Eureka Thurston, you are to come quietly" Unit seven said as he pointed a gun toward Eureka.

"Renton what happened to you" Eureka said as she drew closer.

"I am not Renton Thurston, I am Unit seven" Unit seven said firmly.

"Eureka! Get down now" Holland said as he ran up to Unit seven. However, Unit seven grabbed Holland by the neck went down to his back and flip him over.

"Mission will be deemed a failure" Unit seven said without emotion.

"I will now kill Holland Novak and Eureka Thurston" Unit seven continued. Just has he pointed the gun to Eureka and began to press the trigger, his left arm came up and grab him in the face. Renton's arm smashed Unit seven's head against the wall of the hallway and the arm left Unit seven's face it elbowed the gun out of the hand. For a small moment Eureka could see that in the right eye there were 3 red rings and in the left eye it was Renton's eye. As the left arm began to punch Unit seven he began to fight back against the arm.

"Don't interfere Renton Thurston" Unit seven was yelling.

"Holland! Knock me out now!" Unit seven said in struggling tone.

"I said don't-" Unit seven was cut off as Holland struck the back of his neck.

"Renton!" Eureka said as she ran to his side.

"He's alright Eureka, he's just knocked out" Holland said. Just around the time that Holland had knocked out Unit seven, the other KLF units began falling. They were dead when they got to them. Holland took Renton to the infirmary where he tied him up and tried to wake him up.

"When I break free, I will kill the crew of the Gekko-Go and Eureka Thurston as well" Unit seven said coldly. Everyone on the Gekko-Go was there; they were all trying to see if Renton was alright.

"Renton, are you still in there" Holland said.

"Renton Thurston is the prisoner within this body, there's no point trying to talk to him" said Unit seven in a cold voice.

"Jobs make sure this door is locked" Holland said.

"Why" Eureka asked Holland.

"We have to think about how we're going to talk to Renton, or get him to overcome Unit seven" Holland replied. As everyone slowly left Eureka remained, Holland stood there waiting for Eureka.

"We should get going too, Eureka" Holland said.

"Please Holland, I want to be alone with him" Eureka seemed determined.

"I can't let you-" Holland was cut off.

"I don't care, just leave me alone with him" Eureka said.

"Just be careful Eureka" Holland said as he left. The door closed and Eureka knew if she screamed no one on the outside could hear her. But she didn't care because she was determined to bring Renton back.

"Foolish mistake Eureka Thurston" Unit seven said without emotion.

"Please can you let me talk to Renton" Eureka said in a sad voice.

"I can not allow that" Unit seven said.

"Please I really need to talk to him" Eureka wasn't going to give up.

"Please, I'll come with you if you let me talk to him" Eureka said hopeful voice.

"I am not to release the prisoner, that is my order" Unit seven wasn't going to give up either.

"If it brings me and Renton together again then I'll release you and I'll come with you" Eureka said in a desperate voice.

"Your leader has locked the door, how do you expect me to escape with you" Unit seven said still with the same face.

"You can figure out some way…" Eureka wanted Renton then ever now. Eureka moved closer to Unit and seven and she went behind him where she untied and unlocked his restraints. As she returned in front of Unit seven he got up and pinned her against the wall. He was holding her wrist right leg had pinned both of hers against the wall.

"I will kill you now" Unit seven said coldly. Unit seven's head began to drop down, and Eureka feels his grip loosen. Then she heard a familiar voice coming from Unit seven.

"Eureka, please get away or at least tied me up again" Renton said in a pleading and weak voice.

"Renton I won't abandon you" Eureka said.

"He's coming back" Renton said weakly.

"I won't let you go Renton, please stay with me" Eureka's voice began to break up.

"Please…He's dangerous, he will kill you" Renton said as tears ran down his face. Eureka leaned over and began kissing Renton; Renton dropped Eureka hands and held her close to him. Renton and Eureka's tongues mingled and they began moving everywhere in the infirmary. They kept on moving until Renton had pushed Eureka over on the bed, and Renton was on top of Eureka. Eureka began taking off her boots with her feet while still kissing Renton and Renton did the same. (Okay there is going to be lemons, but I have cut that part out and placed it near the bottom, you may choose to skip it completely or read it. This is from the warped part of my head from reading lemon stories without knowing. Stupid huh? Well if you want to get to the lemon scene, then press Ctrl+F and type in this code: 1234321 . And this is the code to get you back to this part: 91382 .)

The door slid open and Holland saw that Unit seven wasn't in the chair anymore. Holland ran to the chair to inspect it and found the restraints were unlocked rather then being broken.

"Eureka… What happened…?" Holland said to himself. By that time Stoner, Mathieu, Hilda, Gidget and Talho entered the room.

"Holland what happened?" Talho asked while holding Charles in her hands.

"Eureka let Unit seven go" Holland replied. As turned he saw a jacket hanging on the white sheet fence that covers the bed. Curiously he went over to it and looked behind it, he saw Eureka in Renton arms and she was smiling. The others being the nosy and curious Gekko State went over to see.

"Uh…Holland? You think they 'did it'?" Mathieu asked.

"I think they did" Gidget added.

"Camera, camera" Stoner said as he looked around. When he realized he had a camera in his hands Stoner took a shot of Renton and Eureka. The lovers stirred but didn't wake up.

"What a perfect shot, a human and coralian in one bed" Stoner said slyly.

"Your not going to use that, are you?" Hilda asked.

"Perfect cover for RayOut" Stoner said proudly.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding" Stoner quickly added.

"Uh… leader there's a message for you, it's from a civilian transport ship" Gidget said.

"Renton, Eureka wake up" Holland said as he put his hand on Renton. Renton and Eureka woke up at the same time.

"Holland, can you give us another 5 minutes" they said in unison.

"No, wake up now" Holland said in an annoyed voice.

"Okay…" Renton and Eureka said together. As they opened their eyes they saw each other and gave each other a kiss. As Renton got up he could see Stoner, Gidget, Mathieu, Hilda and Talho looking at them. Eureka turned around too, both their faces turned bright red.

"Renton… Here are your old clothes" Holland said as he tossed Renton the red jacket and white under shirt.

"You can use the uniform pants seeing as it's so close to you" Holland said trying to hide a smile.

"We'll leave you two alone now" Mathieu said laughing. Everyone left except for two naked lovers. Renton reached for their underwear and other clothes that was scattered through out the floor. Renton and Eureka finished putting on their and clothes and looked at each other, they smiled.

"Renton, this ring is beautiful" Eureka said as she looked down at her ring.

"But it still can't compete with you" Renton said with a smile. They kissed again and left the room, the memory they made here will never fade.

"This is Holland Novak of the Gekko-Go" Holland said over the intercom.

"This is Dr.Morita, Dr. Bear, Mischa and a fourth passenger" said Morita over the intercom.

"Open the hatch Gidget" Holland said. Everyone on the Gekko-Go went to the hanger and waited for the ship to dock. The ship was towing a large shipment container and when the door slid open they saw Mischa, and following her was Dr.Bear who looked like he lost 70 pounds of weight. After Dr.Bear was Morita but the person that shocked everyone was the last person, a man that had dark brown hair he wore the same lab coat as Morita and Dr.Bear but he didn't wear glasses. He stepped out of the plane.

"Hello Gekko State, it's nice meeting you all" he said looking cheery.

"And you are?" Holland said.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Omega, Omega Ken" said Omega with a smile on his face.

"So why are you here Omega?" Holland asked.

"My, my, touchy" Omega said childish voice.

"Is that any way to treat a guest, but I guess you can't completely trust me right now can you" Omega said.

"Well I'm here because I need to deliver gifts from the engineers at Tresor" Omega replied.

"I mean its Renton and Eureka we're talking about" Omega added.

"I'm also here because I can help with repairs, and I'm also a scientist in the psychology field" Omega said.

"Why do we need a psychologist?" asked Holland.

"Because of Unit seven" Omega replied in a more bitter voice.

"How did you" Holland couldn't find the words.

"I have my ways, but Unit seven just got held down by Renton" Omega said.

"I'm here to help you get rid of it completely" Omega added. Then he turned and grabbed a large bag.

"These are for you Renton and Eureka" Omega said returning to his smiling self.

"And nice wings, I know I might have offended you. But they really are nice wings" Omega said. Omega dropped the bag carefully in front of Renton and Eureka, and as he did so, he reached into his lag coat and took out a card.

"This is for you to open the shipment container, and one more thing. In the corner of the container there's a box don't touch that everything else is yours" Omega said as he walked off.

"Oh, I almost forgot, come by the infirmary when you have time. It doesn't have to be today, it could be next week. But I need to update your medical records. And no, I'm doing this just to you two, I'm this to everyone else" Omega said as he walked off.

"Omega is a strange guy" Renton said.

"But he seems nice" Eureka added. They looked into the bag of stuff that the people at Tresor had given them. There were computer parts, books and all sorts of other stuff, but what Eureka and Renton were curious about was the shipment container. Renton opened the card and began reading what it said. _To Renton and Eureka, this was a project I was working on. I never got the chance to give this to the two of you. I hope you like the gift. _

Renton saw that there was a code at the bottom. He went to the container and punched in the code it was _TA101NT2._ "What a strange code" Renton thought. As the door began to open and smoke filled the small area, Renton and Eureka were shocked to see what it was.

"That's, that's" Renton couldn't finish the sentence.

"That's the Nirvash!" Eureka said as she ran up to it. They went into the cockpit and opened it, the controls for the inside were different from the old one, the controls on both sides were the same, and there wasn't an amita drive either but the basic design was the same. Inside there was another letter and Renton and Eureka began reading.

_This is the TA 101 Nirvash typeWAVE, this is the only other archetype that had evolved into this shape. Tresor discovered it not long after the second summer of love and we also discovered it could move on its own as well. We tried different designs but this child only liked the design of the Nirvash typeZERO, and so we made it with the designs we had for the typeZERO. The controls are different but the basic design for it is from that of the typeZERO. Hope you enjoy the time you spend with this child. _

"Omega said he was working on this before" Renton said as they both finished the letter.

"I want to talk to him" Eureka said.

"Let's go to the infirmary I bet he's there" Renton said. They ran to the infirmary where they saw Omega patting Mathieu's back.

"You need more water, other then that you're 100 healthy" Omega said.

"Omega!" Renton and Eureka said together.

"Oh, Hi. Ready for your check up" Omega asked.

"Omega we were wondering about that Nirvash you gave to us" Eureka said looking excited.

"You mean the typeWAVE?" Omega asked.

"Yeah" Renton and Eureka said together.

"What do you want to know about that child" Omega asked.

"Does that child have a name?" Eureka asked.

"I don't have that right to name that child" Omega replied.

"Why don't you have the right" Renton asked.

"Because the typeWAVE is yours and you can name that child what ever you want" Omega replied.

"But be careful, that child is hard to please" Omega said. Renton and Eureka realized that Omega was calling the Nirvash "that child".

"I have a question for you, Omega" Renton asked.

"Why do you call it 'that child'" Renton asked.

"That child is alive, but the mind is still not developed, so that why I call that child that" Omega responded.

"I want ask a question Omega" Eureka said.

"Why did you built that child" Eureka asked.

"We have to continue making KLFs but we saved this from being made into a killing machine, and when that child had armor put on that she didn't like then she would move around a lot and try to hit us." Omega said.

"After we finished we wanted to give that child to you" Omega added.

"I hope you like it" Omega said before returning into the infirmary.

"We do" Renton and Eureka said together as Omega went into the infirmary; he heard them and turns around to give them a smile. Renton and Eureka returned to the typeWAVE to give it a name.

"Choosing a name for this kid might be hard" Renton said.

"She doesn't seem to like a lot of things" Renton continued smiling.

"Renton? You can hear the archetype" Eureka looked at Renton in surprise.

"Huh? I guess I can" Renton said in equal confusion as Eureka.

"This child would like to be named…" Renton and Eureka said together.

"WaveRider"

**To be continued…**

**The young man and the young woman made a new friend, but what awaits them ahead. Next time: New life. **

( 1234321 ) (If you typed the code in and got to here means you want to read the lemon scene. But know this. I KNOW YOU'RE PREVERTED IF YOU'RE READING THIS)

As they continued Renton began taking off his military jacket and tossed it aside. Eureka soon reached for Renton's pants and began taking it off, as she did so Renton was taking off the straps that held up Eureka's dress. Soon the two lovers wore nothing but their underwear, clothes were scattered everywhere. Renton's hands began to move into Eureka's panties, he was careful about his arms and legs that they don't hurt Eureka's wings. As Renton placed his index finger into Eureka, Eureka felt a need to for more of it. As if he was reading Eureka's mind he added his middle finger into her and she began moving more and more. Renton's other arm began to reach into Eureka bra and began to feel her breast, as he did so he could feel Eureka wanted more. Eureka's arms began moving to Renton's underwear and reached inside and grabbed his phallus, Renton could feel Eureka had just grabbed a sensitive area. Renton's fingers inside Eureka began to move faster and faster until she could a pressure release itself. It was a wonderful feeling for her, but soon Renton leaned over to Eureka's ear and whispered.

"Eureka I love you, and I don't want to hurt you" his voice was claming and gentle. Eureka just melted at these words, and way he said it; it was just like a dream.

"Renton…" Eureka couldn't find the words and she just realized how tired she was. Eureka could feel Renton's fingers have left her but soon after she could feel other thing enter her.

"This may hurt a bit" Renton said gently. Eureka's heart wanted to burst, this was her Renton. "Her" Renton, the Renton that loved her with all his heart, the one who saved her many times before; the Renton who was going to share his life with her. As Renton entered in Eureka could feel pain and pleasure at the same time, as Renton began moving in and out all things that were on her mind vanished. Renton's mind was focused on Eureka, Eureka who had chosen him as her partner; Eureka who he will protect with his life. The lovers could only think of each other in this moment, nothing else mattered, Holland didn't matter, Unit seven didn't matter, not even the kids mattered. The universe they know didn't matter, for all they care the universe was only the two of them. This was a moment given to them, as if someone took away all the pains of the world that had tortured them so and allowed them to enjoy this moment to the fullest. As they continued on, Renton began to move faster and faster. Two lights began to glow, a blue light, and a crimson red began to blink. As they reach to the climax of their time together, the lights were in perfect sync. As they both reached the climax, the pressure that had built up in both of them were released into Eureka. Renton fell on top of Eureka and he reached to his pant pocket which was on the floor. He took out a small box, opened it and split the ring in half. He placed one on his finger and said "Eureka I wanted to give you this" as he placed the ring on Eureka's ring finger. Eureka placed herself in his arms, Renton grabbed a blanket and covered them both, they closed there eyes and said "I love you" to each other, they drifted into a dream together.

(Type this code in to go back to the part where you were. 91382 )

The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler.

The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler. The following is 5 minutes of filler.

The following is 5 minutes of filler. **End of fillers.** **GO HOME ET! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka Seven that includes the music, characters, original plot or episode titles. But the plot for this fanfic is my own, and all new stuff with in this fanfic are mine.

**Chapter 6: New life**

"You know you two really need to drop by for your check up" Omega said looking annoyed.

"Uh…We're busy" Renton said with a smirk.

"You don't get it do you, I need to update those medical records. They're 2 years outdated" Omega said.

"What about this afternoon" Renton said.

"No, get Eureka here too. I updated everyone else but you two, the only reason why I let you put it off is because you needed the rest" Omega said looking annoyed.

"Besides we have to go shopping for supplies today" Omega continued.

"Okay…" Renton said with a bit of disappointment. Renton got Eureka from the hanger where she was cleaning up the WaveRider. Looking a bit sad she and Renton went to the infirmary.

"Look, I really need to update those records. If I don't, I can't track illnesses" Omega said with a sigh.

"We just don't like check ups" Renton said.

"I did this for all the Gekko State members, and found that there are certain things that they haven't been doing right." Omega continued.

"Like what" Renton said as Omega took a tissue sample from his arm.

"Holland has major lack of sleep, he has an over dose of caffeine, and he has a bladder problem right now" Omega said with a half eye expression.

"Holland has a bladder problem" Renton said.

"I'm done" Eureka said as she finished changing into a medical robe.

"Okay, I need samples of tissue from you too" Omega said as he reached out for another container. He held the device to Eureka's arm and just like that took a sample.

"I should take a sample from the wings too, but that would be disrespectful" Omega said as he got a stethoscope. He held it up to Renton's chest.

"Breath in… and out…" Omega continued said this as he moved the stethoscope around.

"Okay, no problems there" Omega said as he wrote something down.

"I'm going to take a mental record, because you're a special case" Omega took out a computer with wires attached to it.

"Why?" Renton asked.

"I need to track Unit seven's movements in your head" Omega replied.

"Don't worry, everything I do to you here is what I did for everyone else" Omega said reassuringly. He placed the wires on his head and began typing at the computer, after 2 minutes Omega stopped.

"Okay, done. Now it's your turn Eureka" Omega said as he turned to Eureka. Just as he did to Renton he did to Eureka, but after the mental test he seemed very interested in the data.

"Okay you're all done. But you need to get some medicine" Omega said as he pushed the chair to the medicine cabinet.

"What type of medicine?" Renton and Eureka said with a bit of fear.

"Sleeping pills" Omega said calmly.

"Huh? Why?" Eureka said in surprise.

"Don't lie, you're tired right now and you know it. Even talking to you, you're probably thinking about laying down for a bit" Omega said in a commanding voice.

"Wow you know your medics" Eureka said in amazement.

"Here's the prescription" Omega said as he handed Renton a bottle with a piece of paper.

"Thanks" Renton and Eureka said as they began to walk out of the room.

"One more thing: Renton, you and I have to pick up some supplies, so Eureka you can sleep for a bit" Omega said as he turned back to the data he just collected. Renton and Eureka went to their room together.

"Interesting…So that's how it is…" Omega muttered to himself.

"Renton! We're going" Omega said as he checked the money in the bag.

"Omega thanks for helping us with the supplies" Holland said while scratching his head.

"No problem" Omega responded.

"Hi Omega" Renton said as he walked down the stairs to the hanger.

"Renton we're taking the 606 ok?" Omega said as he climbed into the 606's cockpit.

"You ready?" Omega yelled from inside the cockpit.

"Yeah I am" Renton said as he climbed into the 606's control cockpit. The 606 launched and they headed to the city of Karas. When they arrived Omega gave Renton a list of things they needed, along with the list Omega gave him half the money he had.

"Okay, I divided up the list between the two of us. I divided the list up by number of things needed so… If you have extra you can get something extra okay?" Omega said instructively.

"Okay…" Renton said as Omega walked into the streets looking at stuff and prices.

"What do I have to get…Milk, eggs, baby supplies!?" Renton looked surprised at the things needed but just as Omega instructed he got the stuff. The trip took him over 3 hours to complete, which was about the same time Omega had finished.

"Renton you got all the stuff on the list?" Omega said as he loaded the stuff into the 2nd cockpit of the 606.

"Yeah, but it was a little strange. Why did you said to get extra baby supplies" Renton asked.

"Renton, I have to tell you this sooner or later but I guess right away is best" Omega said with his head held down.

"Eureka…" Omega began

"What, is something wrong with Eureka?" Renton said in shock.

"Not really, but Eureka's pregnant. With your child" Omega said with a slight confusion.

"Wha-What? You mean…Eureka and I have a kid" Renton said still in shock.

"I checked the records, she's been pregnant for 2 weeks now" Omega continued. Renton dropped all the things he was holding, and Omega came down. Renton spread out his arms and hugged Omega.

"Thanks Omega, thanks for telling me! I can't wait to tell Eureka. But what will the others think? I don't care! Eureka and I have a kid" Renton's grip on Omega began to get tighter.

"Renton…that's nice to hear…but can you let go please…"Omega was running out of air.

"Opps sorry about that" Renton said as he let go.

"I can't move my arms" Omega said in pain.

"I'm really sorry about that, but is it really true" Renton asked in excitement.

"Yes, yes, I would never lie about something like this sheesh" Omega said he tried to move his arms.

"I can't bend anymore" Omega said with his head tilted and fake crying.

"But we should really get back" Omega said. After they finished packing the stuff, Omega could see Renton's excitement in their kid. Renton had kept a smile through out the trip back, Omega looked interest in some thing when Renton was driving the 606. The 606 reached the catapult of the Gekko-Go and right after he landed he saw Eureka there waiting for him.

"Eureka! I have good news." Renton said as he jumped out of the 606.

"Omega said you're pregnant" Renton said as he held Eureka's hand.

"Huh? I'm…pregnant?" Eureka asked in surprise. Mathieu and Hilda were next to the 606 when Renton jumped out.

"Renton we knew something like this would happen when we saw you and Eureka were in the infirmary" Mathieu came up from behind.

"So was it nice" Mathieu said winking. Renton's face went bright red.

"Now, now leave the poor guy alone" Omega said coming from behind.

"And there's something I needed to ask the both of you" Omega said.

"Where are Maeter, Maurice and Linck?" Omega asked.

"Their in the capital, it's us their after so it might be safer there" Renton replied.

"We have to get them from the capital" Omega said as he ran off to the bridge. Renton chased after him.

"Why?" Renton asked.

"Because the FAC is going to have a full on assault on the capital soon" Omega said bitterly.

"But why" Renton still didn't understand.

"They will use them as hostage to get you back, they need you for something" Omega had a serious look in his eyes.

"Holland, we need to get Renton and Eureka's kids from the capital" Omega said to Holland.

"The FAC will plan a full assault on the capital for Renton and Eureka's kids" Omega said quickly.

"I see… everyone we're headed for the capital." Holland said to the people in the bridge.

"Roger" everyone on the Gekko-Go was alerted they needed to head to the capital. When they had reached it, everything was still fine. They got the kids without a hitch, but a few days later they got word that there were going to be an attack on the capital. They got this information off a spy in the FAC. To everyone's relief they got the kids and escaped in time.

"Omega you're really something" Holland said as he walked up to Omega in the hanger. Omega didn't answer that, but he seems to be more interest in the data that he was viewing. Holland got next to Omega saw what Omega was looking at; it was medical records that he got from the Gekko-Go.

"What are you doing?" Holland asked Omega.

"I'm writing a full medical report for the whole Gekko-Go" Omega said without looking away from the screen.

"But you seem so focused on your work. It's suspicious okay" Holland said with slight anger.

"I don't take medical reports lightly, but I'm done most of it for everyone else. It's Renton and Eureka's data that I'm focused on" Omega said still looking at the screen.

"Why, is there a problem" Holland asked.

"Well I'm trying to figure out something, but I won't keep it a secret. But please don't tell Renton and Eureka" Omega said finally looking at Holland.

"Renton and Eureka… Have the same dreams. And when they are in physical contact with each other, their vital signals go into sync" Omega said as he closed his laptop.

"If you don't count, the age, sex and blood type difference. Their basically the same physical being" Omega said as he walked past Holland.

"You have to keep them together" Omega said before walking to the other side of the hanger. Omega sat down on the floor and plugged his laptop into the machine that he had placed there.

"Mama, Renton! It was boring without you" Linck said.

"I'm sorry but it was safer for you to stay in the capital for a bit" Renton said.

"I guess it's okay if it was to protect us" Maurice said while leaning against the wall.

"Hm… thanks Maurice" Renton said. For the next few days, everyone was following their normal routines. But when ever Renton and Eureka went to the hanger to see WaveRider, Omega would be there typing on his laptop. He didn't seem to notice anyone that entered the hanger, it seems to everyone he wasn't really there. But one day, while they were cleaning WaveRider Omega came up to them. As it turns out Omega hadn't left that area for days so he had a bad smell.

"Renton, Eureka, I have something to talk to you about" he said looking quite sleepy.

"Come over here" Omega said as he pointed to the place where he spent more of the day.

"Okay, I'll start with what you know" he said calmly.

"You both know Eureka's pregnant, and other then that; all your vital signs and such are normal" Omega continued.

"However, that's information on basic human health system. I'm not sure about human-coralian hybrids" Omega said slowly.

"I'll come out tell it to you straight: your both human-coralian hybrids. In fact, I think you're even the same physical being" Omega added.

"What do you mean…?" Renton and Eureka said almost together.

"When the Nirvash put two back together, it didn't put you back to the way you were" Omega said his hands held in front of his face.

"How did you know about that?" Renton asked.

"I saw the whole thing, I saw you crash into the Nirvash and I saw you two come out of it. I also heard what the Nirvash told you, and I did a bit of research. I know this is for sure; Eureka's body was taken apart when she turned into the command cluster. When you Renton crashed the Nirvash and broke in, your body was taken apart as well." Omega's voice became deeper.

"The Nirvash put itself back and then put you two back together just before she broke out of the command cluster. But there is a snag, your body pieces were completely mixed and because the Nirvash was in a hurry; she put your bodies back and your minds but she didn't put them back perfectly. So you have been mixed up in terms of physical bodies. Renton you have coralian features yourself, and Eureka you have more human features too." Omega had just finished this part of what he was going to say.

"So you're saying I have a part of Eureka in me?" Renton asked. Omega nodded.

"That's not all" Omega was ready to continue.

"Eureka's mind has become attached to yours Renton" Omega said with a raised eyebrow.

"What does mean?" Eureka said.

"During you time together from when she met you, her mind began to learn more and more things from you. The fact is, her emotions, the emotions she has now came from you." Omega said pointing at Renton.

"Let me put in a simpler term: what ever Renton felt in terms of emotions, Eureka picked up on it and began learning them. But Renton, with you being human, you taught Eureka a lot of emotions and she had to learn all of it. This gave her headaches, yes Renton the headaches were from her learning the emotions you were giving her." Omega said.

"I see…"Renton said with a sense of guilt.

"It's alright Renton, I'm happy you gave me emotions" Eureka said as she looked over to Renton.

"I also know this, you share dreams now." Omega said slowly.

"How did you know that?" Eureka and Renton said together.

"I have my ways, but I know when you dream you're together." Omega said with a faster speed.

"We can't hide much stuff from you can we" Renton said.

"One more thing, you might not realize this but you two can think exactly the same thought anytime" Omega said.

"Now that you mention it, Renton and I do say things at the same time and feel the same way about some things" Eureka said with a smile.

"I have one more thing you have to know about" Omega said in a more serious voice.

"If you two are apart you can call for each other and know where each is. I'm sure you've had that experience before" Omega said sighing.

"Okay and that's all I have to tell you or at least all that I know" Omega said with a sleepy voice.

"I guess Omega worked really hard to find that out for us" Renton said as Omega slept on the floor.

"I guess he really thinks about others when he works" Eureka said to Renton.

"Something about him feels familiar" Renton added.

**To be continued…**

**The young man and the young woman live together in peace but what force will take that away? Next time: Mind games**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka seven, yada yada yada. But the new plot and characters and new LFOs are mine.

**Chapter 7: Mind games**

"Hi Omega what are you doing?" asked Renton as he walked up to Omega's work area.

"Working on a project" Omega said as he typed into his computer.

"Which one?" Renton wanted to know.

"I'm not going to lie, it's a device that's going to help you push Unit seven out" Omega answered in a serious tone.

"Why? Unit seven isn't doing anything now. I think he's gone" Renton said in surprise.

"From this point on, stay near Eureka" Omega said harshly.

"Why did you get so serious" Renton was confused.

"You can face down Unit seven because you want to protect Eureka with everything, and you love her a lot. But when you're away from her, you weaken and Unit seven will use that to take over." Omega replied.

"One other thing, Unit seven is planning something" Omega said before returning to a smile.

"Go make breakfast!" Omega said waving his arms in the air.

"Okay…" Renton said as he inched out of Omega's work area. On his was to the kitchen Renton met up with Eureka, who had changed to a new dress. The dress resembled the one she had worn when she came out of the command cluster sphere.

"Hi guys" Renton said to Eureka and the kids.

"Hi Renton" the kids said together.

"I was going to make breakfast, you want to come along" Renton said.

"It's been a while since we cooked together" Renton continued.

"The kids are excited about having a new brother or sister" Eureka said with a smile.

"So they've been keeping me from moving too much" Eureka continued.

"Holland said the Gekko-Go didn't eat healthy for a while so I guess we should make something healthy for everyone" Renton said rubbing his head.

"But mama won't have to do anything right" Linck said.

"If she doesn't want to" Renton replied. Renton and the kids began making breakfast, but Eureka felt a bit guilty about not helping. Even so, Renton reassured her that she needed to take extra care of her body. Eureka had been spending more time with Talho and learning more and more about being a mother. Omega, after talking to Renton about his medical findings seemed to be less focused on his work. Omega now wasn't always in the hanger so Renton got some time to be alone with WaveRider.

"So much like the Nirvash" Renton said as he explored the LFO's cockpit.

"The amita drive…" Renton said as he saw the empty socket that would fit the compact drive.

_Renton…_

"Huh? Who said that?" Renton said startled. Renton got out of the cockpit to look around but nothing was there. Just as Renton was about to brush off the thought he heard something else.

_Beware my brother…_

Renton heard the words and it didn't seem like it was from his mind, but rather, it was around him. The thought occurred to him, he was talking to the WaveRider.

"Are you talking to me, WaveRider" Renton asked.

_You must push him out…_

The voice was quiet and slow, what ever it was saying. It was hard for it to say it.

_Beware the eye-less fighter…_

The so quiet voice had faded away, but the words it said burned in his head.

"The eye-less fight?" Renton said in confusion. For that day Renton was trying to recall what the WaveRider had said, trying to understand what it meant but he could come up with nothing.

"Hey Renton! Eureka!" Omega said waving them over.

"Huh, what is it Omega?" Eureka asked.

"I forgot to tell you about the typeWAVE, while it wasn't meant for fighting it do have weapons" Omega said.

"But Nirvash's original design was mostly for the amita drive's actions" Renton said.

"That's true, but we added a few weapons because of the part of the military that broke off" Omega said.

"I thought you should be aware of that" Omega added. Renton and Eureka got into the pilot seat while Omega explained the new controls.

"Now the typeWAVE's controls are a fusion of the old controls, and as you can see, the controls on both sides are the same" Omega said.

"However, the controls have different control on the body. The left side controls the left side, except the left arm. The left controls have control over the right arm, and it's the same for the right side too" Omega added.

"But why is that?" Renton asked.

"With the controls like this, if the pilots are in good sync then the typeWAVE's performance will be great" Omega replied.

"Now look over here" Omega said as he pointed to 3 extra controls in the cockpit.

"What are those" Eureka asked.

"The controls for the weapon system" Omega replied.

"I'll explain what each one is and what it does" Omega said.

"Now this one here" Omega said as he pointed to Renton's side of the controls, there was a red button in front of the control column.

"This is the arm blade button, when you press in when the typeWAVE is in humanoid mode, two blades with come out of the arms" Omega said.

"Now the arm blades aren't that simple, the blades have the ability to cut trappar" Omega continued.

"What affect will that have" Renton asked.

"By doing that you can stop movement and this can cause winds at dangerous speeds" Omega answered.

"Now let's move on, this is the boomerang blade button. I'm sure you're familiar with this" Omega said was he moved his finger to the last button, in the middle of the cockpit above the slot of the compact socket.

"This is known as the wave cannon" Omega's voice became deeper.

"And what does it do" Eureka asked.

"There are slots on the sides of the armor, they suck in trappar and compress them in a camber" Omega said.

"When released, it will force the trappar out in a straight column. But don't worry; we took the time to test the amount of trappar force. If you keep the gauge in the green then it will peel off KLF armor" Omega said with a small smile now.

"A LFO that protects…" Eureka said as she moved her hand on the compact socket.

"This child wants to protect" Eureka added.

_I want to protect you two…_

Renton was surprised to hear the voice again, but Omega didn't seem to have heard.

"Thanks giving this to us, it's a happy child" Renton said. Soon after when Renton was with Eureka he told her about WaveRider.

"Eureka, I think I can hear WaveRider's voice" Renton said looking confused.

"Renton, that child told me about that already" Eureka said in a soft voice.

"But I don't think I can heard all of it" Renton said still looking confused.

"It's alright" Eureka said. Renton had begun to talk more and more with WaveRider, to try and be able to talk to archetype would be nice. But he couldn't do it well. Months went by and their child had gotten bigger, Eureka and Renton were waiting eagerly for their baby to be born into the world. But Omega seemed to work harder and harder on a project. Omega came to them one day.

"Renton, Eureka, I finished the project I was working on." He said firmly.

"See this?" Omega said as he took out a compact drive.

"That's a compact drive, what's so special about it" Renton asked.

"This is a modified compact drive" Omega replied.

"After Eureka has given birth to your child you need to use this" he said.

"When you use this compact drive it will force emotions and even a personality out" he said waving the compact drive around.

"I'm not sure what you will see but I want you to know this, you need Eureka in order for this to work" Omega continued. He then placed the compact drive into the socket of WaveRider. Just as he did, the Gekko-Go was attacked. A shot hit the hanger door, and the door to the halls of the Gekko-Go was cut off. Omega told Renton and Eureka to go into the typeWAVE, Omega himself ran to the Devilfish. The attacks continued on the hanger, the damage to the Gekko-Go was so bad that Renton and Eureka had to launch. One way or another, the child within Eureka was in danger. Renton was fully aware of this so he tried to move WaveRider more smoothly. Omega was fighting in the Devilfish; he was quite good but not as good as Renton. Renton tried to stay out of fighting but slowly a KLF unit came closer, as it did Renton could feel something. Hatred, anger, the need to kill filled his heart; he knew what it was. Unit seven was coming out; the KLF had something in it that caused this. Renton now desperate to save Eureka activates the compact drive. Renton could see himself entering the zone again, as the pink lights and tunnel continued; Renton found himself in a blue and red land. The colors mixed and in the middle was a huge compact drive. Renton wandered around and saw a figure in the distance, it got closer; it was Renton.

"Renton!" Eureka yelled at Renton who was unconscious.

"WaveRider, please! Help me save Renton!" Eureka yelled desperately. She grabbed Renton's hand on the compact drive and as she did, she also entered the zone.

"Renton?" Eureka asked as she walked through the blue and red land. But off in the distance she could see two people fighting. She got closer, it was two Rentons fighting.

"Renton!" Eureka yelled. They both turned and one yelled back.

"Eureka you have to get out of here"

"I won't leave you!" she yelled back. She couldn't move anymore, for some reason she couldn't move. Unit seven knocked down Renton and ran for Eureka; he took out a knife from his boots. Renton saw this and he could see Unit seven was trying to kill Eureka.

"Stop!" Renton yelled as he got up to run after Unit seven. Eureka closed her eyes, but when she opened them; she was in the arms if Renton.

"Eureka, I won't let him hurt you" he said bravely. He put her down and ran after Unit seven. As he did, Unit seven took the form of a black LFO. It looked a bit like theEND but it wasn't, this was a much eviler LFO. The fingers on the LFO were claws, and it didn't have a ref board. It flew by stepping on trappar. Eureka looked back at Renton, who was still running but when she blinked. The Nirvash spec-2 took his place, an air battle took place. The black LFO's arm broke off into 3 pieces, the fore arm, the hand and the fingers. They whipped in the air trying to strike down Nirvash, but no luck. Nirvash moved faster then the claws could, Nirvash stopped in the air and green lights went into the sides of it. The chest opened up and a huge green light fired, though it hit the black LFO and did some damage. They both continued to fight, as the battle entered the ground, and took on human bodies again. Renton with his will to protect Eureka out matched Unit seven, he slammed his head on the compact drive and Unit seven was sucked in. Renton and Eureka woke up in WaveRider, but the compact drive glowed black and shot out a figure. It was a black Devilfish, the battle was on. Holland and the other LFOs took flight and began a battle too, Omega was holding off the KLFs while WaveRider fought against the black Devilfish. Renton was fading in and out of consciousness, but then he heard Eureka.

"Renton…It hurts" she said as she held her stomach.

"Eureka, please bear with me for a little longer" he said weakly.

"Okay…" Eureka said in pain. Renton knew she couldn't keep this up, so he charged up the trappar cannon. It was out of the green zone, he fired at the black Devilfish; and it hit. As he watched the LFO drop down he turned WaveRider back and headed to the Gekko-Go. Eureka had lost consciousness while he was heading back.

"Eureka?" Renton asked.

"Eureka!" Renton was frantic now.

"Please say some thing!" Renton couldn't take it.

"EUREKA!" Renton yelled.

**To be continued…**

**A new life is in danger, but what can the young man do? Next time: Danger life.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamier: I don't own Eureka Seven or any and all things related. If you still think so, go shoot yourself in the head or call the loony bin.

**Chapter 8: Danger life**

"EUREKA!" Renton yelled desperately. Eureka had lost consciousness, but Renton himself wasn't doing much better. Having pushed out Unit seven his mind was badly injured. But the sight of Eureka in danger kept him from going unconscious himself. He tried to get back to the Gekko-Go but the KLF units were not going to let him. He needed to get rid of them all without moving WaveRider much. Though it was a desperate idea, he needed to do something. He reached to the compact drive column and pulled it up like he was using the amita drive. Expecting nothing to happen, the compact glowed. Renton could feel he was getting weak, but Eureka was in danger and he couldn't let her suffer. With his need to protect Eureka, Renton's anger and will to protect grew. As it did, the compact formed a pink orb around WaveRider. Trusting WaveRider, Renton placed his hand on the compact drive again and the pink light expanded. When it touched the FAC's KLFs a bright image appeared behind them. Then it scattered, as soon as that happened the enemy KLFs began dropping. With no time to waste Renton flew to the Gekko-Go, though he could feel his body going numb he couldn't let himself fall asleep. He some how made it back in the Gekko-Go, the debris that covered the door to the hall was removed by the crew of the Gekko-Go. Renton picked up Eureka and opened the hatch; he jumped out of WaveRider and ran for the door. He needed to get Eureka to Mischa, his body was killing him. Every bit of it felt as if it was falling apart, but Eureka came first. Renton had finally reached the infirmary.

"Mischa!" Renton yelled.

"Eureka lost consciousness!" Renton was out of breath. Renton laid Eureka on the bed as Mischa examined her.

"She's ready to give birth" Mischa said quickly.

"So soon…" Renton clenched his fists.

"You should wait outside" Mischa said as she got the equipment.

"No, Eureka needs me. I can't leave her, if I leave her now. She'll get lost and miss dinner" Renton said as he held Eureka's hand.

"I can't win against you can I?" Mischa said. Renton remained silent. Eureka was slowly regaining consciousness, but she could feel the pain. Renton could sense she was in pain, he held her hand and this seemed to have calmed her down. Not long after Eureka was ready to bring a new life to the planet.

"You have to push Eureka" Mischa said calmly.

"Eureka, don't worry, I'm here" Renton gently said to her. Even with that she was still in a lot of pain, all Renton could do was be there for her. But knew what he had to do, he knew if he unified with Eureka's mind even for a bit, it might lessen the pain. He slowly felt his body being torn apart. He knew he was taking some of Eureka's pain, her screams and lessened. As Mischa was delivering the baby she could see a blue and red light blinking, slowly the lights synchronized; the color became purple and both were blinking in sync. Renton had taken half the pain, every muscle in his body except his hands began to cramp up but he knew he had to. For Eureka Renton would do anything, and this is what he could do for her. Eureka finally brought the child to the world, but she fainted from the pain. The light that had come from her forehead died out as well, Mischa expected Renton to pass out as well. He just sat there looking at Eureka, he turned and faced Mischa.

"So how is she, and the baby?" Renton asked slowly.

"They're both fine, and it's a girl" Mischa said.

"I'll take care of them both now, thanks" Renton said with a small smile. For that week Eureka was resting, Maurice and the kids visited to see the new born child. They were jealous and happy at the same time. Renton reassured them that they won't be replaced by the baby. Eureka woke up in one week, when see opened her eyes she saw Renton looking down at her. He was holding their daughter.

"Eureka, are you alright" Renton said with a smile.

"Renton…I'm- I'm alright" Eureka said as she got up.

"Look, she's a girl" Renton said as he moved the baby closer to Eureka.

"She looks like her mother" Renton added. This was true; the baby had aqua blue hair, and pale skin. But she wasn't as pale as Eureka, she had darker skin. The baby was sleeping.

"She's so peaceful" Eureka said softly.

"Did you pick a name yet" Eureka asked.

"No, I wanted to wait for the mother to wake up first" Renton said.

"Thank you Renton…" Eureka said in a shy voice. They looked at the child for a while and couldn't come up with a name. Renton and Eureka then looked at their rings; it reminded them of the moon, the moon that the Nirvash had engraved their names in. As they thought of a name, Maurice, Maeter and Linck showed up.

"Mama! You're up" Maeter said.

"Mama, we got you something" Maurice said as he took out a blue blanket.

"It looks nice, thanks Maurice" Eureka said taking the blanket.

"All we need is a name" Renton added softly. They looked at each other and just like that they thought of one.

"Let's call her Mitsuki" they said together.

"I'll get something for us to eat" Renton said as he got up. He walked for 4 steps and had clasped on the floor.

"Renton?" Eureka said in shock.

"Maurice, get Holland please" Eureka said franticly. Maurice quickly ran out side and with in minutes Holland came in and carried Renton to the bed beside Eureka. Omega walked in not long after.

"So he finally clasped" Omega said as he strolled in.

"What do you mean?" Eureka was confused.

"He didn't sleep for the whole week that you were out" he said with a straight face.

"I'll explain, Renton forced Unit seven out. But that was an amazing feet, he should have gone unconscious after that. But he didn't, and then he used the compact drive to push the other Unit in the KLFs out as well" Omega said crossing his arms.

"This would have also knocked him out, but he still stayed conscious" Omega continued.

"Renton… Really did all that?" Eureka said with a concerned face.

"That's not all, he also took some of the pain when you gave birth to that child" Omega responded.

"Yet another thing on both the mind and body" he added quickly.

"I'll leave Eureka here and you can explain I have to check something" Holland said as he left.

"You should feel really lucky, Eureka" Omega said just as Holland left.

"Huh?" Eureka asked.

"After you gave birth he didn't leave your side at all" he said.

"The fact is he took care of you while you were out. Every time your daughter woke up or did anything Renton would go to her and keep her quiet" he said.

"I'll say this, he went to great lengths to make sure you recover well" Omega said as he began walking out.

"Renton is an amazing person, and you're lucky to have him love you so much" he said as closed the door. Eureka by now looked at Renton who was sleeping beside her, she felt she was lucky. Renton, who seemed to make miracles when it really mattered, was her's. She loved the idea of Renton being her's, the thought had a pleasing sound; and now, Renton would never leave her because of their child. She then reached to the gold flower hair pin that Renton had given her, it was a normal hair pin before but now it held so much. It made a pair with the ring, the gold and silver ring; both were from Renton. Both showed Eureka how much he loved her and she could leave this in her heart, nothing in the world could stop Renton from loving her.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about" Eureka said as she smiled. As she looked at Mitsuki a flash of pictures appeared, the first was of a green orb, and then the second was of a weird looking wall, the third scared her the most; it was of Renton in her lap dying. She looked over to Renton who was quietly sleeping next to her. Some how, Renton's face seemed to clear her mind of all things that were bad. Even so, the thought that Renton would disappear in front of her scared her a lot. She told herself if that happened, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. But for now, Renton was all her's.

"Eureka…" Renton was talking in his sleep. He seems to be smiling too; Eureka knew he was dreaming about her. Maurice, Maeter and Linck were playing with Mitsuki when Eureka was thinking. Eureka looked at the kids and Renton and said to herself "This is mine and Renton's family."

"Maurice can you help me get the axle in place?" Renton asked from the underside of WaveRider.

"Where is it?" Maurice asked. Renton recovered after a few hours of sleep, but it took 4 days before he could move around. His body and mind was placed under huge amounts of pressure but he made it through it all. With Unit seven gone everyone thought Omega would be less tense, but it seemed he was working even harder now. No one knew what he was doing but Holland grew tired of the rumors and asked Omega himself.

"Why are you working so hard?" Holland asked.

"When a scientist makes a discovery, doesn't he want to work on it some more" Omega replied.

"Then what are you working on" Holland was becoming annoyed.

"Going by the data I recorded, Renton not only pushed out Unit seven; but the other KLF pilots seems to have a unit soul programmed into them" Omega said as he typed away into his computer.

"Unit soul…" Holland's suspicion grew.

"It's a personality that can be placed in a person" Omega replied.

"But why does it take the form of trappar" Holland saw what had happened.

"I don't know…" Omega said in a disappointed voice.

"So what is that you're working on" Holland saw the small machine in the computer was hooked up to.

"Using the data I got from Renton and the typeWAVE, I'm making a device that can push the Unit souls out" Omega said returning to his work.

"I understand, I'll make sure you get a quiet working time" Holland said. Holland knew he can't keep using Renton and Eureka to help them. If they lose them, then they lose the war; the war was a fight to see who gets Renton, Eureka and Mitsuki.

"Hey where's Renton?" Mathieu asked.

"I guess he's with Eureka" Gidget responded. This was the answer you'll get if you ask where Renton or Eureka is, Renton didn't leave Eureka's side. They would spend their time with the kids playing with Mitsuki or talking with WaveRider. It was quite peaceful after Renton had pushed Unit seven out; when Omega did a scan of his mind he gave him the clear. Even with all that had happened, Omega still seemed tense about something. He knew something but he wouldn't say.

"Finally, it's done" Omega said to himself.

"So is that and that" he continued.

"I hope I can save you my friend" Omega said quietly. For a random reason Omega returned to his normal, nice, always smiling self. The Gekko-Go was planning on what to do next, they didn't have a plan. They didn't know how to end this, or what Renton and Eureka had to do. Holland came up with an answer; it was to bring down the FAC. Not only was it a real war, they started a media war too. Stoner used a picture of Renton, Eureka, Mitsuki and the kids, saying that this was a human-coralian family.

"Hey Holland, I need a favor" Omega said as he ran to the bridge.

"What is it?" Holland asked.

"Do you have a ref board I can destroy" Omega said.

"Destroy? Why" Holland asked in surprise.

"I'm really going to destroy it, but I need one" Omega said.

"I'm not going to see it again, am I?" Holland looked a little annoyed.

"You will, just not in the same shape as before" Omega added.

"I guess there's one in the store room, but why do you need it" Holland said.

"Oh, you'll see" Omega said in a rather childish voice. Omega walked out to collect his materials, everyone on the ship was gossiping on what Omega was making. Everyone knew if you damage a ref board too much it'll become useless, and what can you make from a ref board? These rumors soon reached Renton and Eureka and the kids, but they decided not to bug Omega about it. Omega called Renton and Eureka to the hanger one day.

"Okay, I know you're aware that I've been working with a ref board" Omega said as contained his excitement.

"I didn't want you to know what it was until I was finish" Omega added quickly.

"So what is it?" Renton asked. Omega placed his hands on the sheet that covered his hidden project. He pulled off the cover in side was a longboard, a beautifully crafted longboard.

"Wow, its amazing Omega" Eureka said as she touched the board.

"And it's all your's" he said with excitement.

"Really?" Renton and Eureka said together.

"Yeah, everyone's been up tight for so long. I thought hey, why not go reffing for a bit" Omega said.

"I guess you're right Omega, we have been stressed" Renton said.

"Holland found a spot" Omega said with a large smile. Holland was aware of Omega was making from a few days back, Omega told him to keep it a secret until a good wave came around. The Gekko-Go was headed for a spot where a wave was going, it's said to be a huge one.

"The trappar here is great!" Mathieu said as he reffed around. The area was really on the inside crust, or earth. It was a nice rocky area with a few trees, there was a huge mountain on the back and a forested area not far from the base. Renton took this chance to teach Maurice how to ref and to have fun. However, while Renton was on the board with Linck, he saw a man come up from behind Eureka; Eureka then knew that someone was behind her. It was a weird feeling, it was as if she saw from Renton's view; she turned around and backed off. The man was carrying a gun, Renton saw this and got the longboard on the ground and placed himself between the man and Eureka and the kids.

"What do you want" Renton said.

"Killing that coralian monster" the man replied. The man was injured in the arm and he wore a FAC uniform, he was one of the KLF pilots that he disabled from a fight before.

"She's not a monster" Renton replied bitterly.

"Why are you defending such a thing" the man asked.

"Because she's my wife" Renton replied with s serious look.

"Then I guess I have to kill you too" the man said as he prepared to fire.

"I'll give you one last chance, take the kids with you and let me kill that monster" the man said.

"I won't abandon Eureka" Renton said, but he knew he was in trouble. Holland was too far to see them and he didn't have anyway to defend Eureka. Renton was thinking but he saw a ref board not far from his foot. He brought that ref board so Maurice could practice on it.

"I said move" the man said angrily. Just as he was about to fire Renton placed his feet on the board and used it as a shield against the bullet. He flipped on the board and took the bullet on the board then he caught the trappar under the board and ran into the man. He leaped off and pinned the man down.

"Eureka! Get Holland, I'll hold him here" Renton yelled as the man struggled under him.

"But-" Eureka was cut off.

"He's after you so if you escape now, Holland can help" Renton said as he struggled.

"O-Okay!" Eureka said she ran off with the kids. Renton continued to struggle with the man, as he tried to pin him down the man grabbed the gun and shot upwards. This cut the skin on the side of his forehead, knowing how dangerous this is; Renton took control of the gun and shot the man. About 1 minute after he shot the man, Holland arrives. Renton stood up brushing the blood off his face.

"What happened?" Holland asked. Renton looked down.

"I had to shot him" Renton replied. Just then Mischa and Greg came up to the man, they said he was dying anyways.

"I didn't expect that to happen" Holland said.

"Sorry for leaving you guys alone like that" Holland said. Renton didn't seem to respond, after that the Gekko-Go took off once again. Renton was alone in the hanger when Eureka came up to him with Mitsuki.

"Renton, it's alright. It's not your fault" Eureka said nervously.

"No Eureka, it's mine. I should've waiting a bit longer" Renton replied looking down at his feet. They were sitting on WaveRider.

"But it's because of me that he attacked, so it isn't your fault" Eureka was protesting.

"If he wanted to attack you it's his fault, but me killing him like that. It's mine" Renton replied.

"But you did it to protect us, and that's what counts right now" Eureka said as she leaned against him.

"Eureka… How's Mitsuki doing" Renton asked returning to his normal smile.

"She's sound asleep" Eureka replied looking at the bundle in her arms. Renton and Eureka sat there looking at their child.

"It's amazing" Eureka said breaking the silence.

"You're amazing Eureka" Renton said as he smiled. Maurice, Maeter and Linck were resting in their rooms so this gave Renton and Eureka so alone time.

"I guess we should get some sleep too" Renton said gently.

"We've been through a lot today" Eureka added. With that the couple went off, Renton was about to go into his room when he saw Omega sleeping on the floor.

"What-What are you doing here" Renton asked.

"Oh, um, this is my room now. I moved your stuff to Eureka and the kids' room" Omega replied in a sleepy tone.

"You-you can't do this" Renton was nervous.

"Yes I can, besides aren't you and Eureka married" Omega's voice was childish now. Renton nervously looked at Eureka. Renton and Eureka went to their room, and Renton was thinking of places he could sleep.

"The floor, get one of the kids to sleep with Eureka, stand up?" Renton thought as he walked to the room. In it he saw that there was a crib and not other places to sleep. The kids had made their territory their's. Renton had to share a bed with Eureka, who didn't seem to mine the idea. Eureka, in her mind seemed to enjoy the idea. Eureka carefully placed Mitsuki in the crib and Renton placed a cover over her.

"Let's go to bed" Eureka said.

"Uh…sure" Renton said nervously. Eureka got into the bed first and Renton slowly gets next to her. She seemed to fall asleep quickly, Renton however, couldn't. He was too nervous, until about 5 minutes later Eureka rolled her head on to Renton's shoulder. Renton's nerves began to calm down, he seemed to enjoy this. He rolled over a bit and placed his arm over Eureka and they fell asleep together. As he fell asleep Renton could see Eureka not far from him, slowly he walked but as he got closer he could see Eureka holding him. Renton was surprised, it was him in Eureka's arms but he was right there. But when he got closer he could see Eureka crying and himself in her arms covered in blood. When he saw this he quickly ran to Eureka, when he got there his image shattered. He then found himself laying there with Eureka over him crying, he then lifted his arm and said "Eureka it's alright, I'm here".

"Renton, you're okay" Eureka said as she wanted to smile. As he got up to hug Eureka she saw a black LFO coming. It was the one he saw when he pushed Unit seven out, but why was it here. Renton held Eureka close to him and braced for an attack, but one never came. They looked up and saw WaveRider had blocked the attack, Renton and Eureka ran to WaveRider and as they did it glowed. Large wings came out of the back and took flight and used its ref board as a sword. The battle continued and WaveRider hit the black LFO's face plate, it had no face. There was no eyes, no nose, no cheek nothing, the face was empty.

"Renton, please don't leave me!" Eureka yelled. Renton then looked and saw his arms and legs bound to the black LFO.

"Eureka!" Renton yelled back. The LFO was taking Renton with it.

"Let…go…of…me…now!" Renton yelled again. Just as he did, he could feel himself disappear. He felt a familiar feeling, the feeling of Eureka and the Nirvash. When he opened his eyes, he was in the Nirvash spec-3 with Eureka beside him.

"Eureka, let's go" Renton said. Eureka nodded. The Nirvash glowed and just like that the black LFO was blown away. What had this battle mean? But the even stranger part was when they found themselves in a beautiful hill. Though Eureka also seemed confused, she leaned against him and he held her close to him. They began to talk.

"Renton…Please don't ever leave me" Eureka said in a sad voice.

"I won't, I promised you that I wouldn't" Renton said as he comforted her.

"I promised that I'll protect you no matter what and that I'd be with you forever, remember" Renton said kindly. Eureka nodded in his arms.

"If you disappear, I don't know what I'll do" Eureka said.

"I'll find my way back, no matter what" Renton said. He could smell her sent, it was a nice smell. Eureka to him smelled sweet and gentle, she was the perfect match for him. Everyone was alerted when there was an attack on the Gekko-Go, someone was there and what they want is unknown. Renton knew that they were after him and they were going to kill Eureka, he took them to the brig. As they made their way to the brig Renton stayed at the back to watch if anyone was behind them. There wasn't any trouble, yet.

**To be continued…**

**The young man has a family to protect, but who and what is the enemy. Next time: Flying high. **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamier: I don't own Eureka seven or anything that profits from it. However, all new LFOs and Characters are mine.

**Chapter 9: Flying High**

Renton took Eureka and the kids to the brig, where he got them to go into the last cell. He went in last, as Eureka and the kids sat down on the little bench Renton smashed his fist into a wall of the cell. It opened, in side was a machine gun and a few pistols, Renton took one out and handed one to Eureka.

"Eureka, if you see anyone you don't know try to come in, use it" Renton said as he climbed out of the cell.

"What about you?" Eureka asked with a concerned face.

"I have to hold them off" Renton said as he got out. He turned back to face them then he looked around.

"I'll be back, don't worry Eureka" Renton said. He closed the door on it and placed his back against the wall, he waited until he heard foot steps. Hilda came up.

"Renton, where are Eureka and the kids" Hilda asked.

"Their safe in the brig cells" he said while looking around. Just as Hilda was about to leave they heard a large boom else where.

"I'll stay here to look after Eureka" Renton said as he ran back to the brig. He waited in the cell next to Eureka's, he soon heard foot steps. When he looked it was a person dressed in black and they were holding a gun. Renton opened fire and shot the person in the leg, but it didn't seem to affect them. Renton knew he had no choice. He began shooting for the vital parts, as he did he got the head. They dropped, but it wasn't over; soon many others came. Renton began firing, as he did; he got a few of them. Renton knew that Unit seven was trained to do this, to kill and murder. Even if Unit seven was a different personality it was still part of him, so when it received the training so did he. Renton could tell that they were after Eureka, whether it was to kill her or to just get her; they were after her. As the battle continued Renton ran out of bullets, but the enemy was still coming in fast. He took out a knife from one of the enemy's pants, and ran to the area they were in. Quickly stabbing one of them the other made a shot to his leg, with little time to respond Renton stabbed the other one. He couldn't continue, so he limped back to the cell where Eureka and the kids were. Knowing that his injuries would just get him killed, Renton went into the cell. Eureka was shocked to see Renton's leg, but just as he got in one of the attackers tried to shoot them. Renton took the shot in his side and grabbed the pistol from Eureka turned around and shot the attacker. He ran to a control panel and pressed something, the hatch to the cell began to close. Renton sat down to take a look at his injuries.

"Renton, are you alright!" Eureka said as tears formed on her eyes.

"I'll be fine" Renton replied.

"I'm just glad all of you are safe" Renton added.

"But what about you, you almost got killed" Eureka was starting to cry.

"I have to protect this family, Eureka" Renton said in a gentle voice. Renton began ripping off his sleeve and tied it to the injury on his leg. Then he ripped the other sleeve to cover up the injury to his side. When he was done he moved to the intercom on the side of the room. He pressed a few numbers and Gidget answered.

"Gidget? Eureka and the kids are in the safe zone" Renton said.

"Where's Holland" Renton asked quickly.

"He's some where around the ship, there were other intruders that got in!" Gidget said over the intercom. Renton knew he couldn't move from this spot, if he tried to take them to the bridge or the sub bridge then they'd be easy targets.

"If Holland asks, tell him we're in the brig" Renton said.

"Mama, I'm scared." Linck said as he huddled close to Eureka.

"It's alright, Renton will protect us" Eureka said trying to contain her tears. The truth was she was scared that Renton might get killed here.

"Renton, are you really alright" Maurice asked.

"Don't worry Maurice, I'll be fine" Renton replied.

"I'll protect all of you because you're my family, and I won't let anything happen to you" Renton said.

"Renton, just watch out for your own life too" Eureka said.

"I will" Renton replied. Not long after, the attackers seem to have retreated. The reason they retreated was unknown to the crew, but it might be because they lost too much forces. Either way, the Gekko-Go was badly damage. When Holland got to the brig, he was surprised to see 3 attackers' dead and Renton injured in his leg and side. They quickly took Renton to the infirmary. The injury wasn't too serious but he lost a lot of blood, other then that; Renton was fine.

"Renton what happened?" Holland asked.

"I knew they were coming after us, so I had to see if they were near by" Renton responded.

"But when I got there, there were 3 guys coming at us" Renton said slowly.

"I had to attack back" he said.

"Holland, I couldn't stop them. They wouldn't go down with a leg or arm injury" Renton said.

"I think they have a separate personality, like me and Unit seven" Renton said. Eureka was beside him when Renton mentioned Unit seven. She didn't like that name, it hurt Renton and she hated those who would hurt Renton.

"I see…I think you did a good job" Holland said.

"I knew I shouldn't have killed them but…" Renton looked upset.

"You did what you have to, I would have done the same" Holland said.

"Well, I'll be going now. You rest up" Holland said as he left the room. Renton and Eureka were alone again with Mitsuki.

"Sorry for worrying you like that" Renton said with a smile.

"It's alright, you did it to protect us" Eureka said nervously. Eureka had her head down when Renton went up to kiss her on the fore head; this was seen by Mathieu who was walking by.

"Renton…" Mathieu said with a sly smile.

"Mathieu-" Renton said as his face turned red. Eureka's face turned red as well.

"Heh heh" Mathieu said as he walked off.

"Damn you Mathieu…" Renton said looking a bit angry. Renton soon recovered from his injuries; he was walking down the hall to his old room. He was still used to going there, but as he opened the door; Omega was there looking at him.

"My room now" Omega said as he anchored himself to the floor.

"Uh…I just dropped by to say hi" Renton said.

"Oh, then, uh… Hi" Omega didn't know what to say.

"Say what's that you're working on" Renton asked as he pointed to box with odd looking colors.

"The unit compact, using the data I got from you when you pushed Unit seven out. I made this to push other unit souls from any other people who's been affected" Omega said.

"I'm sure that will be useful" Renton said as he thought of something.

"I have one more question" Renton added.

"What is it?" Omega asked.

"Why didn't the attackers feel pain when I shot them" Renton asked with a more serious look.

"They altered the physical bodies, they cut off certain nerves to stop pain" Omega said.

"I see…" Renton said quietly.

"The affects however, are only temporary" Omega said.

"Once it wears off, they will feel the pain 10 times worst" he added.

"Talho how's Charles" Eureka asked as she placed Mitsuki next to him.

"With all this excitement, it's amazing he's still okay" Talho said.

"Talho it's amazing how you can bring another life to the world like that" Eureka said looking at Talho with admiration.

"You're pretty amazing yourself Eureka" Talho said.

"Going into battle with a baby like that" she added.

"I had Renton with me, so I felt safe" Eureka said with a small smile.

"Oh, I forgot. Holland got this for you" Talho said as she reached for a piece of paper.

"This makes it official" Talho said as she handed the paper to Eureka. The paper had her and Renton's names on it; it was Mitsuki Thurston's birth certificate.

"Thank you" Eureka said cheerfully. After talking with Talho, Eureka left Mitsuki under Talho's care while she went to see Gidget.

"Hi Gidget" Eureka said as she saw Gidget walking to the cafeteria.

"Oh, Hi Eureka" Gidget replied. Hilda was with her too. Eureka sat down with them to talk, and as you might expect it. They asked about her and Renton, she of course being innocent and what-not said everything was fine.

"So how was it?" Gidget asked.

"How was what?" Eureka asked.

"You know, how you did it with Renton" Gidget said. Eureka's face turned bright red.

"He…he was nice about it" Eureka said nervously.

"Tell us" Gidget and Hilda said as they inched closer to her. Eureka couldn't answer, the truth was; she liked it. She liked the time she and Renton were together at 'that time', she really enjoyed but she was too nervous about it.

"I-" Eureka couldn't find the words.

"Yes, do go on" they said with anxious voice.

"I liked it okay!" Eureka's face was really red now.

"You...liked it?!" they said together.

"Did Renton force you or anything?" they asked.

"He didn't" Eureka said quietly. Gidget and Hilda continued to interrogate Eureka about her time with Renton. Renton on the other hand was visiting Holland for a change.

"Holland, so what are we going to do" Renton asked.

"I'm not sure, but for now; we have to keep running from the FAC" Holland replied in his boxers.

"We have to figure out a way to eliminate the FAC once and for all" Renton said.

"I met their leader before" Renton added.

"Wait, you've seen the leader of the FAC" Holland was surprised.

"Yeah, her name is Reina. She wanted me to leave Eureka, she was also the one who ordered Unit seven to be placed inside me" Renton said.

"She's also one of the kids Dewey trained" Renton added.

"Dewey?" Holland was angry at the thought of his brother.

"Yeah, one of the scientists told me" Renton said.

"When did you find out?" Holland asked.

"When they were using drugs and machines to install Unit seven, one of the scientists tried to slow it down as much as possible" Renton said.

"He helped me a lot, he even told me about Reina" he continued.

"What happened to him" Holland asked.

"I think they killed him, he tried to help me when you attacked the base" Renton said with a guilty voice.

"He was held there against his will like me" Renton said.

"I'm betting he was the one who gave us the information to attack the base" Holland said.

"What did they do to you anyway" Holland asked.

"With that scientist gone, they experimented with Unit seven and me a lot" Renton said as he recalled his memory.

"Soon after they succeed in getting Unit seven to take over, I can remember what they used Unit seven for. They trained him to kill as quickly as possible, and to use a gun effectively. I can't tell for how long but I think they trained him for about 2 months, for the other month they sent him on missions" Renton explained.

"What kind of missions" Holland asked.

"I don't remember what he's done, but I have a few recollections though" Renton said.

"What can you remember" Holland was curious as to what they used Renton for.

"I think Unit seven attacked the Super Izumo, I remember part of what his mission was; to capture someone" Renton said coldly.

"I see…" Holland couldn't tell Renton that Dominic and Anemone was taken.

"Speaking of the Super Izumo, how's Dominic and Anemone?" Renton asked.

"Their…fine" Holland hesitated.

"Wonder if I can talk to them, they must have been worried when I was gone. I haven't seen them since they helped me and Eureka get back to you guys" Renton said.

"Their busy, best not disturb them" Holland said.

"Okay, but it has been a while" Renton said. After his talk with Holland, Renton met up with Eureka who was free from the wrath of Gidget and Hilda.

"Hi Eureka" Renton said cheerily.

"Renton…" Eureka said with a smile.

"Where's Mitsuki?" Renton asked looking at Eureka.

"She's with Charles and Talho" Eureka replied.

"What about the kids" Renton wanted to spend time with the kids now.

"I guess they're in the main cafeteria" Eureka answered.

"Oh, and I almost forgot" Renton said as he reached into his pocket.

"I think you dropped this when we were under attack" Renton said as he opened his hand, it was Eureka's flower hair pin. Eureka reached for her hair and realized that the hair pin was gone.

"Thank you Renton" Eureka said shyly as she took the hair pin.

"Can you help me put it on?" Eureka asked.

"Sure" Renton said as he clipped the hair pin. She liked it when Renton helped her put on the hair pin. They then set out to look for the kids, who were in Stoner's room using the large TV for playing the Play Station 2000. When Eureka and Renton saw them, they spent the entire evening playing in Stoner's room.

"No fair Renton!" Maeter said as she lost another round against Renton.

"Heh-heh, still not good enough-" Renton was cut off.

"No!" Renton yelled as Eureka beat him at his own game.

"You're really easy to beat" Eureka said as she laughed. They were playing Team Buddies, a classic game from the 20th century. Eureka just killed Renton with a stealth bomber. This was their time, their time of fun; the FAC are planning their attack.

"Are those two ready?" asked Reina.

"They are" said a sniveling voice.

"Good, then we need to get the project back from them" said Reina said.

"When should we get the TA 101 Nirvash typeEX ready?" asked the voice.

"Soon…" she replied.

**To be continued…**

**The young man and the young woman find a little peace in the time of war, but what's this new child? Next time: Friendly enemies. **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Yeah I own Eureka Seven...NOT, AND FOR THOSE WHO THINK I DO, THAT WAS SARCASIUM. And for those who still don't get it. I don't own Eureka Seven or anything that profits off it. The new LFOs and Characters are mine though.

**Chapter 10: Flying High**

Renton and Eureka found peace within the war time, but they knew the war hasn't ended; no it was still continuing.

"Renton, let's get some sleep" Eureka said as she retrieved Mitsuki.

"It's been a long day" Renton said as he walked with Eureka.

"I hope Mitsuki can sleep through everything" Eureka said as she looked down.

"A child should never see something like war" Renton said.

"Yeah…" Eureka said. They went to the room where Maurice, Maeter and Linck had gotten themselves to bed. Eureka carefully placed Mitsuki in the crib and Renton placed the cover over her. Renton bent down to kiss Mitsuki on the forehead, and said good night. Eureka got into her might gown, and Renton changed into his under shirt and boxers. They went to sleep together again, but this time there wasn't fighting. It was a pleasant dream, but it was more of a memory. Eureka could see herself with Renton when Renton first joined the Gekko-Go, she saw even though it was that long ago and Renton had just met her, he still wanted to protect her. Eureka felt her heart warming when she realized Renton wasn't near her, but she could feel he wasn't far away. Renton was wandering around when he realized he was in the mining cave, he remembered it well; Eureka tried to go back once. Renton could see the cave clearly and walked around to see if Eureka was already there; to his surprise she hasn't arrived yet. Eureka ran toward the feeling of Renton and as she did, she reached a familiar place. It was the cave where she tried to go back. Renton wandered around to see if he could see Eureka coming in the Nirvash, he never saw what happened to Eureka when she tried to go back but he walked around and saw nothing. Eureka had just arrived at the spot where she entered the Scab Coral, she saw herself get out of the Nirvash and walked over to the wall. She saw herself touch the wall and it light up, she remembered that she called for Renton when she entered it. Renton found Eureka now, both of them; the past and his Eureka. He moved over to her and set himself next to her. They watched as Eureka entered the Scab.

"I remember what I saw in there" Eureka said.

"I remember how horrified I was when I saw you like that" Renton said.

"I called out for you when I was in there" she said taking Renton's hand.

"I just wanted to save you no matter what" he said smiling.

"After that, you ran away, and I was so lonely" Eureka said.

"I'm sorry about that, but I thought that you hated me" Renton said with a sign of guilt.

"I was just scared, but then I realized; I needed you" Eureka said as she leaned over to him.

"And I needed you too" Renton said. Renton and Eureka had that light again, it was a purple glow and it matched their vital signals; they were one. For that night nothing out of the ordinary happened, it would be the next day that the worst was to happen. The next day, was when the FAC attacked; the Gekko-Go was some what ready for this.

"Leader! A few KLF squads are coming in quick" Woz said.

"How many?" Holland asked quickly.

"About 7 squads" Woz answered.

"Holland, Eureka and I are launching" Renton said over the intercom.

"What!?" Holland said.

"What are you doing?" Holland yelled over the intercom.

"We'll be fine Holland, if it's the two of us" Eureka said. Holland still didn't like the idea but he trusted them both.

"Launch the typeWAVE now" Holland ordered. The other ships had launched KLF units; the Gekko-Go launched the typeWAVE, 606, 808 and the 909. Just before Renton and Eureka launched they held hands, their minds began to merge. Though it didn't fully merge, they could tell what the other is thinking. As they approached the KLF units they could see not far from them was the floating FAC base, but what's more interesting is the three KLFs that were leading the attack. The first one was familiar to them, it was the black LFO in their dreams; however, it was different. The LFO's face plate was red with two eye holes, but nothing was in there. Just like theEND, it was shaped like the Nirvash; but its ref board didn't separate. Also, unlike theEND; the LFO didn't have two plates in its chest. They couldn't tell what weapons were on the LFO. The other two were identical to each other, except the fact they were different colors. They both had a sharply shaped Ref boards, the head was one eyed too. Renton and Eureka could see the two other KLFs had plates in their chests, which means they have a long range attack from that.

"This is the WaveRider; we're going to engage the three leading KLFs" Renton and Eureka said in unison.

"Wait, all by yourselves!" Holland said angrily.

"Please cover us" they said together. Renton and Eureka knew the three KLFs were going to attack them no matter what, but they couldn't put anyone else in further danger. Just as they began their fight with their fight with the three KLFs, Omega came over the intercom.

"Holland, Renton, Eureka!" Omega's voice came from the intercom.

"Get away from those KLFs now" he said loudly.

"We'll be fine, believe in us!" Renton and Eureka said in unison.

"It's not that, if it was just one of them I wouldn't be worried. It's the three of them together against you I'm worried about!" Omega said.

"Why?" they said in unison.

"That's the TA 101 Nirvash typeEX and the other two are the TB 202 twin Alpha and Beta!" Omega said in desperation.

"Please believe in us!" they said again. Renton and Eureka knew if they run now, that black LFO would haunt their dreams and come back for them later.

"Damn it!" Omega said. The three KLF began their attack on WaveRider, and just as Omega said; they were dangerous. It took them everything they got to dodge their attacks; they couldn't even get a chance to strike back. Renton activated the arm blades and slashed it, to their surprise the slash they made formed a wind current that could travel and cut. With this discovery, Renton and Eureka had a way to fight back. This little victory was short lived when the black KLF's face plate opened at the mouth, a jaw appeared and it charged up some energy. It fired on them; it was like their Trappar cannon only much more powerful. They knew that attack was the same as their trappar cannon at full power. Renton pressed the charge button for the trappar cannon, they could still move while it charged; they waited for the gage to hit the red zone. With the timing right they fired on the black KLF; a direct hit. But as the smoke clears only a piece of armor came off, then it slung out its arm and it divided into 3 pieces. The archetype was stretching and the claw at the end of the arm was coming at them. Just as they blocked the attack, one of the other KLF attacked them from behind and knocked them off the board. WaveRider was heading to the ground.

"Renton, Eureka!" Holland called out as he was fighting 5 KLFs at once. As they were falling, Renton and Eureka knew they had to go full sync. Everyone could see a blue and red glow, as they saw this WaveRider got its board and rode up for a counter attack. As the lights came into sync the better WaveRider's fighting ability seemed to be. Soon the lights were in perfect sync, and WaveRider was taking on the three KLFs with no problem. But no matter how well the fighting abilities are the timed attacks from the three KLFs were still dangerous, just as WaveRider was about to get hit the archetype grew a large plate out of its arm. The plate was used to block the laser, using this they mounted a counter attack and shot Beta in the leg; it fell to the ground. The Alpha dropped down to pick it up when WaveRider slashed out its board and took out an arm. WaveRider turned and saw the black KLF right in front of it ready for an attack. Just as it was about to strike it backed off and a laser came to where it was. The Devil fish was coming in fast; they didn't know who was piloting it.

"Renton, Eureka, get the Alpha and Beta and get out of here" Omega said.

"But that KLF-" they were cut off.

"It's almost out of power" Omega responded.

"It has to leave now" Omega added. Renton and Eureka caught the two KLFs and took them back to the Gekko-Go. When they got there, everyone was ready for the pilots; but everyone wasn't expecting this. The two KLF pilots were unconscious and they were Dominic and Anemone!

"What-Why are they in there?" Renton and Eureka said in shock.

"Move over" Omega said as he came through with a box. When he opened it, there were five compacts aligned in an X. Omega switched on something and a green light appeared from Dominic and Anemone, it scattered and flew out side the damaged Hanger door. Slowly they regained consciousness, but when Dominic saw Omega he was enraged and slammed him against the wall.

"Wait, what are you doing Dominic?" Renton asked.

"Ask this bastard that" Dominic replied bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Eureka said in confusion.

"He was with the FAC!" he as he slammed him in to the wall again.

"Omega is this true" Holland asked.

"Yeah, it is" Omega said calmly.

"Tell us, what are you doing here? Are you here to capture Renton and Eureka or are you here to destroy the Gekko-Go" Dominic said angrily. Anemone was behind him and was staring at Omega.

"No, I was held prisoner there" Omega replied.

"Don't lie!" Dominic yelled.

"Jeez, you think I care about my life when I was there. No, I didn't; it was because they got Renton" Omega said.

"They said if I don't help them, they'll kill him" Omega said bitterly. Dominic now loosens his grip.

"I guess I'll tell you now, I was the one who invented the Unit souls" he said with his head down. Everyone in the room was shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Holland said angrily.

"I couldn't" he said.

"I guess I'll tell you how I got away from the FAC" he said.

"About a month before Renton was captured I was taken prisoner, my transport ship was attacked and I was captured. I didn't want to help them, and for a month they tortured me. But one day they brought in Renton and said they'd kill him if I didn't help them, I needed to save Renton" Omega said just as Renton was about to ask a question.

"Wait, are you that scientist?" he said surprised.

"The one that brought your meals, and took you back every time they finished experimenting on you. Yeah, that's me" he said.

"I wanted to thank that scientist for that" Renton said.

"I'm not done yet. They wanted to speed up the Unit project as much as possible, but I managed to slow them down. I slowly gathered data on the ship and where its locations would be and I made a message to the Gekko-Go" he said just as Holland cut him off.

"So the one that planed the attacked was you?" Holland said.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect the guard to be there, they were suppose to be at lunch. But he was sick and didn't want lunch. When he saw you coming he pressed the alarm and took Renton and I. When the ship began to separate, I grabbed a parachute and jumped out. I know they were going to kill me" Omega said.

"But I did do something before the attack, I took into account that the plan might fail. So I screwed up the data and they used a lower concentration of drug and Renton could break free from Unit seven's control more easily" he added.

"I see…" Dominic put Omega down now.

"Since I'm at it" Omega said.

"I might as well tell you how I invented the Unit souls" Omega said. Everyone came to hear this, Omega waited a bit for people to come but he didn't seem to be happy.

"Unit seven and the drugs originated from Eureka" Omega said coldly.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Renton said angrily.

"I was on the team with Adrock that studied Eureka" Omega said then paused.

"But I don't remember you" Eureka said confused.

"Of course you don't, I was the person that stayed behind the glass and studied your mental signals" he said.

"That's where I got the data to make a unit soul from" he said.

"Why Eureka" Holland asked.

"Eureka's mind at that stage could learn but we could use that and alter the personality as well, because what they told me was to use this method to cure despair sickness" Omega said.

"What they told you?" Eureka asked. She was curious now about this man.

"They wanted to use it for other purposes, but they told me that it was going to be used for the despair sickness patiences" Omega said.

"They lied to you?" Renton asked.

"You see, if I think it's not a good cause then I don't do it. But they wanted it bad enough so they tricked me into working on it" Omega replied.

"Was it ever finished" Holland asked.

"I did finish it, but I never gave the full report or the full research materials" Omega said.

"Was Unit seven complete" Renton asked.

"No, I never finished it. Even when they captured you I still didn't finish it" Omega said shaking his head.

"So what happened" Holland asked.

"When I first finished the project, I discovered what the military wanted to use them for" Omega began to explain.

"They were planning on making the perfect little soldiers, ones that will never go against an order and ones that will never disobey the higher ups" he said coldly.

"You want to know why Unit seven has a seven in it." Omega asked.

"I guess so…" everyone said.

"Unit seven's base personality was from Eureka" he started.

"Well, Eureka's seventh stage in mental development" he added.

"Huh?" Renton and Eureka said.

"Eureka's mental development went through stages of development and we were tracking it" he said.

"Aside from the Unit project I was also in charge of Eureka's mental signal records. When I couldn't seem to find the bug in the base personality instructions I saw how Eureka's personality at the stage fit the needs for a base one" Omega said.

"I was using the 6th one when they ordered me to use the 7th" Omega said bitterly.

"Why the 7th" Holland asked.

"I'll explain the stages: stage 1 was when Eureka was first discovered she had no memories or emotions just base human functions, stage 2 was when she began to learn, Eureka's brain began to learn to walk and have control over her body, stage 3 was when she developed more complex learning, such as walking, talking and understanding" Omega said slowly.

"Stage 4 was when she was introduced to the Nirvash for the first time, the people at Tresor wanted to see if Eureka could Pilot it, Stage 5 was when Eureka began talking to the Nirvash and that was yet another development. At stage 6, she could pilot the Nirvash and had basic human emotions and understanding; the personality I needed for a base. But I continued to monitor Eureka, when Adrock used the Amita Drive and Eureka learned to use weapons on the Nirvash; that's when the 7th development found" Omega said.

"This was the perfect personality for the perfect soldier, one who would follow orders and one who showed no emotions in battle" Omega continued.

"That's why when Holland took the Gekko-Go, I made sure most of the security was off, I wanted to come along; but I had to destroy the unit project" Omega said as he touched his laptop.

"So you knew Adrock?" Renton said suddenly.

"Yeah…I had to share my research with him, you know? You remind me of Adrock" Omega said as he looked towards Renton.

"What?" Renton asked.

"Adrock wouldn't stop talking about his son, saying how cute and energetic he was" Omega said smiling.

"He was very proud of you" Omega added.

"But why didn't he come home?" Renton was confused.

"Eureka was someone who needed full attention, he even said to me once; looks like I have another daughter now and he would go off laughing" Omega said with a chuckle.

"He thought of Eureka as his daughter and even so, he couldn't forget his real son now could he" Omega added.

"Dad, really said that" Renton asked.

"Not in front of Eureka, but always in my face" Omega said smiling.

"He was a good man, I'm sure if they didn't push him to use the Amita drive; he would be home eating a burger with you" Omega said.

"They pushed him to?" Renton wanted to know more.

"During our research we discovered that the Amita drive and the Nirvash held great power, the military was interested and pushed the project faster" Omega said.

"Because of certain speed requirements, we didn't fully research what would happen. But those bastards wanted power" Omega's voice turn sour.

"We couldn't find a way to stop it without taking Adrock out with it" Omega added.

"There wasn't enough time" he continued.

"Thank you for tell me" Renton said.

"Dominic, Anemone, come to the infirmary. I need to run a few tests on you two" Omega suddenly said.

"How can I trust you?" Dominic said.

"If I was really an evil person, wouldn't Renton and Eureka be with the FAC and the Gekko-Go destroyed by now?" Omega said with an annoyed tone.

"I guess…" Dominic said looking down.

"Well, I can't blame you; they probably told you I was in charge of the project when they injected you" Omega said.

"We have to take out the TA 101 Nirvash typeEX as fast as possible" Omega quickly added.

"And now" Omega said as he got up.

"Time for a few tests" he said as he grabbed Dominic and Anemone's arms. For 3 hours he tested them and when he came out, he gave them the clear. He said that the only thing wrong was the drug that's still in their system, but with rest it would be out.

"Omega, what do you know about that Nirvash?" Anemone asked.

"I see…It feels like theEND doesn't it?" Omega said.

**To be continued…**

**As the adults gather to think of what the goals are, the young man and the young woman are about to lose a friend. Next time: Memento Moment. **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka Seven or anything that is legally copyrighted to it.

**Chapter 11: Memento Moment**

"I see…Feels like theEND doesn't it" Omega said.

"Not really, it looks like theEND but it doesn't feel like it" Anemone said.

"I guess you're right about that" Omega said as he continued on his project.

"What do you know about it" Anemone knew something. Renton and Eureka wasn't far behind, they wanted to ask a few questions themselves about Omega.

"That child is in pain" he said slowly.

"I guess you could call that child theEND's brother" he said.

"Why would it be, theEND never mentioned anything about a brother" Anemone protested.

"The typeEX is yet another archetype that evolved" Omega said.

"But not in the way theEND and Nirvash did" he added.

"Omega… We wanted to ask you something" Renton and Eureka said as they walked up to him.

"I guess you should hear this too" he said.

"There are four known Archetypes that evolved, those are; the typeZERO, the typetheEND, the typeWAVE and the typeEX" he said as he took out a picture.

"You all know about the Nirvash and theEND and even the typeWAVE but it's the typeEX that is trouble" he said as he moved to the picture of the black KLF.

"The typeEX wasn't always evil, in fact, it was once like the typeWAVE" Omega said with a small smile.

"How did it evolve" Renton asked.

"That's the thing; it was already evolved when we found it. For one the compact glow on the body weren't green, they were blue. Not only that, the archetype's arms could stretch and it was a curious design" Omega said as he took out a picture of the archetype.

"It looks gentle doesn't it" Omega said as he showed the picture. The picture showed the archetype in a hanger, no weapons were near it and it had an innocent aura around it. It didn't feel like the KLF that attack with such rage and anger.

"They put me in charge of designing the armor, of course they never told me about the weapons so I didn't design any" he said as his smile faded.

"But then they said that they needed new weapons for the other KLFs and so like a sucker I designed it for them" Omega's voice was changing again.

"By the time I finished the last weapon design, I realized that it was for the typeEX. When I went to the hanger to stop it, it was too late. I was so caught up in the typeEX's design I forgot to check up on it. They did something and the archetype turned black" Omega said as he took out another picture of the archetype; it was pure black and the blue compact glows became red the once innocent aura was now a sinister field. This was the feeling of the KLF that attacked them.

"How horrible" Eureka said as she placed her hand on the picture.

"The military broke up not long after that, they took that child with them" Omega's voice sounded sad. Anemone, Eureka and Renton left after hearing Omega's story about the typeEX; it was a child that was in pain.

"Renton can you wait here for a minute, I have to get Mitsuki" Eureka said as she ran off.

"Who's Mitsuki" Anemone asked.

"Our daughter" Renton said.

"Really?" Anemone was surprised.

"Yeah, say where's Dominic" Renton said with pride.

"Behind you" Dominic said from behind Renton, this startled him a lot.

"How long have you been there" Renton said as he recovered from the shock.

"Long enough to hear that you and Eureka have a daughter" Dominic said. Eureka by now had come back with a blue bundle in her arms.

"Hi Dominic" Eureka said as she walked up to them.

"Hi Eureka, is that your daughter" Dominic said as he pointed to the bundle in her arms.

"Yeah, this is Mitsuki" Eureka said as she showed Dominic and Anemone.

"She's so cute" Anemone said.

"She looks a lot like you Eureka" Dominic added. The baby was still sleeping and they decided to head for Stoner's room to check the news of the FAC. Eureka didn't want to wake Mitsuki up so she brought her to their room and placed her in the crib. They were watching the news when the black KLF came to attack. Renton and Eureka quickly ran to the hanger and took the typeWAVE. Their minds began to merge again.

"WaveRider launching" they said together. Just as before there were a lot of KLF squads that attacked but Holland's side was only the Gekko-Go, they had to launch everything they had. But the Devilfish remained because there was no one who could pilot it, and no one wanted to. The black KLF went straight for Renton and Eureka; it launched its arms at them and tried to cut them. Renton and Eureka could take this KLF on; it wasn't too big of a threat now that it was alone. They were wrong, for some reason the black KLF's fighting abilities were much higher than the last time they fought it. It was like a different pilot was in there, little did they know; the pilot was a familiar face. As the battle continued the Gekko-Go was hit a few times and had to make a landing, it slowly descended to a forested area. The battle followed the Gekko-Go as everyone began to get closer to the Gekko-Go, a few KLFs fell. Omega was using the counter-unit device, this help protect the Gekko-Go from close ranged attacks. What was left was for the 606, 808, 909 and WaveRider to block the long ranged attackers. The battle between the typeWAVE and typeEX had gone to a whole new level; Renton and Eureka were doing their best. Even going into full sync, but the black KLF was still too much trouble; they were soon hit. WaveRider was falling and the board was too far away to reach, just when the typeEX was about to attack; the Devilfish came to their rescue.

"Are you two alright?" Omega said over the intercom.

"We're fine now" they said in unison. The Devilfish retrieved WaveRider's board and they attacked the typeEX together. The battle continued and Renton, Eureka and Omega were taking more and more damage, the same could not be said for the typeEX. It was still untouched; the only thing that could be called damage on it was the bumps on it from hitting the Devilfish and WaveRider. Soon after the Devilfish took a vital hit.

"Omega you should leave this to us" Renton and Eureka said in unison. But Omega didn't want to hear this; he grabbed the arm of the typeEX and let it retract so they were face to face.

"Unit seven huh?" Omega said as he looked into the blank eyes of the KLF.

"Unit seven?" Renton and Eureka said.

"Renton Thurston, Eureka Thurston, did you believe that I could be destroyed so easily" the voice said.

"I will take back the body and kill you both" Unit seven was talking about Renton's body and it found away to kill his mind.

"Why do you need a body, don't you have one now" Renton yelled.

"I can't stay like this forever, but I can take back the body and destroy the Military that is under Holland's command" Unit seven said coldly.

"First I am to kill this resistance" he said as he looked toward Omega. Omega took the chance to grab WaveRider and placed its chest in front of the typeEX, himself and Unit seven.

"Eureka, Renton fire now!" Omega yelled.

"We can't you're in the line of fire" they yelled back in unison.

"If you don't then I'll die here anyways, fire now while I have him" Omega yelled desperately. Renton and Eureka couldn't bring themselves to do it, Omega was in the line of fire and they couldn't kill him.

"Renton, Eureka, it's alright. You can kill me here, I owe my friends my life" he said.

"What, why?" they asked in unison.

"I used to have two friends named Stella and Akira, they were lovers too" he said with a small chuckle.

"They were going to have a child together and because he often kicked Stella, they wanted to name the child Kicker" Omega said with tears n his eyes.

"But because of an experiment, they both died. And I wanted to join them but not before I helped you two, now hurry!" Omega said as he struggled to get a grip on the typeEX. WaveRider heard this and began charging the trappar cannon, Eureka and Renton tried to stop it but the gage had hit the max point. WaveRider opened fire; this destroyed the Devilfish along with Omega and seriously damaging the typeEX. It fell to the ground, Renton and Eureka broke up their minds and realized Omega had just been killed. As they landed on the Gekko-Go, Renton felt his head hurt. Unit seven had gotten into him. Renton opened the cockpit and pushed Eureka out and jumped off in the other direction, Eureka who was confused followed him.

"Eureka, please stay back" Renton said as he took out the pistol and tossed it to Eureka.

"Get out!" Renton was screaming. Eureka wanted to get closer but Renton won't let her.

"Eureka please… Leave before he takes over" Renton was struggling to get the words out.

"But Renton, Omega said if I'm with you, you could fight it back" Eureka yelled as she ran toward him.

"It's different this time!" Renton let out a short scream then clasped on the ground. Eureka ran to him but when she looked into his eyes she could see; three rings forming in his eyes. Eureka backed off and Renton who was shaking at the time slowly stopped. Renton closed his eyes and took a small breath and got up, it wasn't Renton anymore; it was Unit seven.

"Eureka Thurston, after I kill you. Renton will die, and I will kill everyone on the Gekko-Go" he said emotionlessly.

"Stay back Eureka!" Holland said as he pointed a gun to Unit seven.

"Go ahead, fire Holland Novak" Unit seven said calmly.

"Can't kill Renton can you" Unit seven said mockingly. He slowly walked up to Eureka who was frozen on the spot, she couldn't feel Renton anymore. She stood there watching Unit seven, in Renton's face come up to her.

"I don't have a weapon, so I'll take that gun" Unit seven said as he reached out to the gun. Eureka had pointed the gun at him but couldn't press the trigger, she wanted Renton be in there; but to her horror, Renton might be gone. Unit seven got closer and closer until he was right in front of Eureka, his eyes were evil and the sweetness that Renton had shown her was gone. Unit seven blinked and hugged Eureka; with his eyes still closed he kissed Eureka. Holland couldn't stand it, but there wasn't anything he could do. Eureka was terrified but for some reason the kiss felt like Renton, Unit seven reached for the gun and Holland realized he was going to kill Eureka. Unit seven was holding Eureka's hand with the gun and everyone heard the gun go off. Everyone thought Eureka opened fire, but they were wrong; the gun kept firing into Renton. Holland realized Renton took control now, he was firing into himself; the only way he could stop Unit seven was to kill himself. Eureka was crying, she could see Renton's eyes were what they used to be; but he killing himself. As the gun ran out of bullets, blood came from Renton's mouth and he clasped to the ground once again.

"Get…out…of…me!!!" Renton yelled to the heavens. As he did a green image came from behind him, it looked like Renton but everyone knew it was Unit seven. It scattered into the Trappar.

"Renton!" Eureka dropped to the ground began crying over Renton.

"I'm back…" Renton said just before he started to lose consciousness. Holland brought Renton to the infirmary but there was bad news, from all the injuries and lack of resupplying there weren't any blood units left and Holland wasn't in a condition to give blood. From his battle he was also injured and was in a bad state, Holland had just enough blood to survive. Eureka couldn't ask him to give up his life for Renton, she couldn't ask anyone but herself to give their life for Renton. Mischa came out and told the injured Holland about Renton's condition. She gave him one hour to live and with the Gekko-Go's damages there was little they could do. Eureka heard this and beg for them to let her see him, Holland agreed. Eureka entered the room and Renton was there barely alive.

"Renton…" Eureka wanted to cry.

"Eureka… Mischa said I was going to die" Renton said slowly and weakly. Eureka couldn't speak but she wanted to rip her heart out, it hurt so much.

"Why did you shoot yourself when you could have pushed him out like that" Eureka finally said.

"I couldn't, I had to injure myself to do that" Renton said.

"Why did you shoot yourself so many times" Eureka's voice was breaking up.

"I wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt you" Renton spoke softly.

"Renton…" Eureka was crying again. Renton gently wiped the tears off Eureka's face. Eureka could feel her heart missing, Renton just shoot himself times to save her; now he was going to die. Everything around Eureka dulled, all she could do was stay there and cry; she knew Renton was dying and there was nothing she could do. But she wanted to do something, anything. She looked over to the blood transfer machine and got the idea she might be able to save him after all. She took it and found the vain in her arm; she stabbed in the needle and went to the other needle. She found Renton's vain and stabbed the other needle into Renton. For a moment Eureka was happy that Renton would live, Renton knew what she was doing but he still couldn't move. He finally gathered his strength to speak.

"Eureka, please… We both know your blood type doesn't match mine" Renton said.

"If I don't do anything you'll die" Eureka said as she began to cry again.

"I don't want you to die, I won't let you!" Eureka was screaming.

"I don't want to die either but there are things in this world that we can't do" Renton said softly. His strength was growing weaker and weaker.

"Renton, I can't live with out you. You heard Omega, he said you have be with me for me to think normally" Eureka's voice turned to desperation, she leaned over him.

"I don't want you to die because of me" Eureka said with her head down.

"It's okay" Renton said weakly.

"It's not okay Renton! It's not" Eureka was yelling.

"Renton I need you to be with me, I need to be beside you" she said with a softer tone.

"Eureka, I'll always be with you no matter what" Renton said.

"Don't say that, you know if you die then I'll never see you again!" Eureka raised her voice again.

"I remember when you ran away, I didn't know what love was and I was scared" Eureka began saying.

"Eureka…" Renton said softly.

"But later, I realized I need you to be with me and it turned from wanting to need for me" Eureka said. She hadn't realized Renton shut off the blood transfer machine.

"When I first met you, you were always there and I had a feeling I wanted to be near you" she said.

"Then when you ran away, I needed you. Nirvash needed you and without you, Nirvash won't talk or move for me" Eureka said as she rested her head on Renton's arm.

"And I'm scared, I'm scare that I'll go back to how I was" Eureka said as tears soaked into Renton's sleeve.

"Please don't leave me…You promised Renton, you promised me!" Eureka could feel a bit of anger.

"You can't break a promise to me Renton! You can't, you shouldn't and you haven't" Eureka's voice got higher then lower. Renton's heartbeat became slower and Eureka knew he didn't have much time left.

"Please Renton…You can't leave me…" Eureka said softly. Eureka was crying softly when she saw a small knife in the corner; it was for operating. Eureka reached for it and went back to Renton's side; she slowly got on the bed and lay down beside him.

"Renton when you die, I want to come too" Eureka said with a small smile, she held the knife in both her hands.

"Eureka please…" Renton spoke ever so softly.

"No Renton, when you die, you can't protect me anymore" Eureka said as she got closer to him.

"When you can't protect me, then I'll come along too" Eureka said as she rested her head beside Renton's.

"What about Mitsuki and the kids" Renton said weakly.

"Maurice will take care of them, he's mature enough and seems to know what I want" Eureka said.

"And I want to be with you" Eureka said smiling again.

"As long as I don't die you won't die" Renton asked with a whisper.

"Yep, because as long as you're here, you're going to protect me" Eureka said. Renton tried his best to stay awake but he was just too tired. He knew if he fell asleep he might die and Eureka would kill herself, to try and keep himself awake; Renton tried to speak to Eureka.

"Eureka, why do you want to die with me so much?" Renton asked trying to stay awake.

"Because you are sharing your life with me, a person who didn't have anything before" Eureka said, she was now holding Renton she let her wings spread and it covered them both.

"When you shared your life with me, you gave me everything. So if you die then I have to come along don't I?" Eureka replied and kissed him on the cheek. Renton by now couldn't hold it, he fell asleep. Renton was dreaming but he wasn't sure if he was dead or was he still alive. Nothing felt real, the only thing that he felt that was real was Eureka who was next to him sleeping. He could see nothing else but darkness, but he could see a green light slowly getting bigger; inside he saw Nirvash and 7 orbs scatter with the rainbow ring around the earth. Renton couldn't move his body, Eureka no longer was holding the knife; the thought shot through his mind. Were he and Eureka dead?

**To be continued…**

**Are the young man and the young woman dead? What is this dream they see? What is waiting for them? Next time: Write to me. **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: If I owned Eureka seven i would be making this into a movie. And for those who still don't get it, I DON'T OWN EUREKA SEVEN.

**Chapter 12: Write to me**

"Eureka and I might have died together" Renton thought.

"Nirvash, what were we suppose to do?" Renton asked himself. He was floating somewhere, but it was dark and he couldn't see anything. The image of Nirvash's last moments had disappeared, along with the meaning that he was still alive. The only thing Renton could feel was Eureka beside him, but she was asleep and he couldn't seem to move.

"Renton's going to miss dinner" Eureka thought.

"He knows I made it just for him, so he can't miss dinner" Eureka said. Eureka was waiting in a kitchen, and she was waiting for Renton to come home. She looked at the clock and there was nothing on it.

"He's late" she said crossing her arms.

"E-Eureka, wake up please" Renton said. Slowly he found a door and Eureka had disappeared, he was holding a box of tools and he looked at his watch.

"Oh crap, I'm late" Renton said panicking. He quickly ran through the door and found Eureka waiting for him with dinner ready.

"You know you shouldn't be late" Eureka said.

"I'm sorry I was really busy" Renton apologized. He sat down and looked outside the window, it was pitch black.

"The weather doesn't seem like it's nice" Renton said.

"It's been like that all day" Eureka said as she got Renton's plate ready. Just as Renton picked up the chop sticks, a flash appeared in his eye.

"Maurice…" Renton said suddenly.

"What is it?" Eureka asked. Just then a flash appeared in her eyes as well.

"Nirvash…" she said slowly.

"Eureka what time is it?" Renton asked.

"I don't know" she said as she looked at the clock. The clock was blank and the window was blank, the world around them had disappeared. Renton could feel that he was remembering something, something he wanted to forget; Eureka could feel the same. Soon after Renton and Eureka began reliving their lives, seeing each other's pasts and experiencing it as they switched places. Renton could see Eureka's pain, her past, and how she was lost. As the memories of Eureka unfolded in front of Renton, he realized that he saved her from all this. He took all her blood stained pages that were written with the evils of the world and he covered all those pains up. He showed her the good side of life, and he showed her that she could be happy. He looked at Eureka's blank book, when he first opened it; he was at the time of Del Ceilo. He could see clearly what Eureka had to do, slowly he opened the book. It wasn't blank, no; it was far from it. The book had blood stains and the words: kill, murder, sacrifice were repeated over and over again. He looked at the first page and it had said, Adrock taught me… The rest was covered with blood. Time passed on yet again, this was when he first met Eureka; he could see himself with her and the kids too. He looked at the book again, this time the book's blank pages had writing on it; it had the word love and surrounding it were: Hate, Jealous, Envy, like, Sad, Fear. Time went on yet again, this time he was at the time when he ran away and came back. He looked at the book again, some of the book's blood stain pages were covered with pink heart shapes with the words love written on them; he turned the book to were he left off. The pages were filled with; I love Renton. A few pages later, he could see the words of emotions again but no blood or hate anywhere. Time moved forward yet again, he looked at the book again too; he saw the word fear and he read the sentence it belonged to. "I fear Renton would hate or even reject me" he saw that the words were written with tear stains, but after that there was more for him to see; a few pages later the book said this, "He loves me no matter how I look, I love him so much". He continued and found that she was at the time when she was trapped in the Command cluster, he looked at the book; it said: "If I be with those I love, they'll disappear. I'll stop wishing then, but if it's permitted; I want to see him again". He turned the page, the book was covered in rainbows and the words love were everywhere, some where Renton found sentences. "He came for me; he said he'd never leave me. He is the one I love with everything in my heart, and he loves me. He came for me when he knew he'd never come out again, he was ready to become one with me" Renton looked at the book further and saw the same things written over and over again. "Renton and I are together", it kept continuing through the rest of the book. He closed the blank book and looked at the cover, it wasn't blank anymore; the book had a title and decorations. The book was colored pink with blue stripes coming in from the diagonal side and blue ribbons surround the corners, the title that Eureka had chosen for her book was: Eureka's life with Renton. A picture of the moon was the background for the title.

"I have to give this to Eureka, I think she dropped it" Renton said s he looked at the book.

"Renton, where are you?" Eureka asked. She began to walk around what seemed like Bellforest, she walked and walked until she reached a fence and a large board that said: Garage Thurston. She entered the house and found a little boy playing, there was a woman there but she didn't seem to notice Eureka. Eureka looked more closely at the boy and realized it was Renton; she smiled at the cute looking face. Eureka followed the young Renton around the house and felt like she was familiar with it; she could feel that the woman that was always with Renton had a secure aura. Time passed and Eureka liked how Renton grew up, to her this was the life she wanted. She enjoyed each day even though it felt boring, it was safe and secure. But soon the woman left and everything seemed to dull, Renton by now was enlisted for school. Every time the teacher mentioned Adrock Eureka would want to hide and or hit something. Renton soon discovered the sport of reffing; Eureka seemed to like it too. She watched as Renton each day tried to ref, but the trappar was too thin; she seemed disappointed. Soon, Renton's favorite spot was destroyed and Eureka became upset over this fact. She could see later that night that Renton's grandpa had taken his ref board, Eureka and Renton chased after him. Not long after that the Nirvash dropped and landed on Renton's room. Eureka could see when Renton first met her, he liked her already. She saw how much courage it took for Renton to fly up to the sky like that to deliver the Amita drive. She watched Renton join the Gekko-Go state and the disappointment of finding out she had kids. Eureka followed Renton around the Gekko-Go and saw how the kids used to torment him; for the first time in her life, Eureka wanted to destroy the kids. Time passed again and Eureka could see Renton's concern for her and how he saved her. She could feel why Renton ran away; she finally met Ray and Charles through Renton's eyes. Ray was the person that Eureka realized she hated, Ray the person who wanted to take her Renton away. Eureka had a small change of heart and felt the heart warming feeling of a family. She could see all the things that Renton went through to see her again, and how he wanted to save her. Looking back Eureka saw how Holland had once treated Renton, all that seemed unfair. Everything past this point Renton and she have experienced the same, but up to the point where she became the Command cluster; she felt Renton's pain of losing her and how he wanted to save her. She watched as Renton flew into the command cluster just to save her. Time skipped again and this time Eureka saw what they did to Renton when the FAC captured him, she saw how they put needles inside him and tortured him. The woman Reina…Eureka wanted to kill her. Everything else faded, Eureka could feel Renton's childhood with her; she loved it and now it was her memory too. See looked at her hands and found a small red book in her hands; she flipped through the pages and saw what they said. "I will protect Eureka no matter what, I'll always be with her", Eureka wanted to see Renton again; she needed to deliver this book to him. They both reached out their hands and held each other.

"Eureka…" Renton said calmly.

"Renton…" Eureka said.

"I have to give you this" they said at the same time. They exchanged the books and hugged each other, the worries of the world disappeared.

"Do you really think they're alright in there" Mischa said.

"I'd better check on them" Holland said weakly.

"I hope Eureka's going to be okay" Talho said. The three entered the room and found that the vital signal machine was giving out a reading that was for a normal healthy person. Holland, Talho and Mischa thought Eureka took the instruments and placed it on herself. They looked around and found Eureka with a knife in her hands and Renton who was keeping the knife from entering her. The blood transfer machine was off, but they could tell Eureka used it. Holland and Talho got closer and saw Renton and Eureka were giving off the purple glow, and Renton's injuries were healing and Eureka had gotten some.

"Amazing" Mischa said.

"They shared the injuries and Renton was able to escape death, absolutely amazing" Mischa continued.

"That kid sure has a lucky life" Holland said as he looked at his own injuries. Even though they shared the injuries Eureka's blood was compatible with Renton's so that also saved his life. Mischa had a letter and two boxes for Renton and Eureka who just woke up, it was from Omega. They opened the letter of their lost friend and read it.

_Well, if you're reading this; then you know I'm dead or think I'm dead. But if I'm not over you telling to stop reading then continue, now please open the box. _

Renton and Eureka opened the box and found a great surprise.

"The Amita drive!" they said together.

_You should've opened the smaller box and you may have found the Amita drive, I'll tell you how I got it. When Mischa delivered Mitsuki to the world she found that she was holding it in her hands, how that happen is unknown to me. I've studied it and found out it is the Amita drive I'm not sure if it's just one for one of two but one way or the other this belongs to you. Now please open the other box. _

Renton and Eureka did just as the letter say, and when Eureka saw the green orb, she became scared; but she didn't show Renton this.

_I discovered this when I saw you two in the Command cluster, I followed one of the green orbs and found where it had landed. It was hiding itself in the Scab coral and it seemed only you could find it. I ran a few tests and found out it was part of the Nirvash, it held a lot of power but it was to be for a greater use. I believe it is used to bring the other half of the planet back to us, it might open a portal or it might bring the whole thing back. Nothing like this happened before so I don't know. A side from this one there are six more, if you get them then it might end this war. Please take care of the typeEX for me. _

_Yours truly:_

_Omega Ken. _

"Omega sure went through a lot of trouble for us" Renton said. Eureka stared at the orb for a while and brought the image flash of it, it was one and the same.

"Eureka?" Renton asked.

"Oh sorry Renton I was just remembering Nirvash" Eureka lied.

"I guess we know what we need to do now" Holland said.

"Yeah…" Eureka was scared, if what she saw was true; Renton might die. The Gekko-Go headed for the capital to resupply and to pick up Axel who was left alone for a few months.

"I should work you to the bone for leaving me like that" Axel said angrily.

"S-Sorry, we had some problems but-" Axel cut off Renton.

"Don't you but me mister; I see that your LFO is damage. Hurry up and fix it" Axel was determined to over work Renton. Maurice of course came to Renton's rescue. To distract Axel long enough for Renton to escape, Eureka brought Mitsuki to Axel. Axel of course was happy; he was an official great-grandpa. Renton by now ran from the hanger, Holland came in at the wrong time…

"Oh hi old man" Holland said.

"You! You shouldn't make an old man wait like that" Axel said as he proceeds to argue with Holland who couldn't escape because of his injuries. Holland and Axel aside, Dominic and Anemone returned to the Super Izumo and Renton asked about Dewey's kids. As it turns out when he attacked the Izumo as Unit seven he also took the kids, and at the moment Renton knew that Reina was planning something.

"Anemone you think they'll be alright?" Dominic asked as they went to their rooms.

"Eureka will be fine as long as Renton and there" Anemone replied.

"Captain Jurgens" Dominic said as he saluted.

"Not need for that, I'm just glad you're safe" Jurgens said.

"Was the scientist there?" Jurgens asked.

"He was, but he wasn't evil or a traitor" Dominic said with his head down.

"Is he still there now?" Jurgens asked.

"No, he died helping Renton and Eureka" Dominic said raising his head.

"How?" Jurgens wasn't expecting him to have died.

"He and the Devilfish were destroyed together" Dominic said.

"So he wasn't bad after all" Jurgens said with a relief.

"No, he was a nice guy" Anemone added. While the Gekko-Go was at the capital, they had a funeral for Omega; who died helping them. Renton and Eureka took the funeral hard; the only picture of Omega was when he first came on the Gekko-Go. This picture was the only evidence that he ever existed, other then that everything else could be anyone's.

**To be continued…**

**The young man and the young woman know their objective, but what will stand in their way? Next time: Finding one. **


	13. Prequel Omega's story

Okay this is a story about Omega, the character I made up for this fanfic. This explains a few things about Omega's past and reveals about his connection with the typeEX.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka seven, but some of the LFOs and some of the characters in this chapter are mine.

**Omega's story**

A man got out of the small set on the desert testing area; he called to the two giant robots that were flying freely in the sky.

"Stella, Akira, you can come down now!" the man yelled. The two robots that were surfing the sky were Military Mon-Soonos, and they were listen to what the man had to say.

"Okay, going from what I got; Stella you need to make a 4.2 degree change in that turn and Akira you need to watch that arm" he said pointing at a sheet of data.

"C'mon Omega, give us a break, we've been testing all morning" Akira said with a whinny voice.

"The faster you get this right the faster you can go on your little night alone" Omega said.

"We better hurry then" Stella said as she sighed. Stella was a young girl with blond hair; she had blue-ish green eyes and wore a KLF pilot suit. Akira was a young man who had black hair and green eyes; he was about 5"10 and also wore a KLF pilot suit.

"If you keep this up Omega, you're going to kill us one day" Akira said jokingly.

"Look, I've been working for four days straight. I want to have a little fun too" Omega said.

"Always the work hound" Akira said as he rubbed Omega's hair, Akira was taller then Omega by about half a head so he would sometimes call Omega pipsqueak.

"C'mon pipsqueak, I want to get this finished up fast" Akira said as he walked off.

"I'm older then you!" Omega yelled back.

"It's okay, you'll always be little Omega" Stella said laughing.

"I hate being short" Omega said steaming. Stella was a bit taller but Akira just wanted to get on Omega's nerves, they always did stuff like that.

"Okay, here are the instructions and the flight simulation" Omega said over the intercom.

"Got'cha" Akira said replied. As he did both the KLFs were in perfect sync, they both spiraled and pushing the KLF designs to the limits. They were KLF test pilots, and Omega was the monitor and data recorder. After the test Omega treated Stella and Akira to dinner, and talked about Omega's previous project.

"Heard you got a project with a girl" Akira said slyly.

"Not with, about" Omega said.

"Huh?" Stella and Akira were confused. Omega leaned over to them.

"Adrock found a human-formed coralian, her name is Eureka" Omega said quietly.

"And?" Akira asked.

"The KLFs you're testing were made possible by her" Omega said sounding like he was insulted.

"So you've seen the TA 101 Nirvash typeZERO right?" Stella asked in amazement.

"Seen it? I helped design it" Omega said proudly.

"Wow, we're looking at a legend" Akira said mockingly.

"So is Eureka talkative?" Stella asked.

"She's not a normal person, she's still developing so to answer your question, no" Omega said.

"What does she look like" Akira asked.

"Let's see…" Omega said as he reached for his pocket, he took out a small picture.

"Here, this is the human-formed coralian they discovered" Omega said as he held out the picture.

"Wow, she's pretty. I wonder is she likes to shop" Stella said.

"She doesn't know about that stuff" Omega said looking annoyed.

"Falling for her eh?" Akira said.

"I'm too old for her" Omega said.

"Heh-heh, you like her don't you" Akira said slyly.

"So does 80 of the males at Tresor" Omega said in defense.

"Well, I guess I'll go work on the data I collected" Omega said.

"Not so fast mister" Akira said as he grabbed Omega.

"You're not leaving the bill to us again" Akira said as he prepared to pound Omega.

"But-but I have lots of work to do" Omega said.

"Then we'll leave now" Stella said. Omega, Stella and Akira left the restaurant together and Omega headed home.

"Well, I'll see you guys next week" Omega said as he ran off.

"See'ya Omega" Stella and Akira waved good bye. Omega gone home and quickly started on refining the data he got from Stella and Akira's test flight. He held out a picture of him with Stella and Akira on the bridge, they were his best friends. Omega was double-booked for two project one code named: Project Unit fighter and the other Eureka. He took the Unit fighter.

"Sorry guys I had to cancel an appointment" Omega said as he ran to the little room.

"Okay today we're testing the CFS system" Omega said.

"I'll keep the power on low, they said that this might sting" Omega said as he activated the KLFs. KLFs are that time were activated by the one in the control room, so no one could steal the proto-types. Omega pressed a small red button and Stella and Akira could feel a bit dizzy.

"Wow, could you down it a bit more" Akira said.

"Yeah, I'm getting a really bad headache" Stella added.

"Sorry, I thought that might be a good setting" he said as he turned down the CFS.

"Much better" they said together.

"Here's what I need to test for" Omega said as he gave them the instructions. For the next few months, they tested the KLFs. But not long after that, the summer of love occurred and Adrock went missing; when they deemed him dead Omega took it hard. Soon after Omega recovered from the shock, Omega started working the Eureka project. He was in charge of recording Eureka's mental signals, but by then he was working on a third project. The Unit project… Omega found that Eureka's metal signals were stable and could be used for the base so he recorded her mental signals and began using it for his Unit project. He found out that the base was perfect and began working on how to deliver the personality without pain or resistance. He wouldn't leave his office for the sightless reasons.

"Yo, Akira…" Omega said weakly.

"Whoa, Omega, you look like a mess" Akira said as he padded Omega.

"I haven't slept in over a week" Omega said yawning.

"Like I said, always the work hound" Akira said.

"I'm going to go home now" Omega said sleepily. Omega was walking home when a man in a dark suit walked past him; he turned around and looked for a bit. Brushing the fact off as nothing he continued walking, as he continued he heard the man talk with another person.

"Does he know yet" the first said.

"Naw, he's working too hard" the second said.

"We'll begin testing with the drugs" he said as he handed the data over to the man.

"This is the formula for the unit project's drugs" the first said.

"Yeah, now for my payment" the second said. The first handed him a suit case and they walked off, Omega heard everything. He ran home and checked his computer, it was okay; nothing was removed or touched. He scanned for last access; to his surprise someone copied his Unit project's mind drug. Omega knew what the drug was for, it was used so the patience's current mind could be suppressed or weaken making it easier for a Unit soul to be placed into the person. Omega put the data he got together and the thought shot through his head. They weren't using him to cure Despair sickness; they were using him to make the perfect soldier. The laptops that he had laid on the floor we're untouched, even from first glance Omega doesn't look like an organized person; but his thinking is very organized. Even though the laptops all look the same he knows which one had which data. His room was full of laptops and one desktop, the desktop was placed near the single window in his room; no bed could be seen. Omega uses this method because he doesn't have to save everything on one computer and he can work on different projects are the same time. He comb through the desktop and saw the man only took what he had saved there; an incomplete version of the drug formula. He was almost done the real one but in was in one of the many laptops on his floor. The next day, Omega submitted the data at an incomplete phase; in reality he was done, the real one was perfect. It could take control easy, but Omega deleted all the data and after he submitted it he canceled his name off the project; the scientists that tried to follow his work got nothing. Omega was quite proud but the military soon found out, they targeted Stella and Akira because Omega refused to rejoin the project. The military attacked Stella and Akira not long after. The two were walking on the street; Omega was busy with the new CFS systems so he was at the testing sight. Five military soldiers attacked them for no reason; they knew that there was something wrong so they ran for it.

"Stella, are you alright?" Akira asked.

"I'm fine…" Stella replied. Akira knew this was a lie, Stella was really pregnant and she couldn't take this.

"I'll get Omega; he's at the test sight. He might be able to help" Akira said as he ran with Stella on his back. Stella always said that the child liked to kick her, so they wanted to name it Kicker if it was a boy. Omega knew about this already, he was the one that told them Stella was pregnant. However, the military planned this; they were already at the test sight and taken Omega prisoner already. Akira just got there where Omega had broken free and hacked into one of the KLFs; he disabled the control tower's command and told Akira to take it. Omega was still there while the Military attacked them, the KLF took flight and it was getting away. Omega told them that KLF had a CFS system but he told them not to use it. As the KLF made its escape other units came from hidden areas, desperate to escape; Akira used the CFS system. Not realizing that the CFS system was set on full, Akira placed the helmet and he fell unconscious. The KLF crashed, Omega watched as his two friends die; he somehow broke through the guards holding him. He ran to the fallen KLF.

"Akira, Stella, are you alright!" Omega yelled desperately. But when he got there, the sight was worst; both of them were dead.

"Damn it!" Omega yelled and sobbed. Omega quit all his projects after that, he went into hiding and went to great lengths to stay hidden. However, one day, one of his old co-workers found him and asked him to help them with the Nirvash's spec-2 repairs. Omega having some what recovered agreed, he returned to Tresor where he saw Renton and Eureka. He knew that these two were meant for great things. Omega still refused to work on other projects, but on one of his escapes from the military Omega's plane passed by a large tree-like figure in the sky. He watched closely as a single LFO crash into it and he waited for while, he soon saw the tree structure shatter and watched as the red sphere that was in the middle crack. He then saw the Nirvash had broken out of it, knowing full well of what was happening he got the plane closer and turned on the speaker phones to listen.

"Live, on this planet. And show the way to all life on the planet. If you return to the planet and unite then we will return to you, I believe that day will come" the figure in the sphere said. Omega couldn't understand this but he watched as the sphere broke apart and two lights fell to the planet he then saw green orbs fly off, he followed one of them. Soon he found himself quite far from the area where the orb originated; he continued and landed in a forest area of the scab part. He had just noticed that the world had been cracked. As he looked around he saw a green glow, he walked up to it and realized it was trying to barrel into the scab to hide itself. He took it out and thought it might hurt or be extremely hot; it was neither. He then examined it more closely and eventually returned to Tresor to study it. He soon discovered that it was part of the Nirvash and it was one of the Seven Swell's colors, he knew this would bring trouble so he hid the fragment away. As he was about to leave again a co-worker asked him to check out a new type LFO, at first he refused and wanted to disappear but the co-worker wanted him to at least see it. The man took him to the large hanger and there he saw the most unusual archetype. The archetype had blue compact bulges but not in a sad way, the blue was a light blue and seemed to have a proud glow. The rest of the archetype was in a different form, and the properties of it were different too. Omega took this archetype into interest, it was a peaceful one and he liked it a lot. Omega took the offer to engineer its armor, and the co-worker quickly got his name to the documents. As they left for the day, Omega stayed behind to examine the archetype for himself; he placed his hand on the archetype.

"What a nice feeling, you're a nice child aren't you?" Omega said as he looked up to the archetype.

"I'm talking to a non-talking machine" Omega said in realization.

"But I guess I have someone to talk to now" he said as he chuckled. For the rest of the project time Omega spent all his time and effort into making the armor for the archetype, because the higher-ups never said anything about weapons Omega didn't bothered to design any for it. However, the military asked him to make weapons for other KLFs; Omega agreed to making it. He would visit the archetype everyday but for 2 weeks he couldn't; they were applying paint so he couldn't come near it anymore. Just as Omega submitted the final weapon and final design for the archetype he realized that the weapons were meant for the archetype. He ran to the hanger and there, he saw something that made him drop to his knees and cry. The archetype had turned black and the once blue compact bulges turned red. The military broke up after that, they took the archetype with them. The archetype's serial name was TA 101 Nirvash typeEX.

"I'm sorry…" Omega said as he stared at the piece of paper.

"I let them do that to you…" he continued.

"If it takes my life, then so be it; but I will save you" he said with determination.

**Omega eventually got captured by the FAC but he couldn't find the typeEX, he was about to give up on life until they announced they captured Renton. He knew that he was the one that might save the tortured child, Omega needed to first save Renton. **


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka seven or anything copyrighted to it.

**Chapter 13: Finding one**

"Omega died for nothing" Renton said.

"No, he did it for us" Eureka said comforting him.

"Thank you Renton" Eureka suddenly said.

"Huh? Why?" Renton asked.

"Thank you for sharing your childhood with me" Eureka said looking down.

"Thank you for letting me see your pain, I can understand now" Renton said smiling.

"But-" Eureka was cut off.

"Now you can't say I don't understand" he said.

"And I love what you wrote in my book" she said.

"I love what you named it" Renton said. Eureka and Renton were walking in the capital and waiting while the Gekko-Go made its repairs. They knew what they had to do, but how were they going to find the fragments that Omega spoke of? They were missing for 2 years and no one turned up anything about these things. Renton thought a bit more about it and came up with nothing; they decided to look through Omega's stuff to see if he left anything that could help. They returned to the Gekko-Go and went to Renton's old room; the place was littered with papers and laptops. They slowly walked and looked at everything on his laptop, all of them showed mental, physical, stats of everyone and the condition of the LFOs. They looked a bit further and found something; it was a letter or rather a note.

_The energy signature of the green orb can be picked up by a compact drive, but it's very difficult to get a lock on it. However, after experimenting a little, I figured out how to track them more easily. _

They looked more closely and found a compact drive attached to a weird looking machine, they held up the green orb they left in the room and the compact glowed bright red. The orb they got was the red part of the Seven Swell, and they needed to know more. Eureka and Renton looked at one of the Laptops and found more data on it.

_The green orb or fragment holds a massive amount of energy but it remains dormant. When brought near a compact drive with a person giving out emotions the fragment glowed red and began releasing energy. The amount of energy stored and unknown but it can be said to be massive. The fragment locator had a range of 500 miles and as the color in the display increases in brightness, the closer to the fragment you are. _

The data ended there and they couldn't find anything after that. They spent the whole day looking through his files and papers and then they found another piece of data.

_Further study reveals that this fragment is from non other then the Nirvash typeZERO itself. Apparently when it had taken the other half of life on the planet, it scattered itself across the planet in; whether this was intentional or by accident, I have discovered if you gathered all the fragments together then this will create a rift in space; thus causing a portal to appear. I believe that this portal will lead to the world or space the Nirvash had taken the other half of the world. On a side note, the other half of the world that was taken away, were people that had a large connection to the zone. From despair sickness victims to Voderak priests, they all disappeared along with the Nirvash. _

"So Omega did find a way to find the fragments" Renton said.

"Omega really is an amazing person" Eureka said.

"I wish he didn't die…" Renton said sadly. Slowly they found yet another piece of data, they began to print the sheets out and put the data together to show Holland.

_This is the final thing I discovered about these fragments; they can be destroyed. Under high pressure or high energy the fragments could break, however, if dropping it the fragment won't break only under extreme conditions will these fragments break. _

Eureka and Renton couldn't find anymore data about this from Omega's computers but they showed Holland who was impressed by how they found Omega's work under all that stuff. This information was only kept within the Gekko-Go, Omega also left behind a container for the fragments that was very difficult to make. He needed to do this because the fragments would cause interference to the fragment locator. The Gekko-Go's mission mow was to find these fragments, and fast; the FAC is planning something and they were serious about this threat. The Gekko-Go launched to find the fragments, they switched on the locator and like that it slowly started to glow; it was the yellow fragment. The Gekko-Go and the Super Izumo circled around to see which direction it was. Omega might have made a device that could detect a fragment, but he didn't make it so it would show them which way it was.

"This might take a while" Holland said looking annoyed.

"I wish Omega made this so it could tell directions" he added.

"Well at least he left us something Holland, without him we would have a lot more trouble" Talho said coming from behind.

"Couldn't he make it easier to use?" Holland was very irritated.

"Well, a few more tries and we might find a better way to use it" Renton said jokingly. Eureka was looking at the orb, if what the version showed was true; Renton would pass a wall and something bad would happen to him. Eureka was very troubled with the fact that Renton might die finding the fragments.

"Hey, Holland look at this" Renton said as he pointed to the compact screen.

"What is it?" Holland asked.

"I think when the ship faces the fragment, the glow changes shape slightly" Renton said. Holland ordered the Gekko-Go to move around a bit and circle an area; to his surprise when the ship was pointed at the fragment the light would have a sharp top other wise it would be round.

"We got direction now!" Holland said loudly. He got the Gekko-Go to keep turning until the light was sharp and they headed in the direction, the light got brighter and brighter until they were sure they were near it. They landed in the area and brought the fragment locator with them, they found a spot where the light glowed the brightest. They needed to dig for it, but then slowly a light appeared from the ground and came up to Renton and Eureka. The fragments reacted to them.

"It seems we just have to get near it to get the fragment" Renton said holding the large orb.

"Well still have to travel the planet to look for the other 5" Holland said.

"I hope the FAC doesn't find out" Eureka said, she still seemed troubled.

"What's the matter Eureka?" Renton asked.

"I'm just worried about the FAC" Eureka lied again. Eureka tried to find the meaning of why Renton would die, but nothing really came to mind. Thinking harder she recalled the large wall in the second image, the image of a large wall that was gray; the wall itself she recalled had weird writing and resembled the Scab she once tried to return to. The thought occurred to Eureka; if Renton goes into the wall he will die.

"We have two, but I'm not sure how long it would take to travel the world again and again" Holland said.

"Omega said he filmed the Command cluster's destruction and also the direction of the some of the fragments" Renton said. They retreated back into the Gekko-Go and began searching through his files and papers; anything that would give anymore information. Soon enough they found the footage. It was crude but it was something, the footage showed the fragments heading is different directions and they set the Gekko-Go to the last location of the Command cluster.

"This helps a lot" Eureka said. Deep down she knew, one of those fragments would be Renton's death; in her mind she called it: The death fragment.

"Well from here we can tell which ones we found" Holland said studying the footage.

"I'd say these two are the ones that we have so we just have to follow the general locations of it" Talho said. The Gekko-Go settled and looked for the land marks that the footage had shown, after finding one the Gekko-Go roared its engines and headed out. While the ship was in flight they needed watch the fragment locator at all times, the footage might have given them the general locations but they could still miss it. It took 5 hours before they found it.

"It's near here" Renton said as he pointed to the compact screen. The light on the compact was glowing a faint blue but it got a bit brighter. Holland ordered the Gekko-Go to circle around a bit so they could find the direction of it. As they landed they yet again searched for the fragment, this time the fragment was inside a large tree. As Renton and Eureka near it, the tree glowed blue and the fragment came out without harming the tree. Just as they placed the blue fragment in the container the fragment locator began to glow purple, they knew that another one was near by. Unknown to the Gekko-Go crew was the FAC was watching them; the FAC had few cameras installed into the forest area. The FAC knew about the fragments but didn't know how to get them; they knew that the fragments each held a great deal of energy.

"Looks like Omega didn't plan for this" said Reina as she watched the monitor.

"Kids, get the plan ready" Reina said drinking a glass of wine.

"The Coronal's plans will finally be reached" one of the kids said. It was Dewey's kids, Jurgens never tried to get them to like him; but all the same he just wanted them to accept life. The kids however, were burned by the words of Dewey; they knew about his plans and the fragments. Dewey had actually planned about the fragments, he knew something like that would happen; but he didn't plan on it being the Nirvash's. The plans slowly reveal themselves.

"With the plans and ambition that the Coronal set for us, we will build the foundation of the new world" Reina said commandingly.

"It's a shame Dewey isn't around to see his new world and new order" one of the kids said.

"The Coralians will never have this planet and we won't share it with a bunch of invaders" they added.

"Good, Dewey would be proud of you" Reina said with a smirk.

"Now the time draws near, we just need one of the fragments and his plans will be completed" Reina said raising her glass.

"For Coronal Dewey!" they said together.

"Eureka, I think it's over here" Renton said as he waved over to Eureka. It took them another 4 hours to locate the next one; the purple fragment was in a crack of the Scab. When the fragment landed, it hit the side of the crack and embedded itself into it. With the jagged rocks it took them a while to get it. They now had 4 fragments; it was fast if you compare the fact that it only took them 2 days to find them. They had to return to the start point again to find the others, for days they continued to search. The FAC were waiting for them to find at least one that would be easy to get, all they needed was one. They couldn't attack the Gekko-Go because the typeEX would be no match against the typeWAVE, also they couldn't because the Gekko-Go was surrounded by the UF military (Military under Holland's command). While they were on the ship and waiting for the locator to light up again, Renton remembered that Omega left them the Amita drive. He didn't install it yet and didn't really need to. He thought more about the Amita drive and why it was left here; the thought came in. If the orbs were part of Nirvash then the Amita drive is what is needed to activate them to bring Nirvash and the other half of the world back. He had to ask Eureka and see what she thought, he began looking for her. He soon found her, she was in their room sleeping; she seemed so tired so Renton left the room and went to look through Omega's files again. He went to his old room which was now littered with Omega's computers and papers he began looking through some files.

"TA 101 Nirvash typeEX design" Renton was reading the title.

"The black LFO's design, and here are the weapon's manual" Renton said as he stared at the computer. The computer displayed 5 weapon systems, but from what Renton knew; the black LFO only used 2, he read the other three.

"I know the one it was using was the arm stretcher and the other one was the trappar cannon but if those two are that powerful then what of the other three" Renton thought. One of the other three weapons were ten homing laser slots positioned on the arms of the LFO, one of the ones was a leg blade; it was in two halves but you can put them together. The leg blades were meant to be put together into a sword or an axe, the blades were short if they are separate; the way the sword was put together was you make the handles connect one side locks the cutting ability and the LFO uses that for gripping it. The last weapon system was a long ranged attacker; it was activated when the enemy is moving too fast to get a lock on. Large leg plates would appear and would collect trappar, the collect trappar would then be stored in a compression chamber; the trappar would be released at high pressure in the chest so it would travel at amazing speeds.

"Why didn't it use it…?" Renton thought.

"The new design for WaveRider must be from this one" he said. It was true, the typeEX was discovered first then the typeWAVE was discovered later.

"If it had used those other systems against us we would have lost for sure…but why?" Renton continued thinking. Renton went through the file even more; Omega had saved everything about the typeEX's design here. This was a good chance to find a weakness.

"The typeEX's design is amazing, and there isn't much of a weakness" Renton said to himself.

"The only weakness it has is to an over powering force" Renton continued. The typeEX's design was so well thought out that the stresses on some parts of the body are almost zero. Everything on the LFO's body fit together perfectly and even under huge damage the LFO could still fight. Renton reviewed the design over and over again, he could see why Omega didn't want them to fight with it in the first place; the typeEX's overall design wipes the floor with the typeWAVE's.

"The archetype is a special one too" Renton said.

"Let's see, it can stretch to great lengths and it's hard to cut" Renton continued.

"No wonder the Trappar cannon didn't peel off the armor" Renton said in amazement.

"The armor is designed to deflect trappar for better speed" he said as he looked at the specs of the typeEX. This LFO was designed to be the most powerful one, but without an Amita drive it still couldn't compare with the Nirvash.

"I wonder if Eureka is up yet" Renton said as he looked at the clock; it was 4:00pm, Renton was in Omega's room for 2 hours and lost track of time. He got of the room and headed to their room, when he got there; Eureka was gone.

"I wonder where Eureka is." Renton asked himself. He went to the bridge to ask Holland but Holland was all over the place trying to track something.

"Holland, do you know where Eureka is?" Renton asked.

"Renton…Eureka left with the typeWAVE and the fragment locator, she took the four fragments we had too" he replied.

"What? Why?" Renton asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but Eureka left with it" Holland said.

"When did she leave?" Renton asked in shock.

"About two hours ago" Holland replied.

"Damn it-" Renton said he punched the wall.

"Where are you Eureka?" Renton said.

"I'm sorry Renton…" Eureka said as she followed the locator's instructions, she could now feel where the fragments are; but she needed to get them alone. She needed to get the death fragment before she could return; she hoped Renton would forgive her.

"Renton, I won't let you sacrifice yourself" Eureka said.

**To be continued…**

**The young woman is on a mission to protect the young man, but what will the young man do? Next time: Meet again. **


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: DO YOU REALLY THINK I OWN EUREKA SEVEN? IF YOU STILL DO, KICK YOURSELF AND CALL THE LOONIE BIN YOU JUST RID THE WORLD OF ANOTHER IDIOT.

**Chapter 14: Meet again**

"Damn it, I should have been there" Renton said punching the 606.

"Why did Eureka run away?" Renton hated himself, he left Eureka alone and she ran off.

"WaveRider…Please take good care of Eureka" Renton said, he knew there was nothing he could do but wait for Holland to track her down. They still didn't know where she's gone with everything. Eureka was gone for only a few days but all traces of her were gone as well, because Eureka wasn't calling for him he couldn't find her.

"If she did that, then she must've had a good reason" Renton said.

"I just wish she told me" Renton said angrily.

"Renton…" Maurice said coming from behind.

"Maurice…" Renton replied.

"Where did mama go?" Maeter asked coming from behind.

"Mama's gone to do something, don't worry she'll be back" Renton said in a reassuring voice. Renton then went up to Maurice's ear.

"Sorry, I wasn't there when she left" Renton said softly.

"Renton…" Maurice couldn't find the words. While they were with the Gekko-Go, Maurice also learned to take picture from Stoner; he spent more time with Stoner now.

"I'll go check up on Mitsuki" Renton said. Renton went to Talho's room where Mitsuki was sleeping during the day. Renton got Mitsuki from her crib and started humming a song, Eureka left Mitsuki so that means she plans to return. That also meant that she was doing something dangerous, but the more Renton thought the more theories he came up with; like Eureka wanted him to come and take Mitsuki with him. Anyway Eureka left and Renton needed to find her. Renton needed to change Mitsuki and as he did Mitsuki's wings became unfolded and stretched out, the wings reminded him of Eureka.

"Mitsuki…" Renton and Eureka were aware that Mitsuki had wings; Renton knew it from the day she was born. The wings were tiny and unlike Eureka's wings, they were blue with green lines inside. Renton began remembering Omega and what he had said before.

"You know… Eureka can fly with those wings right?" Omega said in Renton's memory.

"What? How?" Renton asked.

"First off, Eureka's wings have the same prosperities as the sky fish; so they can ride on Trappar" Omega said.

"I can't really…" Eureka said nervously.

"Well, unlike sky fish; your wings need to be activated. By thought or by physical what ever it is I don't know" Omega said.

"Eureka…No, I need to find out" Renton said. Renton went into the halls of the Gekko-Go and found Maurice, he told him to watch over Mitsuki. He was going after Eureka and that was final, he needed to know why; he needed to at least know why Eureka would leave like that. Renton was determined to find Eureka and he had a small feeling of where she is. Renton took Holland's 909 and went through the small hatch; he left a note telling them he's gone to find Eureka.

"Eureka…Wait for me" Renton said as he flew away in the 909. Renton flew for 3 hours before he finally felt something, Eureka was near; he knew it. Renton finally caught up to Eureka who found the 6th fragment and was realized that the last and final fragment was the one to kill Renton; it was the green fragment. But when Eureka got up she saw the 909 landing and she could see the pilot wasn't Holland but Renton.

"Renton, what are you doing here?" Eureka said as he approached her.

"I came to get you back" Renton said still walking up to her.

"But-But I can't go yet I need to find the last fragment" Eureka said.

"Then let's get it together" Renton said stopping.

"We-We can't Renton, I have to get it myself" she said

"Why Eureka?" he said disappointingly.

"Nirvash told me" Eureka lied.

"Eureka please, I'll help you look" Renton said trying to sound convincing.

"Sorry Renton, I have to have to do this alone" Eureka said.

"Why Eureka! I don't get it, why do you have to be alone" Renton was starting to yell now.

"I don't have a choice I have to do it alone" Eureka began raising her voice.

"Did the FAC get you, what did they do to you Eureka!" Renton was making up stories.

"They didn't do anything, I didn't get captured" Eureka began yelling too.

"Then why?" Renton asked.

"I-I have my reason!" Eureka didn't want to say.

"I promised I'd protect you no matter what and that I'd be with you forever" Renton started with a calm voice.

"It's not that simple" Eureka was breaking into tears.

"You really have to do this, don't you" Renton said.

"Renton… Yes it's something I have to do…" Eureka said guiltily.

"Then I promise you this, we will meet again" Renton said calmly.

"Really?" Eureka couldn't believe Renton would understand.

"Really" Renton said.

"I love you Renton" Eureka said hugging Renton.

"I love you too" Renton said slowly. Just as Eureka placed the 6th fragment in the container a grey wall appeared. Eureka knew if she let Renton enter it, something was going to happen.

"I guess I'll leave now" Renton said.

"But at least let me take the other 6 fragments" he said before leaving.

"Okay…" Eureka said as she got the container. She handed it over to Renton and watched him enter the 909; he started up the 909 and flew off.

"Eureka…I believe in you, but please; come back safe" Renton said in the cockpit.

"I don't want to leave Renton but… I have to, just for a little while" Eureka said to herself. She turned and looked at the grey wall, it was the one she saw in the vision but now she was in front of it, she could see it was a door. She got into WaveRider and opened the door; inside was a large cave and at the end of it a large area. The cave was within the Scab Coral and so was the final fragment. The light wasn't glowing but she knew it was some where in here.

"Damn it…" Renton thought to himself. He was disguised at himself for leaving Eureka like that, but what ever forced her to want to collect the fragments alone; it was a really serious reason. It took Renton 5 hours to reach the Gekko-Go and he wanted to make sure that no one was to follow Eureka or find her. Holland of course was pissed at Renton for leaving.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Holland said as Renton got out of the cockpit.

"I found Eureka…" Renton replied.

"You did? Where? Where is she now? What happened?" Holland wanted to know.

"She's gone to get the final fragment alone" Renton replied with his head down. He wanted Holland to hit him, he felt so useless.

"Why would she do that?!" Holland was yelling.

"She has her reasons, and we shouldn't follow her Holland" Renton said.

"What?" Holland was confused.

"Eureka said not to follow her, and we have to believe in her" Renton continued.

"So what are we to do now" Holland asked looking pissed.

"Keep the FAC away" Renton replied. But it was too late, the FAC followed Eureka into the cave and now they needed her to find the final fragment; they had 7 squads ready to attack her.

"Renton, how are you holding up" Mathieu asked as he came into the hanger; Renton had been spending more time in the hanger now. He was looking after the LFOs that were there; he wanted to talk to them.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired" he said.

"Well you could look after the shop again" Mathieu said.

"Thanks" Renton said as he returned to inspecting the LFO. He spent the last few days inspecting and tuning the LFOs but soon he found, they were tuned perfectly. He then looked to the remains of the TB 303 Devilfish, he wanted to fix it but there wasn't enough of it to make a microwave (I'm kidding). His new pursuit is to go through the Devilfish for spare parts or at least see if the archetype was salvageable. He slowly looked at the exposed archetype and when he touched it he heard a voice.

_Please…Put me out…_

The voice was faint but Renton heard it, it was the Devilfish's archetype. He looked at the archetype; it was a wreck, most of the armor was ripped off and the archetype's middle section was cut and damaged beyond repair. He took a saw and he stabbed the centre compact bulge. The archetype told him to and he wanted to put the archetype out of its misery. Before the compacts stopped glowing Renton heard the voice again.

_Thank you…_

"Devilfish… I'm sorry…" Renton felt bad for the LFO, it was used to fight and damaged so many times but now it could find peace; Renton on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about Eureka.

"Oh where did I start?" Eureka said to herself. She spent the last few days in the cave looking for the last fragment but she got lost from all the tunnels that were in there.

"Renton…I wish I didn't have to do this alone…I need you right now…" Eureka didn't want to do this alone, but she was thinking if Renton had gone down there with her he might be in danger. She thought something would happen and he would have to get hurt; she knows that she might get in to trouble and Renton would come to her rescue.

"Maurice can you please pass me a torch cutter?" Renton asked as he explored the Devilfish's electronics.

"Why are you taking it apart?" Maurice asked looking at Renton.

"Because this child is gone" Renton said.

"How do you know?" Maurice asked.

"Look at it, can't you feel that it's sad and wanted to go?" Renton said as he pointed to it.

"It does look sad, like it didn't want to fight…" Maurice took out a small camera.

"Soon you're going to be a good photographer" Renton said jokingly.

"I'm going to practice my mechanics" Maurice protested.

"We'll see what you choose soon enough" Renton said smiling; it was a fake smile.

"I'm going to see if the 909 can handle anymore parts" Renton said running to the 909. When he reached it he saw the ring on his hand, he couldn't forget Eureka; she was alone somewhere in the Scab and there's no way for him to know if she was in danger.

"Damn it…" Renton couldn't hide it, he wanted to be with Eureka; he needed to make sure she was safe. But if he did that, he would prove to her that he didn't believe in her; he couldn't bring himself to do that.

"909…You're new here aren't you, the old one was destroyed by theEND" Renton said as he touched the LFO.

_See? This kid knows I'm not the original._

Renton heard another voice, and then as he listened more carefully he heard other voices.

_Did you know? The first time this kid came on the Gekko-Go he barfed on me?_

_No, well he seems like a good kid. _

_Good thing he didn't ride me, I like my cockpit smell free. _

Renton knew he was listening to the 606, 808 and the 909 talking. He wanted to talk to them now.

"Hey 606, sorry; sorry I wasn't a good pilot when I started" Renton said as he touched the 909.

_Huh? You can hear us?_

"I can now" Renton said, Maurice had left to see Stoner.

_Eureka could hear us too, but she never really talked to us. She talked to Nirvash more often. _

"I thought the Nirvash was different because it had the Amita drive, but I guess you're all the same" Renton said walking to the 808.

_It's been lonely with just the 4 of us, Nirvash was always quiet. _

"But I want to know this; why does all your voices sound the same" Renton asked.

_At this stage every LFO's voices sound the same, but the Nirvash's voice was always different. _

"Ah…I see" Renton said as he understands more about the LFOs.

"I'm sorry for using you to kill other LFOs…" Renton said guiltily.

_Don't feel sorry Renton, most of those archetypes wanted to be destroyed. They didn't want to fight, but their forced to. What you're doing now and helping them. _

"But talking to you…They must be like you" Renton said.

_All archetypes want to help you, but those that are used against you want to disappear. _

"But why is that?" Renton asked at the weird statement.

_Archetypes appeared because the Scab wanted to communicate with humans and they were meant to protect Eureka and the one that would be her partner. All archetypes were made so they want to protect Eureka and you. All archetypes know you're the true king of the humans. _

"Why am I the true king…?" Renton asked, he didn't even know there was a true king.

_You are the one Eureka chose and even before that you were somewhat special. Only a few people can make Eureka smile and only one could make her happy, that's you Renton. _

"I guess I failed then… I left Eureka even though I said I'd be with her forever" Renton said with his head down.

_You're still learning, but if you really want to show her you should go to her. If you don't something might happen and she may get hurt. _

"Thanks, and it's been fun talking with you" Renton said as he walked off. He was thinking; should he just go to Eureka despite the fact that she doesn't want him to or should he just stay here and believe in her. As Renton fought the arguments in his head Eureka was still looking for the fragment.

"Where is it?" Eureka asked herself. She had been down there for almost a week and she can't stay much longer.

"Renton… I wonder if this is right…" Eureka was beginning to have doubts. Just as Eureka walked in another cave the locator lighted up.

"The last fragment! I found the green fragment!" Eureka said. She quickly drove in the direction of the glow, but not far from her was a FAC.

"This is Fire 02, the target is moving at a fast speed" a voice said.

"This is Fire 01, follow her we're close" said another. Eureka took five hours before she reached the last fragment. She closed up on the light and saw where it was placed; the green fragment was embedded into the wall of the cave. She got out of WaveRider and walked up to it; she reached out and removed the last fragment. As she did a gun was fired and it hit her on the arm. Eureka turned around and saw two soldiers running to her, unable to pick up the fragment she got into WaveRider and drove off. She felt lonely and scared. Renton decided he needed to be with Eureka, and he needed to protect her from anyone who wants to hurt her.

**To be continued…**

**The young man with determination must find the young woman, who will get to who first? Next time: Angel Wings. **


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own Eureka Seven! NOT! AND FOR THOSE WHO STILL DON'T GET IT, I DON'T OWN EUREKA SEVEN. aND FOR THOSE WHO STILL DON'T GET IT IT WAS SCARCASIUM!

**Chapter 15: Angel wings**

"I don't care if Eureka hates me for this" Renton said as he packed up some supplies.

"If she hates me, then so be it; but I have be there to protect her!" Renton said as he got up with a bag. He grabbed some food, water, medical supplies and the Amita drive.

"Wait for me Eureka!" Renton said as he ran to the hanger. When he arrived he threw the bag into the 606.

"Let's go 606, we have to protect Eureka!" Renton yelled to the 606.

_Huh? Why me?_

"Because you have two seats, if Eureka's hurt and WaveRider isn't moving then I need that" Renton said in a hurry. He got in and started the LFO's ignition.

"Eureka, I'm coming for you!" Renton said as he forced a launch.

Eureka and WaveRider were running from the FAC's attack units, she only managed to take out 4 units but that was all she could do. She kept running until she entered a large room on the cave; it was large enough for an air battle and that's what she needed.

"Please, WaveRider, we have to get back to Renton. If we don't Renton will hate himself" Eureka yelled to WaveRider. As she began to take flight the trappar levels were too thin and WaveRider couldn't ride. Eureka knew she was in trouble and she knew she needed help; she wanted to call for Renton.

"Eureka is in danger, I have to hurry!" Renton said as he pushed the 606 to its limits.

_I can't go any faster; the trappar here won't let me. _

"I don't care I have get there faster, I know Eureka is in danger" Renton was desperate. He took out the Amita drive and held it in his hands.

"Please Nirvash, help me save Eureka!" Renton yelled. The Amita drive glowed and a huge Trappar wave appeared, the 606 took to that and its speed increased three times.

"There! 606 please get ready to crash into that spot" Renton said as he pointed to a spot on the ground.

_We're going to crash you know that?_

"Just do it!" Renton yelled. As the 606 descended a huge Trappar geyser blasted out of the ground, a huge hole was left where the trappar had appeared; the 606 entered the hole and found it was deep.

_Wow, you really do want to save her._

"Eureka is everything to me, I can't lose her; even if it costs me my life then I'll throw it away for her" Renton said as he pushed on the controls. He finally entered a large cave and he followed many tunnels.

"Please WaveRider, hold yourself" Eureka yelled as WaveRider was hit by gun fire.

"I'm sorry Renton I'm sorry" Eureka said as a KLF smashed the cockpit. WaveRider moved at the right moment and the KLF only destroyed the left cockpit (KLF's left, or Eureka's right).

"Renton…" Eureka was injured from the glass that had hit her, she guessed this might have happened to Renton in the vision; she hoped that Renton would save her. The KLF was getting ready for another attack when an unknown LFO punched it in the face. Eureka recognized the LFO right away; it was the 606. The 606 took out its boomerang blade and began cutting off the arms and legs of the KLF, Eureka was watching it attack and realized only Renton could pilot like that. Eureka was fading in and out of consciousness but she watched as Renton fought the KLFs; Eureka's heart was overwhelmed by happiness. It seems every time she called for Renton to save her, he would just pop up out of nowhere and do just that. Renton, by now he needed to protect Eureka no matter what, when the KLF fired on Eureka he used a ref board from one of the other KLFs and used it as a shield for WaveRider. He flew around and finally eliminated the KLFs but danger wasn't over, he needed to get Eureka out of there. Using a smoke screen he took WaveRider on is board and flew into a random cave. With their KLFs destroyed the pilots couldn't follow them. Renton got deeper and deeper and made sure that he was far enough from the KLF pilots; he set down WaveRider and ran to the cockpit. He was relieved the Eureka was alive but shock at what they did to her; he hated himself for abandoning Eureka like that.

"Eureka, it's going to be okay. I'm here" Renton said as he lifted Eureka out of the cockpit.

"Renton…Sorry…" Eureka's voice was weak and she couldn't open her eyes. Renton took the medical supplies from the bag and bandaged up Eureka and set her down near WaveRider. He looked up at the damaged LFO and went to the sub seat; there were spare parts and repair tools for him to use. Eureka heard Renton working WaveRider and after a while she heard two voices talking to Renton; the voices were child-ish and high pitched.

"Hey mister, you want to protect that girl over there?" asked one voice.

"Yeah, I'm willing to give anything" Renton's voice replied.

"_Any_ thing?" the voice asked again.

"Yes…" Renton was speaking seriously. Eureka couldn't make out what the other voices said but she finally heard this.

"Well, mister are you ready?" a less high pitched voice asked.

"I am…" Renton's voice said that before he let out a small scream and she heard a body drop, she tried to look in that direction and saw Renton getting up slowly.

"Renton…" Eureka couldn't speak her body just hurt too much. Renton walked to her and picked her up; she felt a familiar warmness and buried herself in it. Eureka slowly fell asleep. Renton could feel Eureka moving a little on his lap; he had remade the cockpit in WaveRider. The cockpit of the WaveRider was now a one seater and it had a terminus controls, he had to add extra parts to make it smaller. With this in mind Renton knew the final battle was coming and he would have to bear through it alone. Eureka by now recovered a bit and opened her eyes, she saw Renton's face looking forward and soon she saw light. She closed her eyes again and wanted for Renton to stay like that. But she felt Renton had gotten out of WaveRider and was walking a bit. Soon Eureka felt the sense of safety leave her, she opened her eyes once more to see Holland and when she turned her head she saw Renton walking toward WaveRider and the Amita drive in his left hand. Looking at Renton's back she noticed that his shirt began to get bigger and soon they ripped; white angel like wings came out. He got into WaveRider and placed the amita drive into the socket, and just as WaveRider got up the controls once again changed. From the terminus controls to the LFO mimicking the pilot's movements, Eureka watched as WaveRider got up and cockpit bulge in the back come down and attached itself to the main body. Large white wings came out from the archetype and just like that WaveRider used the wings to take flight.

"Renton…" Eureka was still weak but she wanted to be with Renton. She needed to be with him now, she couldn't bear not being with him; but all she could do now is watch Renton fight.

"Eureka…" Holland said as he looked down to Eureka.

"I have to be with Renton!" Eureka need him, she knew she was wrong; she realized that what she did was wrong. Eureka realized that the vision meant Renton nor she should enter the wall alone, it wanted to tell her that they needed to go together. Eureka could see an all out war happening.

"The KLF pilot returned Reina" one of the Dewey kids said.

"Does he have the fragment" Reina asked.

"Yes, he said he also managed to injure the coralian" another replied.

"Good…Very good, put the fragment in the generator room" Reina said as the pilot returned with the green fragment.

"Colonel's plans will finally be complete" the kids said.

"Yes, Master Dewey's plans will be completed and the Coralians will all be gone" Reina said.

"M'am an unknown LFO is headed this way, I think it's the typeWAVE" one of the officers said.

"Send out the typeEX" Reina said.

"We can't we don't have a pilot for it" the officer said.

"We don't need one for it" Reina replied.

"Just launch it near the typeWAVE, it'll know what to do" Reina added.

"Roger that" the officer said. The large ship's hanger door opened and the typeEX was launched into the air, when it saw the typeWAVE it took out its ref board and flew on it. Renton saw the LFO coming to attack him; he was prepared to fight it.

"Let's go WaveRider" Renton said.

_I just hope I can win_

"Of course we can" Renton replied to that.

_You can hear that?_

"Yeah, I can hear you now" Renton said as he got ready for the impact of the typeEX.

_I guess I can tell you what other LFOs are saying now._

"No need, I can hear them too" Renton replied.

_Wow, you've really learned your stuff. _

"I don't care if I can talk to you or not, I just want to protect Eureka" Renton said.

"I failed her when I left her, I should've stayed next to her no matter what" Renton said with guilt.

_Why would you say that you failed Eureka?_

"I said I'd protect her no matter what, and that I'd be with her forever. I left her when she asked me to and she got hurt when I did" Renton said.

_You're really determined to correct that aren't you?_

"I guess so, but I just want to see Eureka smile. For that I will do anything" he said before the typeEX got into attacking range.

_Renton, my brother is coming in. _

"Omega's pride and joy; the typeEX" Renton said as he prepared for the attack.

The typeEX fired off its arm to cut WaveRider but it folded its wings and spiraled at it, it landed its arm blade nearly into the typeEX. Both LFOs were now evenly matched, Renton didn't leave time for the typeEX to counter attack him; he quickly started charging the trappar cannon while trying to cut the LFO. Using the arm blades he started cutting trappar waves and sending high speed wind speeds to the typeEX. Getting hit by one if those would cut even the typeEX's armor. The two LFOs continued their dog fight and they represented the side they were on. Renton was fighting with the UF army and the typeEX was fighting for the FAC army. Renton while fighting the typeEX heard its voice; it was an evil, low and blood thirsty.

"Will you be the one to wash off my stain?" The voice asked.

"TypeEX?" Renton asked.

"Will you be the one to clean me of my stain and will you be the one to clear my name?" the voice asked.

"Please let me cut you up and let your blood stain my armor" the sinister voice said.

_You sick bastard!_

"I won't let you do that" Renton said with determination.

"I have a family to return to, I have to return to Eureka, Mitsuki, Maurice, Maeter and Linck" Renton said almost yelling.

"Then I will kill them when you die, I'll stain their blood on me as well" the voice said.

"You won't leave this planet alone, you can be with your family" the voice continued.

"I made a promise to a friend that we'd live on this planet, and I will live until they come back!" Renton was yelling as he fired the trappar cannon. Just he did the typeEX opened its mouth plate and fired a trappar wave too when the two forces met the energy released knocked the surrounding KLFs off their boards.

"Let me taste the blood of one that is deeply in love!" the voice yelled.

"You can't take away a life like that!" Renton yelled as he readied himself for the attack. Back on the FAC's floating base, they had just placed the fragment on a table and just as they did large claws came up to hold it. The table glowed and energy was being taken from the fragment.

"Excellent" Reina said as she watched the gage go up.

"Soon we'll see if Master Dewey's plan will work!" she yelled. A large hold appeared in the ship's haul and four large pillars came out; they aimed the four pillars toward Renton and the typeEX.

"M'am the typeEX is in the line of fire" one of the officers said.

"It doesn't matter, just destroy the typeWAVE" she replied without a second thought.

"You heard the lady, fire the cannon now" the Dewey kids said.

"Roger that" the officer said. As the cannon got ready to fire both the typeEX and the typeWAVE realized that they were in the line of fire.

_Renton moved this battle elsewhere, we can't stay here. We'll be hit by that. _

"Got that WaveRider" Renton replied. WaveRider's wings caught trappar and moved fast across the air and the typeEX followed. As they moved the cannon on the FAC's ship fires; a huge energy wave came and hit the Scab. Luckily it was a random shot so no Coralian cloud appeared and no Anti-body coralians came out to attack them. But if there was one, they couldn't tell because where they hit the Scab was gone. A huge hole appeared and Renton knew that he needed to get back the fragment and destroy the cannon. But for now he needed to concentrate on fighting the typeEX, and it was a real hand full.

"Let me taste your blood Renton Thurston, let me taste the blood of the one who killed Unit seven and the one Omega tried to save" the voice began.

"I want to see if your blood will wash off this stain" it continued.

"Brother let me stain my armor with that child's blood" it said suddenly.

_I have to protect this kid and I won't let him down. _

"With WaveRider and Eureka at my side I won't lose, with my friends and my family cheering me on, I can do anything" Renton was yelling.

"Let me taste your blood!" the voice yelled.

"I won't let you kill anyone anymore!" Renton yelled as he folded his wings and opened them before he smashed into the typeEX. He aimed right and landed a perfect shot to the face of the LFO with the arm blade and cut off the top part of the face plate. When he looked and expected the blank stare he found something else.

"Blue eyes?" Renton said as he stared into the blue eyes of the LFO, he was confused because WaveRider had told him that it didn't have any eyes.

"Why do you have those blue eyes?" Renton asked.

**To be continued…**

**The young man find a lonely child, the young woman awaits her lover's return; but will the adults stop them or help them find their way? Next time: My name?**


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: You wish I own Eureka seven! But sadly I don't okay? For those lame asses who are not smart enough to pick this up: I don't own Eureka seven or anything copyrighted to it.

**Chapter 16: My name?**

"You-you have blue eyes?" Renton was shocked; from his experiences most LFOs like the typeEX had red eyes or even none. He looked at the eyes some more and got a sense of sadness, this child was crying.

"You're-you're crying aren't you?" Renton asked.

"I can't cry you know that? So can I taste your blood now?" the voice asked, unlike the feelings of the eyes the voice was evil and twisted but Renton could tell this child was crying.

"You are crying aren't you, child" Renton said.

"I can't cry, I only kill and killers can't cry…" the voice was getting weaker.

"You're not all evil aren't you, in fact I think you are still good" Renton said.

"No, no…I can't be any good, not anymore…" the voice was shifty. Renton looked at the armor and saw a red blood stain on the armor in was located on the chest plate.

"You wanted to wash that stain off didn't you?" Renton said feeling sympathy for the LFO.

"I let a friend die and I let his blood fall on me" the voice said sadly.

"I let Omega die and I didn't even try to help him" the voice was more of a kid voice now.

"I'm a useless kid aren't I?" the voice said; it was a child's voice and Renton heard WaveRider talking.

_What happened to you?_

"Omega didn't know, but he still tried to help me" the voice said.

"Do you have a name?" Renton asked the child.

"I never had one; typeEX was given to me as a serial number. I never had a name to call my own" the voice said slowly.

"Do you want one?" Renton wanted to help this child.

"You can't give me a name…Your not the one to, the one that was going to give me a name is dead" the voice said sadly.

"Omega talked about you once, and he told us a story" Renton said gently.

"I guess I can give you one, and I think this name is what he would have chosen for you" Renton added.

"I guess I'll let you chose a name, if it washes off this stain then I'll keep it" the voice said sadly.

"But if it doesn't then I'll have to kill you" the voice continued.

"Omega said that he had friends, they were going to get a baby but they died" Renton said.

"But they wanted to name the baby Kicker" Renton added.

"My child, from now on; your name is Kicker" Renton said proudly.

"Kicker… Omega would choose it… I see now…" the voice was neutral.

"Renton… Thank you, thank you very much" the voice said softly. Renton watched the stain on the armor disappear.

"What are you going to do now?" Renton asked.

"I'm going to do what Omega was doing before he died. I'm going to help you!" Kicker said; Renton looked into the eyes once more and saw the sad blue eyes turned into green eyes of determination.

"Then let's go" Renton said. The two LFOs flew into the battle, at first when Kicker got to the battle of the KLFs the FAC thought he was there to help them. They were wrong and found he was attacking the FAC instead, Kicker and WaveRider needed to get to the FAC's base; that's what they intend to do.

"Renton, you won't get close to it so easily; I need to be your shield" Kicker said as they approached the base.

"But what will happen to you?" Renton asked.

"Omega made me tough, I won't get killed so easily" Kicker said proudly.

"Thanks Kicker" Renton said.

"No, thank you Renton" Kicker said as they got ready to enter the base. Kicker started attacking the weapon defenses and made openings for WaveRider to enter. Renton saw a good opening and fired off the trappar cannon to make a hole, immediately he dived in. He could remember some of the halls and areas as Unit seven but the memory is still a little faint; but he knew which route he needed to take. He got out of WaveRider and headed to the generator room himself, he found himself running through many corridors and halls; he then found the room he was looking for.

"There it is!" Renton said as he saw the green fragment.

"Not so fast" said a familiar voice.

"It's been a while, Reina" Renton said slowly. He turned around and Reina was pointing a gun at him; so were the Dewey kids.

"I see that monster changed you" Reina said mockingly.

"No, I chose to change like this on my own accord" Renton said with his hands in the air.

"Still in denial I see…" Reina said disappointingly.

"I won't let you hurt Eureka and I won't let you hurt my family or my friends" Renton said raising his voice.

"Look what that monster made you all think" Reina said shaking her head.

"I chose to be with Eureka and I chose to protect her no matter what" Renton said angrily.

"Why do you want to protect a monster?" Reina was trying to anger Renton.

"Eureka is someone I love and what ever you think, Eureka is still a person" Renton said.

"I see you won't change your mind then, then don't worry you'll see Eureka soon" Reina said. Renton knew what she meant, she was going to kill him then kill Eureka. Just as she fired the gun Renton ducked in time and the bullet cut a few hairs. From the excitement WaveRider crashed into the room and blocked the path between Renton and the Dewey kids. Reina on the other hand was tossed next to Renton and when realized that Renton was there she tried to shoot him. She pulled the trigger and shot Renton in the arm (Left arm), after being wounded he made it for WaveRider. He looked at the generator again and realized he had to destroy that too. But he didn't know how the trappar would take too long to charge and the only other option was to use WaveRider's self destruct bomb. He needed to pick an option soon because the base's reflector films were damaged from the attacks; he decided to charge the trappar cannon instead. But before he got on he heard WaveRider.

_Renton, use the self destruct sequence. _

"But you'll be destroyed with it!" Renton protested.

_It's alright; I believe this is my destiny; to help you and Eureka._

"WaveRider…" Renton said.

"Won't let you escape to the monster!" Reina said running toward him. Just before she pulled the trigger, Kicker smashed into the room.

"Renton! You have to get out of here now!" Kicker yelled.

"Kicker! But I can't let WaveRider die!" Renton yelled back.

_It's okay Renton, just go, return to Eureka and bring Nirvash back. _

"But-but!" Renton couldn't find the words.

_No buts Renton, I knew that I had to do this. Don't worry Renton; I'll always be in the waves. The waves that you and Eureka love, I will be with the waves; now go!_

"WaveRider… Okay!" Renton yelled. He reached into the cockpit and got the Amita drive.

"WaveRider… I hope we meet again" Renton said as he got into Kicker's cockpit.

_I hope so too, but Renton I'll be with you and Eureka always. I may not be there physically, but remember me and I'll remain in your hearts forever. _

"WaveRider… Good luck" said Kicker.

"Let's go Kicker" Renton said. Kicker's back engines ignited and they were off, WaveRider now alone readied itself for its self destruct sequence. The count down began and WaveRider got close to the central core and the count down finished; WaveRider took the engine and most of the power out of the base. Renton now needed to get back to the ground but there was so many enemies in his way, and they were going to attack Eureka; and even destroy the Gekko-Go. Renton took on the controls of Kicker and began to fight, but the injury to his arm wasn't letting him fight at full alertness.

"What happened to WaveRider and Renton?!" Eureka yelled as she watched the black LFO exit the base alone.

"Looks like Renton used the self destruct sequence for the typeWAVE" Holland said.

"Renton can't die!" Eureka was yelling now. Eureka turned around to the black LFO again and saw it was attacking the FAC units and it wasn't just attacking them; it was disabling them. They all knew who was in there; Renton.

"Renton…I'm damaged from holding them off for so long" Kicker said.

"I have a question for you Kicker" Renton said.

"You should have two more weapon systems, but why don't you use them" Renton asked.

"Omega never let them finish with them" Kicker said.

"Look, I know this might kill you; but there's a drug in the compartment" Kicker started.

"It will cut off parts of your nervous systems and kill pain for a while, not only that the drug enhances the reaction time too" Kicker continued.

"I have a CFS system set to max on me" Kicker's voice sounded guilty.

"It's going to hurt a lot because all images and sounds around us will be sent to your brain; this will cause headaches" Kicker said.

"Kicker…But I can take them all down with it can't I?" Renton asked.

"Yeah… But it's dangerous, the drug will seriously hurt someone at top shape and you…you're badly injured. The drug might kill you…" Kicker said slowly.

"All injuries and new injuries would return 10 fold" Kicker added.

"Then let's do it" Renton said with determination.

"Renton…you shouldn't, you have to return to Eureka…" Kicker said.

"If I don't Eureka and everyone on the Gekko-Go might die, their losing a great battle" Renton said.

"If I can change that, then I will; even if it takes up my own life" Renton said calmly.

"I'm glad I was able to meet someone like you, Eureka is very lucky to have you" Kicker started.

"No, I'm lucky; Eureka let me believe in myself and to believe in others" Renton said slowly.

"I will deliver this fragment back to Eureka and I will bring back Nirvash and everyone" Renton started again.

"You're a very strong person" Kicker said.

"Let's go Kicker" Renton said as he reached for the vial in the compartment. He opened it and looked around for the CFS helmet.

"One more thing, the drug alters the body a lot so you need to breath in another drug to stay alive" Kicker said as Renton slowly opened the vial.

"I understand" Renton said. He opened the bottle and swallowed the green glowing liquid inside, he placed the face mask over his face and then placed the CFS helmet over his head; he felt a surge in his head. The drugs kicked in and his body felt numb but the pain was gone and he could see everything around Kicker without turning his head. His movements with Kicker increased. He began attacking even faster and more accurate; using the claws and trappar cannon in Kicker's mouth he blasted away the armor and ripped off legs and arms from the KLFs. Flying around Renton easily made the calculations that he would never get enough of the enemies down for them to be safe. He looked at the Amita drive once more, reached into his pocket and took out the compact drive Omega had given him when he needed to defeat Unit seven. He removed the compact from the socket in Kicker's compact socket and placed that one in; Renton then placed the Amita drive into the compact drive.

"Nirvash, theEND, WaveRider, Kicker, please give me strength, strength" Renton started slowly.

"Strength to protect Eureka and everyone precious to me on this planet!" Renton yelled. The compact glowed and Kicker started absorbing trappar into itself, the area's trappar was beginning to disappear and the KLFs and LFOs were dropping like flies. It didn't seem like the Seven Swell, but rather something all on its own. It was a large pink-ish sphere and those KLFs that entered it began falling, it was taking all the trappar around the area; and on top of that the light was taking the archetype's energy. By now Renton could feel Kicker's taken on too much trappar and he needed to release all of it. He spun around and pointed Kicker's mouth to the falling FAC base and launched a final attack on the falling base. A large green light came from the mouth of Kicker and when it hit the base the whole thing blew up; the Amita drive's reactions by now had ended and all the KLFs were disabled. Though Renton knew he just took many lives, he did protect many; both from the FAC and UF military. Kicker began falling, Renton used up every little bit of energy from every source Kicker's design had; both Kicker and Renton were very tired. Eureka watched in horror as the LFO fell to the ground, she quickly ran to where she think the LFO would drop and everyone else followed. Eureka saw the black LFO drop into a large open area with trees around it; however, when she reached it she dropped to her knees. Holland caught up to Eureka to see the black LFO damaged pretty badly; for one most of the armor was cracked and the arm blades were gone, another was the ref board hit it when it hit the ground. The ref board was sitting on top of the cockpit area.

"Everyone! We have to get Renton out of there!" Holland yelled to Gekko-Go crew. Even though the KLF pilots from the FAC were there, they just watched as they tried to clear the debris from the LFO's cockpit. Eureka finally got the last piece off the cockpit control; she nervously turned and pulled on the handle and the cockpit's door opened slowly. What she saw in the cockpit was the scariest thing she ever witnessed; blood covered the controls, there was an empty vial not far from Renton and Renton who was in the pilot seat wasn't moving. Eureka quickly placed herself in the cockpit to try and wake him up; she removed the CFS system and the face mask and shook him for a bit.

"Renton! Renton! Please wake up!" Eureka yelled desperately.

"Renton please!" Eureka yelled. Holland moved Eureka aside and took Renton out of the cockpit and placed him on the ground. The Gekko-Go was damaged from the battles and couldn't get there, plus they were very far from it. The Gekko-Go was about a 3 hour walk and all the trappar and LFOs and KLFs were unable to move anymore. Holland checked Renton's pulse and found it was still there, he was still alive but barely. Renton slowly opened his eyes to see Eureka crying over him.

"Hey…Eureka…I got the last fragment…it's in Kicker's cockpit" Renton said weakly.

"Kicker?" Holland asked.

"That child that protected me" Renton replied.

"You mean that black LFO did that?" Holland was confused.

"Yeah, he's a good child but he was just lost" Renton said smiling a little. Eureka looked to the injury in his arms and the various cuts and bruises from the CFS.

"Does it hurt?" Eureka asked trying to contain her tears.

"No, I can't feel pain right now" Renton replied.

"Holland I think you're familiar with this; but I used a drug to enhance Kicker's fighting style" Renton said.

"What did you use?" Holland asked looking angry.

"Kicker said it was a drug that's a pain killer and enhances the capabilities of the pilot" Renton replied.

"And when the effects are over the user feels every little pain 10 fold" Renton didn't seem to be afraid. He looked to Eureka who was shocked to hear Renton was going to be in serious pain; he body was covered in injuries and if the pain doesn't kill him, the blood lost would.

"I'm sorry Eureka…" Renton suddenly said.

"I know you have dinner ready for our friends but I can't make it" Renton said slowly.

"I promise I'll be back the next day though, so please don't be mad at me" he said smiling.

"Maurice and the kids don't like it when you're mad" he added weakly. Maurice and the kids had just arrived at the scene to see Renton on the ground all blooded up with wings.

"Papa!" they yelled.

"I'm really sorry everyone will be there but me" Renton said still with a smile. Eureka had placed him on her lap and it was just as the vision had shown her.

"Maurice…Remember to eat and not always think about stuff, and Maeter and Linck…Remember to leave some thing for Maurice too" Renton continued on weakly.

"The bus will leave soon so I can't stay for much longer" he said. He pulled Maurice's shirt and whispered something to him. Maurice quickly ran to Kicker and got out the Amita drive.

"Thank you Maurice" Renton said with a weak smile. He knew Holland had the 6 fragments with him so he told Holland to bring them out. He placed the Amita drive over the green fragment and looked to Eureka.

"I won't work if it's just me Eureka" Renton said smiling. She slowly reached out and placed her hand on the Amita drive and over Renton's bloody hand, the fragment glowed green and the other fragments glowed their respective colors too. The fragment floated into the air and seven rings formed, the Seven Swell was happening again. But just before the lowest ring hit the ground it stopped, they were in the sky and they began to over lap each other and started forming a sphere. Soon a huge boom was heard and a large hole appeared in the ground, not long after that, two pillars came up and a compact glowed between them. Six people walked out from it; the first was a young woman with white hair and jet sun glasses, she had pale skin just like Eureka and wore a striped orange and yellow T-shirt and she also wore jeans. The second was a tall male; he had darker skin and he wore a black jacket with a black pair of jeans, unlike the woman he didn't wear glasses and everyone could see he had green eyes. Everyone even the crew of the super Izumo was there to see this, everyone was around Renton and his family. After those came out, two very familiar faces came. One was Adrock and the other was Diane, following them to come out was a couple holding hands. The male was wearing a Voderak robe and the lady had purple hair and wears a flower-like dress. They slowly walked up to Renton and Eureka; all of them were shocked by this sight. Everyone wanted to cry but Renton; who just looked at them with a smile on his face he spoke weakly but everyone could hear the words clearly.

"Welcome back to our planet" he said.

**To be continued…**

**Friends of the past, friends of the present and friends of the future gather around the dying young man, what will he reveal to the young woman? Next time: Am I late?**


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka seven or anything copyrighted to it.

**Chapter 17: Am I late?**

"Welcome back" Renton said weakly.

"Renton…" the young woman said.

"It's good to see you again, Nirvash" Renton said smiling. The woman took off the sun glasses to reveal green-ish blue and pink eyes.

"Renton, Eureka …what happened?" Nirvash asked.

"I had to protect everyone…and to bring you back to our planet" Renton said slowly.

"Dad, sis, I'm so glad I'm able to see you two again…" Renton said as he looked to them. They couldn't say anything; the young boy that they had left behind was now laying there in front of them.

"Renton…What happened to you?" Diane asked as she got closer to Renton.

"A lot of things happened, but Eureka let me go through it all" Renton said slowly.

"I couldn't ask for someone else to fight our war, I had to win it myself; and I guess I did get rewarded" he said.

"Dad, thanks for telling me…I was able to believe in Eureka, Holland and the Gekko-Go crew…Everyone on this planet is important to me and…I want to protect it, both coralians and humans…" his voice was growing weaker.

"And guess what? You're a grandfather of four very pretty and handsome grandchildren" he said almost jokingly.

"And sis, you're their aunt; take good care of them" he said.

"Renton…" these were the first words Renton ever heard form his father.

"Thanks for taking care of Eureka along time ago…" Renton said.

"Norbu, Sakuya, I'm glad to see you can be together now" he said turning his head slowly.

"Sakuya can you heal Renton or do anything to save him please!" Eureka was thinking about ways to save him.

"Sorry Eureka, I used up everything when Norbu and I made the pororoca together" Sakuya said guiltily.

"The bus is almost leaving…" Renton broke the silence.

"Eureka…I know you have dinner set for Nirvash's return and…I'm really sorry I'm going to miss it…" Renton said has he raised his hand up to Eureka's face.

"I love you no matter what…" tears ran down Renton's face when he said this. The drugs just wore off and the pain surged through his body. Eureka held Renton close to her and just what he did for her; she tried to take the pain for him. She held him close and for a moment she could feel nothing, but she was wrong a huge an amount of pain surged through her and she knew Renton was feeling this too. Though this might not save him, this bought them some time. Adrock told Nirvash to got back into the portal to get some medical supplies Both Renton and Eureka were screaming but Eureka wanted to do this, Renton suffered enough by himself and Eureka made him suffer like this. The least she could do was this, just like he did for her before. Nirvash returned with pain killers and a few blood units, Mischa stopped them before they transplanted the blood.

"We shouldn't use this blood type" Mischa said.

"Why?" Adrock asked.

"Omega left behind his medical records of Renton and Eureka for me, I finally had time to go through them" she started.

"Renton's blood type changed, and we don't have a blood type in our medical existence that matches" she continued.

"Only one other person has that blood type and going by his medical records, Eureka has the type we need" Mischa said pointing at her.

"I'll-I'll do it, anything to save Renton!" Eureka said before she felt her own injuries.

"But we can't do that" Dr.Bear said coming up from behind.

"From the injuries Eureka got from the KLF attack, she barely has enough" he stated. Eureka looked at her shoulder where she was shot; there was a lot of blood that came out before and Renton bandaged her up. She took Renton's hand and turned around to everyone.

"Let's go back to the Gekko-Go; I think Omega left one last thing before he left" Mischa said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Omega left a small note saying if anything happens if any trouble occur, we might find it useful" she said.

"But we won't make it in time" Holland said.

"Yeah… The trappar here is completely gone and all the KLFs and LFOs are completely drained of their energies" Hap said looking at his trappar meter.

"No! Nirvash, theEND… Someone please help Renton!" Eureka yelled. Kicker heard this and woke up, he tried to get up but it used up everything taking out every LFO and KLF in the area. It didn't give up and either did Eureka, she ran to Kicker's hand and asked it to let her ride him. He agreed and raised them to his cockpit area; he extended his arm to Holland and Mischa too. They got on and Kicker grabbed its ref board, it didn't even try to ride the waves; it just wanted to get to an area with more trappar so it can fly there. But the damage to both the archetype and the armor was great; it fell before it could take its 6th step. Eureka begs him to try and move and everyone heard this, they all gathered around the fallen LFO and placed their hands on it.

"Eureka, we've been through all this as the Gekko State!" they yelled.

"Now, let's save Renton as Gekko-State" they said together. Holland turned to the KLF pilots that were following them.

"Stop us if you want, but know this; everything you've been fighting for was for them to take your families away. Beyond that portal is some of your families, the people taken away during the second summer of love" Holland yelled.

"Please everyone, just save Renton" Eureka yelled. Everyone walked to Kicker and placed their hands on him. Eureka, Holland and Mischa placed their hands on the compact drive that Omega left for them.

"Yeah! Everyone! Let's go! Let's save Renton!" they all yelled. The compact glowed and Kicker raised his head to the sky and opened his trappar cannon. Then a huge pink pillar appeared, as it hit the sky it scattered and Kicker reached for its ref board and flew. Its speed was quick everyone on the ground watched as Kicker roared to the Gekko-Go, Renton's last hope. The KLF pilots and everyone else began walking to the Super Izumo where the ship could take off, even though it was a ship designed for high speed and fighting; Kicker's speed kicked its butt. They headed for the Gekko-Go too.

"Renton, please hold on; I promise I won't leave you again" she said.

"I promise I won't run off on my own" she said desperately.

"If…you run away…I'll follow you…" Renton said weakly. Eureka knew this was the only way to keep him alive.

"Eureka, we're almost at the Gekko-Go!" Holland yelled.

"You saved me so many times before, now it's my turn Renton" Eureka said.

"I won't let you die!" Eureka yelled again. Kicker landed into the hanger and let them off, quickly Holland carried Renton to the infirmary and Mischa grabbed the box in the corner. It was the final thing Omega left behind, they opened the box and there was a small note and a large package. It was the thing they needed, the blood type Renton and Eureka had; the only one in the world. They quickly transfused it to Renton and his vital signs began to stabilize; Holland, Eureka and Mischa read the letter he left.

_Renton and Eureka's new blood type doesn't exist in medical history, but when I took samples I knew I had to make some. From the blood sample I got from Renton, I was able to make a small amount, but if he's still alive and needs it; this should be more then enough. Under the sample I left is how and what I used to make it, but soon enough if humans and coralians unite then I guess this blood type will appear. This is the last project I'll be working on, maybe even the last in my life time. I hope that you use this wisely. _

_Yours truly, Omega Ken. _

"Omega…Thank you…" Eureka said. She then realized that Kicker forced a lot from himself to bring them here. She ran to the hanger and found the LFO had dropped on the ground; she walked up to it and placed her hand on it. The child was alive and sleeping; she pulled the power cord from the Gekko-Go's recharger and placed it on Kicker. She then realized that WaveRider was missing. She wanted to ask but the child was sleeping so soundly. But before she left he woke up just for a bit to tell her.

"Eureka… if you were wondering what happened to WaveRider…He went down taking out that evil cannon they built" Kicker said.

"WaveRider… I'm sorry… if I hadn't-" she was cut off.

"No Eureka, WaveRider doesn't blame you for that. He finally found the thing it needed to destroy and he went down fulfilling what he needed to do" Kicker said.

"He said he'll be in the waves that you and Renton love" he said before his eyes turned dark and he fell asleep again.

"Thank you too, Kicker…" she said as she kissed his archetype.

"You fulfilled what you wanted to do too" she said as she left to see Renton. When she arrived Renton was still out cold but the machines and Mischa said he's alright. She stayed beside him talking to him about her memories with him.

"Hey…Renton… I wanted you to know, I didn't want you to die. I saw a vision and in it I saw the fragments, the wall and you dying in my arms" she said.

"I was so scared when I saw the fragment I didn't think that if I'm with you, you could do anything" she said holding his hand. She once again looked at the ring on his finger and the one on her's. She reached for the hair pin to make sure it was still there, and it was. She took off the ring and looked inside to the engraved words: E to R. She took off Renton's ring and looked inside and in it is said: R to E. She put the two halves together and looked at it; when it was whole it was so beautiful and it showed her that Renton wanted her to know something too. No matter what, when he's with her they shine much brighter. For a moment she remembered, she had at one point hated the world and Reina; she remembered seeing what Renton saw. She saw Reina try to take Renton away from her and she saw how the world was going to let him die like that. She realized one other thing, the world is so beautiful to her because Renton was there to guide her through the pain, he covered up her past with a pleasant one and opened her heart to great friends; he gave her a future and she wouldn't give up on that. She felt that every minute and every second she spent with him was precious and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Eureka needed Renton to be herself, she knew that along time ago but until Omega mentioned it to them she never really placed thought into it. The super Izumo caught up to them finally, Nirvash and the other five people that came from the portal followed.

"Eureka…How's Renton" Nirvash asked.

"Nirvash… Renton said he'll fulfill my wish…And I love him for that" Eureka said. Dominic and Anemone by now had entered the room.

"Eureka… is there anything we can do?" they asked.

"No… Renton's going to be alright; Omega saved us" she said.

"Omega? How?" Dominic asked.

"He's like a guardian angel to us, he left something that saved his life" Eureka said.

"I found some data on Omega, Eureka…" Dominic said handing Eureka a folder.

"This was about Omega, some of the data was written by Omega himself" he added.

"I know… One of Omega's projects killed two of his best friends and he failed to protect another" Eureka started.

"Omega didn't want that pain anymore so he did all this for us" she said.

"It was his only escape from the pain of losing one friend after another" she added.

"By the way, who are you?" Dominic asked the man next to Nirvash.

"Dominic, Anemone, don't you remember me?" he said.

"No…" Dominic said. Anemone looked into the eyes of the man and she looked shocked.

"You're theEND aren't you" Anemone finally said. The man nodded.

"Wait, that's impossible" Dominic sounded angry.

"TheEND was destroyed protecting us" Dominic said angrily.

"Nirvash saved me, but some how we get these bodies and we waited for the seven fragments to be collected again" he said.

"Nirvash knew when they are collected and activated than a portal would appear before us" theEND said.

"And well it did, at first we thought it was going to be great. But when we saw Renton like that we were shocked" he said.

"But it's good to see you two again" theEND said cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you theEND…" Eureka said walking up to him.

"Thanks for helping Anemone" theEND said.

"No, we will help anyone who needs it" Eureka said. Maurice by now entered the room with Mitsuki in his arms, Maeter and Linck followed.

"Whose baby is it?" Nirvash asked.

"It's the future of this planet" she said.

"She's mine and Renton's future, she's our daughter" Eureka said smiling and taking the baby in her arms. When they all surrounded Renton, Mitsuki slowly opened her eyes to them. They were greenish-pink with a thin ring around it.

"She has both your eyes" Anemone said.

"She'll show the world that humans and coralians can be one" Nirvash added.

"Yeah…" Eureka sounded proud of her's and Renton's creation. Renton was out for 2 weeks Dominic and Anemone stayed on the Gekko-Go as they headed for the capital. Due to the large amounts of injured soldiers and the damages to the Gekko-Go they had to take it slow to get to the capital. They estimated that they needed 3 weeks before they reached the capital. After Renton regained his consciousness he could move around the ship as long as he didn't try to move around a lot. He took the time to catch up with Adrock. Eureka followed to see him too for the first time ever, Renton had all the time in the world to talk to his father who he thought abandoned him when he was just an infant. He found Adrock in the hanger helping with the injured FAC soldiers, Renton told Eureka to stay back because he wasn't sure if they would attack or not. Eureka persisted and they walked into the hanger together, at first the soldiers when they saw her they glared and looked away. But Renton held her hand and she felt like they didn't matter anymore. Renton finally got to Adrock.

"Dad…" Renton said. What could he say? He couldn't relate to him in anyway, he never knew his father so he didn't know what he was like.

"Renton…Uh… Look I don't know what to say to you" Adrock said scratching is head.

"For one you could tell me how you got into the Command cluster" Renton was showing a little anger.

"Uh…I remember when I pulled the Amita drive out of the socket I entered a weird tunnel and the next thing I know was that I was in a library" Adrock said recalling his memory.

"Dad…I…" Renton couldn't find the words.

"I always told Omega you were going to be a good kid" Adrock said.

"I'm aware he was here, but I haven't seen him this entire time" Adrock added.

"Omega… Isn't with us anymore" Renton said slowly.

"Do you know where he is?" Adrock asked.

"When Renton said Omega isn't with us…he means Omega died" Eureka said for him.

"What? Omega died? How?" Adrock couldn't believe one of his friends died.

"He was trying to help us… but he…" Renton said sadly.

"I see… I guess I should pay a little visit to Stella and Akira" Adrock said looking disappointed.

"That's the thing, Omega said they died too" Renton added.

"A lot has changed since I was gone hasn't it" Adrock said disappointingly.

"Dad… Let's have a big burger dinner when we get back" Renton said. Renton had wings now, but it didn't seem to matter. The Gekko-Go returned to the capital, Renton and his whole family returned to Bellforest; Axel could now work both Adrock and Renton to the bone. The Thurston family returned to Bellforest and everyone knew of their heroic efforts to protect the planet. With the FAC's leaders gone the FAC broke up and disappeared, many of them joined up with the UF military. Many of them realized who they were helping and what their mistakes were; with the other half of the planet connected once again many families were reunited. With the example of Renton and Eureka, the Scab coral changed the appearance of the coralians and set them on the planet. The new human formed coralians remembered who they were and what they are, but the difference between them and the humans were that they had coralian tissue somewhere on their bodies. With this everyone finally accepted coralians into their lives.

**Ten years later**

"Hey sis! Come surfing with me!" a young boy yelled.

"Watch out for large waves" yelled a woman's voice.

"I'm coming, hold your horses" a young girl's voice said.

"Hey wait for me!" said the little voice. A little boy and a little girl were surfing while two adults watched over them.

"You think this will last?" asked a male voice.

"If it's you and me… we can that all over again, Renton" a female voice said.

"We can bear through it together, Eureka" said the male voice.

**The End**


End file.
